To have and to hold
by WriterKos
Summary: I may be able to speak the languages of men and even of angels, but if I have no love... Fic 18 in the Joy Buchanan Series. LAST CHAPTER UP
1. Prelude

_**Title: TO HAVE AND TO HOLD**_  
><em><strong>Characters: Everyone and their mother<strong>_  
><em><strong>Genre: Drama. Humor Family<strong>_  
><em><strong>Rating: FR18.<strong>_

_Warning: There will be lemons (aka Sex). Nothing too explicit, but there will be some. Lots of pranks and family teasing… but that's expected from the Buchanan's._

_If you're not a fan of hopeless (or hopeful) romantic stories, walk out now._

_There's no big plot, just love and loving in its various forms and expressions and songs._

_a/n: There will be a couple of crossovers characters too, but they are not important to the plot, they are mentioned only in passing, as guests in a party. They don't affect the plot at all, that's why I'm not adding the story to the crossover section as the others I've written._

_If you don't like my story, I would kindly ask you to PM me. Flames will be used at the barbecue grill at the Buchanan's backyard._

_This is part of the Joy Buchanan series and written for the LIMA OSCAR VICTOR ECHO challenge from NFA website._

_I hope you enjoy the music…_

PRELUDE

I may be able to speak the languages of men and even of angels, but if I have no love, my speech is no more than a noisy gong or a clanging bell.

I may have the gift of inspired preaching; I may have all knowledge and understand all secrets; I may have all the faith needed to move mountains - but if I have no love, I am nothing. I may give away everything I have, and even give up my body to be burnt -but if I have no love, this does me no good.

Love is patient and kind; it is not jealous or conceited or proud; love is not ill-mannered or selfish or irritable; love does not keep a record of wrongs; love is not happy with evil, but is happy with the truth. Love never gives up; and its faith, hope, and patience never fail.

Love is eternal.

There are inspired messages, but they are temporary; there are gifts of speaking in strange tongues but they will cease. There is knowledge, but it will pass.

For our gifts of knowledge and inspired massages are only partial; But when what is perfect comes, then what is partial will disappear.

When I was a child, my speech, my feelings, and thinking were those of a child; Now that I am a man, I have no more use for childish ways.

What we see now is like a dim image in a mirror; Then we shall see face to face. What I know now is only partial; Then it will be complete - as complete as God's knowledge of me.

Meanwhile these three remain; faith, hope, and love; and the greatest of these is love.

**_Love Chapter - 1 Corinthians 13, 1-13._**


	2. The good or bad

**_Chapter 1 – The good or bad_**

**_Whatever lies ahead, good or bad, we will face together. Distance may test us for a time, and time may trie us. But if we look to each other first, we will always see a friend. My husband, look to me for all the days to come; today I take my place as your wife. Non traditional wedding vows – the good or bad vow._**

**_Love is an act of endless forgiveness, a tender look which becomes a habit. - Peter Ustinov_**

God is wise in all his acts and sometimes he calms the storms in our lives and sometimes He just rides it with us. Either way, blessed be the name of the Lord. However, it's hard to give Him praise when you feel you are drowning, with no chance of recovery.

The silence of Montana's countryside was disturbing in so many ways ingratiating itself into McGee's and Buchanan's sleep which was punctuated with visions of those they could not save as well as rolling waves destroying everything in its path.

Their first few days in Glasgow were spent in the safe cocoon and refuge of their bed, between sleep and wakefulness, as their nightmares insisted on bringing before their mind's eyes the lives of those not so fortunate as them. Their sore bodies also demanded the rest, as their cuts and bruises had been tended but their bone deep tiredness demanded a quiet period to recharge their batteries.

They would leave their bed when their nightmares were too much to handle, prowling the other rooms of the home after food or a friendly face.

They would take turns staying by Maggie's bedside, who had been recuperating for a couple of months of her bout of radiation sickness, thanks to the explosion of her Lab in Nellis Base. They would read out loud for her out of one of her books, just keeping her company and updating her on the latest family gossip out of DC or Norfolk.

Grace, Joy's sister from the FBI office in Omaha, went with her husband and newborn child back to Utah, promising to come visit again in the next few days.

Joseph, Joy's father, has been a calm port during those troubled times, with a clear offer of a friendly ear to hear their troubles or simply of a shoulder to cry on.

And there were plenty of tears to be cried.

Both Joy and Tim were attending mandatory counseling sessions two times a week at Wolf Point, visiting Joy's psychologist from the time she had been recuperating from her captivity and from all the times she had been shot.

Dr. Lisa Miller was a tiny frail woman, whose personality and presence compensated her lack of size. Her piercing gray eyes had a way of digging through Timothy's protective walls, dragging to light his insecurities and failures and exposing facets of his soul that he wasn't even aware existed.

And during their fourth session with them, Dr. Miller brought forth something that left McGee a little bit uncomfortable.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Have you tried to engage in any form of extraneous exercise to help you sleep?"

McGee fidgeted on the seat, looking at the tiny bird sized psychiatrist for a moment trying to come up with an appropriated answer.

"I've been helping Joseph with his chores as well as when he visits some of his parishioners. He even took me to help clean his neighbor's horse barn the other day, something that I've never done before."

McGee smiled as he remembered Joseph calling him up early in the morning and ordering him to dress comfortably, as they had an appointment. How great his surprise was when he found out he had been offered as hand help for cleaning the horses stables.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

"But... I've never done that before."

Joseph smirked and tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"I know. Don't worry, it's not intellectual work. You just move the dirty hay out of the bays, where Archie there," he pointed to a teenager in jeans overalls working at the other side of the horse paddock, "will collect it to bring it for the compost. Once that is done, you only have put fresh hay from that pile over there to the bays."

McGee looked at the tools and at the piles of fresh hay stacked at the end of the stable.

"I really don't think that I'm the right person for the job."

"Son," Joseph squeezed McGee's shoulder, making him lift his bruised face to Joseph's. The older man looked carefully at the healing scratches and the deep weariness in Tim's eyes and he felt saddened for it, as the few days Tim had been under his roof hadn't been enough to erase the survivor's guilt from those green eyes. "Horses are amazing creatures. They sometimes can sense we're troubled and they are great listeners. They keep secrets."

With those words Joseph went to one of the tools hanging from the walls, took the appropriate one and gave it to McGee, leaving him alone in the middle of the stable.

When Joseph came back two hours later, there were neat piles of dirty hay out of four bays and McGee was in the fifth bay, his voice skipping and stopping as he sobbed against the neck of an old pinto horse, who simply bobbed its head as if agreeing with the human who was pouring his heart out for its alert ears alone, trying to soothe him neighing softly.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Since you came to Montana last week, have you engaged in any kind sexual activity with your girlfriend?"

"..."

"Why not?"

"We've been... tired."

"But it's been a week of rest where your sleep is permeated with heartbreaking nightmares. Have you stopped to consider that it might be what you two need for an uninterrupted night of sleep? The activity and the release of endorphins would be beneficial for both of you."

McGee fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat.

"_She_'s been exhausted lately. I'm just waiting for a better moment. It's too soon."

"You told me of what Makoto told you back in Sendai. And also your little conversation on the airplane back to DC. You two agreed that you don't want to wait anymore. But now you two are... there. Unmoving. What are you waiting for?"

Dr. Miller looked up from her papers, her gray eyes piercing McGee before she asked another question. "Or maybe there's another reason for it? Something… that you're not willing to share?"

McGee simply stared at Dr. Miller silently, unable to come up with an answer.


	3. In happiness or sadness

**_Chapter 2: In happiness or sadness_**

**_As freely as God has given me life,_**  
><strong><em>I join my life with yours.<em>**  
><strong><em>Wherever you go, I will go;<em>**  
><strong><em>whatever you face, I will face.<em>**  
><strong><em>For good or ill, in happiness or sadness,<em>**  
><strong><em>come riches or poverty.<em>**

He walked out of the small office, after scheduling their next visit three days ahead and went to the street of Wolf Point, where the old Chevy Truck belonging to the Buchanan's was parked in front of an old diner.

As he entered the diner, which was a relic out of the fifties, down to the polished counters and black and white floor tiles, coupled with fluffy cherry red seats by the windows, he found Joy sitting in the last booth sucking on a straw the thick mix of a creamy chocolate milkshake, her cheeks struggling to suck the very last creamy foam.

His conversation with Dr. Miller came to his mind and he mentally groaned, feeling as if the universe was making a huge cosmic joke on him, laughing at his expense but Joy saw him from the corner of her eye and let go of her straw, smiling and waving at him.

He went to the counter, ordered a milkshake for himself and a Burger Special with all the trimmings, before going to her seat.

When he sat, he noticed that she had also polished off the Special, along with some fries. They both had silently agreed to eat anything that they might feel like it, regardless of the calories it might carry, in order to silently celebrate being alive after their tremendous ordeal.

Their sessions with the therapist were inevitably ending with creamy milkshakes and burgers with all their trimmings as a result. Joy would come first, he would wait and when she was finished she would stay in the diner until his time was up.

"How did it go?" Joy asked as she put her pink tongue to lick some of the milkshake that was running outside her cup.

McGee's eyes stayed fixed on that tongue for a second, as his brain tried to engage in the conversation. He just grunted in response.

Joy chuckled as she noticed his closed down face, "That bad, uhm."

"Yeah." McGee muttered, just to smile at the waiter as she put before him a plate with a Burger Special with fries, mayo, cheese, salad and bacon, crowned with barbecue sauce.

Joy waited until he took the first bite of the burger and closed his eyes when his taste buds were attacked by the taste of barbecue sauce and prime beef before speaking again.

"Are you up for a ride?"

McGee immediately opened his eyes and choked on his bite, coughing desperately and making Joy stand up to hit his back lightly.

"What's wrong with you?"

McGee chewed the burger and swallowed it, covering his faux pas with a sip of his milkshake.

"Sorry. Wrong pipe."

She smiled at him, her face still beautiful to him despite the fading purple circles around her eyes and the healing scratches on her arms and face.

"Okay then. Listen, I'm a country girl and I've called dad and told him that I would be taking you sightseeing. There isn't much to do around here but I could show you my hunting grounds from when I was a teen. Would you like to go?"

McGee sipped his milkshake, his lips twisted up as he noticed the enthusiasm bubbling on his girlfriend.

"Sure. Let's do it."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

They left Wolf Point and headed East on the Interstate two, driving miles in the empty Lewis and Clark trail until the first signs for Frazer started to appear.

A little before the city exit, they took a dirty trail road and drove for a few minutes until they've reached a small lake. Joy stopped the truck on the edge of the lake and smiled mischievously at him, before getting out of the truck.

He followed her after a minute of hesitation, walking down the trail until they reach the shore of the lake, which was of a muddy color and had a thin strip of sand on its edge and was surrounded by a wall of trees, hiding anyone at the water edge from any curious eyes beyond.

Not that there was anyone around for miles, but the thought was comforting at least.

"This was the necking and petting spot in the area," Joy said, walking along the sand stripe with McGee by her side. "The girls back at school would come back from their dates and tell us all about what they did around here with their boyfriends."

McGee stuck his hands in his jeans pockets, trying to hide his discomfort on the topic of their conversation.

"So your boyfriend brought you here, uhm?" He looked around the woods and tried to imagine a young fresh faced Joy necking with her boyfriend on a picnic blanket.

He felt the first stirrings of jealousy rising in his chest as he wished he had been that boyfriend that had her young body before him, kissing her and showing the first lessons on sexuality.

"I didn't have a boyfriend back them, Tim." Joy said quietly, looking at the waters slowly flickering with the soft wind. "I was too traumatized and terrified to let anyone get near."

"But you went to prom with your boyfriend, what was his name..."

"James. And he wasn't my boyfriend. He had never been. We were best friends, the two odd man outs in a school apparently bent to make our existences terrible. We figured out that we would be better in a united front than apart, so we became friends." Joy turned to him and smiled softly, remembering those old times.

"James was terribly shy, couldn't speak a whole sentence without stammering his way through it and was asthmatic. He had no chance with the bullies in high school, so I kind of became his personal bodyguard. I was small but I had been a street kid. So I knew how to kick, bite and incapacitate fast. After we started hanging out, people soon figured out that it would be better to leave him alone."

"So you've always been attracted to the underdog.''

Joy snickered lightly, "Yeah, there was something about his geekiness that made him irresistible to me.''

They both grinned at each other, trying to silently communicate their wishes, but neither of them willing to say it out loud.

McGee finally went up to her, one arm lazily going around her waist, as she hugged him, both enjoying the feeble warmth of the sun over them, punctuated with gushes of slightly cold winds. It was late March so while the snow had already melted and there was still a certain bite in the wind.

"Joy?"

"Uhm?"

"Do you have a picnic blanket in the trunk?"

"I thought you would never ask."


	4. To speak and listen

**_Chapter 3: To speak and listen_**

**_I take you to be my wife from this time onward,_**  
><strong><em>to join with you and to share all that is to come, to be your faithful husband,<em>**  
><strong><em>to give and to receive, to speak and to listen, to inspire and to respond;<em>**  
><strong><em>a commitment made in love, kept in faith, and eternally made new.<em>**

They came back to Glasgow at twilight, reaching the Buchanan home as the sun hid behind the trees at the horizon and the winds were starting to howl over the planted fields just across the bend of the river around the back of their property.

They rushed inside and were welcomed with the warm scent of pine burning in the fireplace. Joseph was sitting on the leather love seat with a book on his lap and his glasses perched over his nose, asleep.

Both youngsters smiled at the scene before trying to tiptoe their way to the stairs, just to freeze when Joseph muttered without opening his eyes.

"I hope you enjoyed your day out."

Both turned to Joseph, who blinked and took his glasses away and started cleaning them, examining the two guilty looking people in front of him. He smiled thinly, trying not to show his mirth at the way they were fidgeting before him.

He might be old, but he had danced this dance too many times before not to notice the tell-tale signs. God, he had had nine teenagers in the home in different years. The flushed faces and the messed up hair as well as the crushed clothes were a dead giveaway.

"Where did you go?" He asked in his best dad's voice, grinning internally as they both looked at each other before answering, trying to find an appropriate answer which would not raise suspicions too much.

"Ah... we stopped at Frazer on the way back. We bought fresh cherry pies from Joan's."

"Uhm..." He noticed how McGee blushed all the way to the tip of his ears, unable to meet his eyes. He lowered his eyes to his book, trying hard to keep from laughing. "Cherry pie is good. Go get washed up before dinner. I've made lamb curry."

The two NCIS agents ran upstairs, eager to leave his presence, leaving Joseph alone in the living room. As soon as he heard the noise of the door closing upstairs, he dropped all pretense of reading his book. Yes, it would take time, but they would heal.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

After dinner, which was a friendly affair with delicious lamb curry with white rice and fresh produce, served with fresh cranberry juice, Joseph excused himself to sit upstairs with Maggie, leaving both Tim and Joy to eat generous slices of cherry pie served with ice cream.

Both sat down in front of their laptop and rang NCIS, smiling when Abby's pigtails appeared on the screen, soon to be followed by Tony's maniac smile and Ziva's unreadable face.

"Hello, if it isn't our intrepid duo." Tony said, eyeing both agents in Montana and happy to see that at least the barely there shocked look was gone from their faces.

"How is Montana treating you, McGee? Has Joy turned you into a red head yet?"

Ziva asked, eliciting cringes from Tony and Abby while McGee and Joy just laughed at her mistake.

"Despite my efforts, McGee is too much of a city boy to become a redneck." Joy said taking a generous portion of ice cream and eating it with gusto, attracting McGee's gaze who gulped as she licked the ice cream covered spoon.

McGee's gaze was noticed by DiNozzo, who grinned predatorily. "So has she shown you behind the barn yet?"

"What?" McGee's gaze went to the screen, finally noticing the smirk on DiNozzo's face.

"Behind the barn. You know, the busiest place in small towns like that."

Abby grinned when McGee blushed, as Joy looked at him with a big smile, saying. "Just for your information, Tony. We don't have a barn."

"Ah, come on. You're crushing my expectations here!"

"Tony, let them be." Ziva said, noticing the troubled flicker of something in McGee's eyes before he went back to his normal shy smile. "Any idea when you are coming back?"

McGee stabbed his pie with gusto, crunching the soft crust and letting the cherries slouch on his plate. He separated a small portion of the ice cream, mixed with the berries and answered Ziva, "We're scheduled for a psychiatric evaluation by the end of the next week. The therapist we're currently going to is reporting to the one in DC, so hopefully we're going to have some sort of plan by then."

"But you two are … better, aren't you?" Abby asked, feeling a shiver of worry as both agents refused to look at the camera, all their attention on their pies as they crushed it nervously.

"We're … dealing with it." Finally McGee said, putting some pie in his mouth and chewing it slowly, lifting serious eyes to the camera and looking at them with a fake smile, trying to reassure them all was alright but only causing even more worry to those in DC.

"One day at a time, Abby." Joy said stabbing a cherry with her fork, not looking at the camera. "One day at a time."


	5. In times of sorrow and struggle

**_Chapter 4: In times of sorrow and struggle._**

**_I love you. You are my best friend._**  
><strong><em>Today I give myself to you in marriage.<em>**  
><strong><em>I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you,<em>**  
><strong><em>and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle.<em>**  
><strong><em>I promise to love you in good times and in bad,<em>**  
><strong><em>when life seems easy and when it seems hard,<em>**  
><strong><em>when our love is simple, and when it is an effort.<em>**  
><strong><em>I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard<em>**  
><strong><em>These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life.<em>**

McGee did not move a muscle, his eyes fixed on the ceiling as his body demanded rest but his mind refuse to shut down so he could finally fall asleep. He kept his breathing regular, unwilling to wake up the slumbering woman beside him.

Apparently, as Joy was a late addition to the Buchanan Clan, she was shuffled from one room to the other depending on who was in the house. As she was adopted after Faith had already gone to University, she would stay in the oldest sister's bedroom whenever she was at school. Whenever Faith came visiting, she would then go to the blonde siblings, sharing the bedroom with Hope and Grace for the duration of Faith's stay.

As it had become his habit since arriving at the sleepy Montana city, he would lay down to sleep and force himself to calm down. Joy knew how difficult it was for him to relax enough until he fell asleep, so she would keep talking softly with him until sleep would finally bring her under. The familiar walls and the sense of security instilled by the very feeling of being home kept her nightmares mostly at bay, however the monsters still peeked their heads up in the middle of the night.

He would awake before dawn scared by one of his many nightmares and she would never be by his side. After a few minutes searching, he would always find her outside, in the wind, sitting in a beach chair strategically placed close to the small creek running at the limit of the property, dividing it from the miles and miles of fields planted with wheat.

He took one of the throw blankets from the sofas in the living room and brought it outside, walking slowly towards the lonely figure sitting the dark at the edge of the backyard. Once he stood by her side, she patted the chair beside her and told him to sit.

"You don't want to miss it."

"Miss what?"

"Watch it."

She smiled and pointed to the field. McGee held the blanket tightly around him and looked towards the dark prairie. A few seconds later the colors of the wheat field before them changed, as the feeble daylight started to break, painting the sky with a deep orange color and spilling from behind the clouds.

The field changed from its dark tones to a deeper green, finally settling down to a light green with yellow undertones on its tips, moving as a living thing as the wind moved through the prairie. The rows and rows of planted wheat followed until the thin tree line, several yards away, followed by another field and so on, until the line of the horizon.

Finally the sun rose above the horizon line and the sky revealed itself in a deep blue color, with cirrus and nimbus clouds dotted here and there.

"Everywhere I go..." Joy whispered, bringing McGee's attention back to her, not the amazing dance of colors before him, "... whenever I think about home, I think of this place at the sunrise." She looked at him, with a peaceful expression on her face, despite of the red rimmed eyes silently telling him that she had been crying not so long before. "Wherever I go, I remember that God has created a place where He plays with the colors in the sky and He lets us watch it."

She looked back to the fields, which now were deep green with a beautiful background of blue in the sky. McGee stretched his hand and took hers, squeezing it lightly and they both sat there, until one hour later when Joseph called them back inside for breakfast.


	6. Because of you, I dare to dream again

**_LEMONS ALERT!_**

**_a/n: Smut ahead... You're warned._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 5: Because of you, I dare to dream again<em>**

**_Because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again._**  
><strong><em>I look forward with great joy to spending the rest of my<em>**  
><strong><em>life with you, caring for you, nurturing you, being there for you in all life<em>**  
><strong><em>has for us, and I vow to be true and faithful for as long<em>**  
><strong><em>as we both shall live.<em>**

He opened his eyes, fixing his gaze on the beige ceiling and trying to control his breathing. He refused to close his eyes as that night his dreams were visited by the dead man in the control station of the airport.

In it, the dead man and he were stuck in the control room, powerless seeing the water rushing into the room. Both were fighting the waters, but the flow was too strong and it pushed them back into the room.

He would always wake up when the waters filled the room up to the ceiling and they lost consciousness under the water, making him wake up gasping, scared and with his hands touching his neck, feeling the ghostly feel of the water rushing into his lungs and killing him in a horrid way.

Joy would wake up whenever he bolted from the bed, in the terrible grip of his nightmares, sitting silently beside him as he tried to control his breathing in deep gasps, his whole body shaking at the horrible image of his own death.

She didn't dare touch him when he was in such state. Trying to wake him up normally resulted in hands flying around and painful bruises to deal with, which resulted in McGee feeling deeply mortified for hurting her while in the grip of his own nightmares.

He sniffed lightly, not willing to wake up Joy, but the soft calling of his name told him that she was awake anyway.

"Bad one?" She asked in a faint voice, unwilling to disrupt him too much.

"Yeah." He said in the same tone.

He turned his head to look at her, finding her lying on her side turned to him, her dark brown eyes hidden as the faint light of the window illuminated behind her, casting her face in shadows. Her curly hair was free, rolling on untamed waves on her pillow and she was wearing one of his MIT shirts to sleep in.

Now that his attention was on her, she delicately put a hand on his shoulder, moving it towards his face, tracing his features. One of her fingers lightly touched the arch of his eyebrows, in a delicate caress that bespoke of care and love which made him shut his eyes to focus on the sensation of her touch. Her finger followed the line of the eyebrows, moving towards his nose, circling lightly before sliding down to his lips. Her sensitive fingertips felt the light fuzz of his unshaved face, the hairs tickling lightly her skin, before following the trace of his lips.

First the upper lip, darker and thinner than his lower lip, frequently castigated by his teeth as he bit it nervously as he was worried about something or trying to figure out a puzzle in some computer network. Her fingertip slowly moved to the corner of his mouth, feeling the faint lines that were starting to appear as maturity finally left its mark on his youthful face.

Finally she traced his full lower lip, its lines almost too feminine for his face. She lightly felt a dried scab of skin on his dried lips, touching it lightly and feeling his tongue coming out to wet his parched skin, hitting her finger with his tongue as well.

Both froze, as she moved her gaze from the journey her fingers were doing to his eyes, finding his eyes firmly set on her face, burning with a familiar fire that made her flesh melt and her bones feel like burning fire.

He took her wrist firmly in his grasp, bringing the open palm an inch away of his face. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue very slowly from her wrist to the soft skin in the middle of her palm, bringing a moan out of her as she closed her eyes to the shiver that ran through her whole body, starting from the point where he was lightly lapping her skin and pooling like fiery lava in her womb.

Both started breathing deeply; he moved her open palm and rested it against his cheek, feeling its soothing effect on his nerves. He opened his deep green eyes and, after a moment of consideration, he moved on the bed and straddled her with his body, feeling her soft curves malleable under his touch.

Their breaths mixed before they kissed each other, feeling the emotional spiral of feelings dragging them down blindly, hands touching soft flesh with care as his hands dug beneath the soft cotton of his MIT shirt and slowly bared her skin to him.

He interrupted the kiss to take the shirt off her upper torso, throwing it to the side, leaving her naked from the waist up just with bottom parts of a dark blue teddy, which barely hugged her hips and was no match to his questioning fingers.

She bit her lower lip but still moaned when he touched her, as he lowered his head to pay homage to the soft flesh before him, paying special attention to her scar.

She ran her fingers through his hair, feeling goosebumps covering every inch of her skin as a cold draft touched her burning body, as he devoted his total attention to elicit moans out of her.

However, he suddenly paused and supported his head on the valley between her breasts, breathing deeply and feeling her ribs going up and down with her gasping breath.

"Damnit!"

He released her, getting out of the bed and shivering as the cold draft touched his warm skin, walking towards a love chair by the window and sitting on it only in his boxers, desolated, his hands supporting his head while his elbows touched his knees.

"Tim, please."

He breathed deeply, feeling tears of shame gathering on his eyes as he shivered violently as self disgust boiled in his gut as his body refused to catch up with the orders of his mind, leaving him, for the first time of his whole adult life but not for the first time these last few weeks since their near death situation, vulnerable in a way he had never thought he would be.

"This has never happened to me." His voice quivered as he admitted in a low voice,

"It's okay, Tim."

"NO," He said angrily, before toning down his voice as he saw her sitting on the bed to look at him, her messed up curls framing her worried face looking back at him._ Gosh, she's beautiful and I can't..._ "It's not okay. Ah... This sucks."

"The whole situation sucks. But it's not your fault."

"But I'm the one who..."

"Tim, think of this as... a psychological wound. It needs time to heal. Our brains are wired to have fifty percent of its energy saved for our everyday tasks like sleeping, eating, working and the other fifty percent for sexual activities."

He grimaced at her, as she started explaining in psychological terms what was happening to him.

"Whenever a human being is put into a life or death situation, all that energy is put into survival mode. There's no energy left to even think about trying to achieve sexual release as release means to relax both your body and your mind, which under the circumstances you are thrust into it might mean the difference between life or death."

"So you are saying that the human body is wired to fight to survive horrible situations, but an after effect of it is lack of libido."

"I'm not saying that there's no libido. You seemed pretty healthy to me in that department a few moments ago."

Both blushed as they remembered their hot makeout session a few minutes before. However, that did not resolve their little problem. Joy continued, "What I'm saying is that the brain needs time to heal. To perceive that the body is not in danger anymore and to let go of all this harvested energy which it's holding hostage, finally saying to the mind that you are safe again. That's why we're here, as going back to our work schedules as we were would only increase the feeling of helplessness and lead to a complete meltdown."

Both stayed in silence, feeling the heavy air between then almost as the gravity of a far away moon, filled with questions and feelings.

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about."

"But I'm the one who's messed up."

Joy smiled thinly, self consciously picking imaginary linens on the duvet she had wrapped around herself. "I'm not fine either. The symptoms are different, but the trauma has left its mark as well."

He rubbed the heel of his palm on his burning eyes, before looking at her desolated.

"Now what?"

She studied him for a while, before moving out of the bed, her hands loosely wrapping the duvet around her body as she knelt before him. She delicately took his hands in hers, sensing his faint shaking. He lifted tortured eyes to her face, seeing only understanding, no judgement in her eyes.

"We heal. It might take some time but there's no hurry in it. It's not a game or a competition where we're both keeping tabs of how many climaxes we can give to the other."

She squeezed his hands before running a gentle fingertip over the healing scratches on his skin before she continued. "This is not a competition. This is a lifetime commitment. Something that was illustrated on Ruth's speech on the Bible."

He looked confused at her, so she smiled as she got more comfortable at his feet, her head coming to rest on his lap as she recited the old verses by memory.

_"Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you, For where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay Your people will be my people, and your God will be my God. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the Lord do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me."_

"Amen." He muttered as he played with her hair, the curls like silk between his fingers.

"Amen."


	7. I used to be afraid

**_Chapter 6: I used to be afraid_**

**_I used to be afraid of falling in love, of giving my heart away._**  
><strong><em>How could I trust a man to love me,<em>**  
><strong><em>to give to me all that I wanted to give to him?<em>**

McGee entered slowly the master bedroom, glancing to the nurse who was sitting on a chair by the window with a book. She looked at him over her reading glasses and smiled, waving him in as he closed the door behind himself slowly.

"Is she awake?"

"Of course I am," a weak voice came from the bed, bringing a smirk to the nurse's face as she stood up. "Don't talk about me as if I'm not in the room, boy." Maggie said, opening her eyes to look at McGee.

The nurse came to her bedside, made a cursory glance over the equipment registering Maggie's vitals before looking at McGee with a gentle smile.

"I'll let you two alone for a while."

McGee approached the bed and smiled down at Maggie, before glancing at the nurse who walked in hurried steps out of the room. "Thanks."

He took a chair and sat down at her bedside, as she touched the controls to regulate the hospital bed so her torso could stay up in a light angle.

"Hello, my boy."

"Hey, Maggie. How are you feeling today?"

"Well, next time I decide to explore unknown alien energy sources... shoot me." Maggie delivered her line completely deadpan, feeling satisfied when an amused chuckle came out of McGee. She looked at his tired face, noticing the exhausted look on his face and feeling the maternal lion roaring in her chest.

"No, seriously, are you in any pain?" McGee looked worriedly at all the lines connected to her, administering a drug cocktail specially designed by a bunch of doctors at the Military Hospital at the base, which had helped control the effects of the serious bout of radiation poisoning Maggie had received a couple of months before.

Both her sight as well as her hearing had been damaged during the explosion, forcing her to use thicker glasses as well as hearing aids. The effects on the soft tissue on her stomach and intestines had been terrible, which had required hospitalization for months as her body slowly processed the contaminants out of its tissues.

She was alive, which was a miracle all by itself, but she was riddled with terrible cramps which had to be controlled with opiates and probably it would take months, if not years, until she was recovered enough to live a life with minimum medical care.

"One day at time, son. They're giving me the good drugs." She pointed to the IV bag hanging on a pole by the bedhead, slowly dripping a clear liquid into the tube connected to the line on Maggie's hand.

"Good good." He fidgeted on the seat, staring at his own hands which twisted nervously on his lap.

"What's bothering you, son?"

"That obvious?"

Maggie's answer was just a lifted eyebrow.

His fidgeting increased as he endured her gaze, "I … I'm facing certain... problems... that I have no idea how to solve. And that's … bothering me."

"Uhmmmm."

"I love your daughter." Maggie grinned at him, making him blush. "I really do. But these last few days I've felt like... I've lost control of things and I've lost track of who I'm supposed to be."

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"Uhm?" Maggie grinned a little at his cute little boy's face, looking confused at her.

"Who are you supposed to be? You've said you've lost track of who you are supposed to be. Do you even know who you want to be?"

McGee's blank face was more than enough answer.

"I don't know it anymore."

"So that's your first task: You have to figure it out." Maggie moved against her pillows, which prompted McGee to stand up and fluffy them for her, helping her to settle comfortably against them on her side, not blocking the flow of her medicines in the IV line. "Besides, I don't know what's the big deal about control."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Why do you have to have to be in control of everything? Let loose your inner beast, enjoy it," before McGee's incredulous look, Maggie grinned and whispered.

"Why should you hold yourself so tightly in control? There's no fun in that. Maybe you must recognize that the loss of control is probably the best thing that could have ever happened to your life. It is an eye opening experience to who we really are."

McGee stared blankly to the wall for a few minutes, processing the information and dissecting it in his brain.

"Do … do you really think that?"

"Do me a favor: experiment doing something completely out of character, letting go of all your mental strongholds and let that little Timmy that you keep hidden inside, protecting him from everyone, including yourself, out. And then you tell me what he has achieved."

"Maggie."

"Yes, Timothy."

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet. Now grab that chess board over there and let's play."


	8. Share this world with me

_**Chapter 7: share this world with me**_

_**Respecting each other, we commit to live our lives**_  
><em><strong>Together for all the days to come.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I ask you to share this world with me, for good and ill.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Be my partner, and I will be yours.<strong>_

"That is the old sheriff's station." Joy pointed to a dilapidated house, which was falling apart at the other side of the street they were walking by holding hands.

They left after lunch for a walk and she was giving McGee the grand tour of Glasgow, showing him some meeting points the siblings used to hang about, some small playgrounds where she used to go, the school where all Buchanan siblings had attended at one time or the other.

"That looks pretty bad."

"After they moved it to the renovated house nearer the City Hall they've left the old building fall apart like that."

She tugged his arm towards the next street and they kept walking, their easy camaraderie letting them walk in silence, with Joy only pointing here and there and adding some funny comment about the people or places they walked by.

"Oh, that reminds me of something really funny."

He grinned as she put his hand on the fold of her arm and led him down a small lane away from the main street, going north in the direction of the edge of the town.

"There is a bar located at the entry of the city on Highway 2 called '_The hangar_.'"

"Uhm... what's so special about it?"

"Well, if you consider the real single engine airplane stuck to its wall on the restaurant worth of notice..."

"No way? Is it for real?"

"Yeah. The owner is crazy about airplanes, so he decorated the place with memorabilia of warplanes, model airplanes and helicopters suspended from the ceiling throughout, but the masterpiece was the single engine protruding on the outer wall, almost as if the pilot had crashed into the bar in his haste for a pint."

"Wow."

Joy grinned as she saw McGee laughing gaily, finally relaxed in their outing.

They kept walking down the road until they reach a rural lane, leading to the old farms out on the edges of the town. It was early, both were unwilling to go back home, so they kept going down the lane. Finally they made a turn on the road, looking beyond the tree line flanking both sides of the dirty road, and both were surprised to find a house a few feet away.

It was in total state of disrepair, falling apart on its seams. The windows were boarded shut and the few which weren't had their glass panes broken. It was of an indistinct color, as mold and age had peeled any paint it had over its wooden walls.

"What's that?"

Joy stopped, looking at the old house with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Every little town has its ghost stories. Or a witch that lives just outside the city limits."

"Are you saying that this is a haunted house?"

Joy shrugged, smiling lightly at the incredulous glint in Tim's eyes.

"The bullies at school used to say that any children who dared to enter its walls would have the skin of his body flayed, while fire ants would eat the flesh off the bones of the trespasser making the intruder die a slow and agonizing death."

Timothy shuddered as he looked back to the house. "Scary."

"Yes, very scary. But it has never stopped any of the children of trying to trespass within it. It has stood there empty for three decades, surviving rain, hail and storm weather."

"Storm weather?"

"Glasgow is on tornado watch during summer months. We've had some very spectacular storms documented in the last few years, some were even featured in Nat Geo magazine."

"Really? I had no idea Glasgow was even in the map, much less Nat Geo magazines."

She bumped his shoulder, approaching the rusted iron gate of the house, inspecting the dilapidated structure.

"Very funny. Remind me to look it up on the internet so you can see it with your own eyes."

"Heheh." He took one of her hands in his and squeezed, as he saw her leaning her head to the side trying to look at the backyard.

"What?"

"There's a mystery surrounding this house." She turned to him and explained.

"A couple of years back there were whispers that someone was living in it. The garden suddenly became clean, all the weeds destroyed and carefully tended. But whenever anyone came to the house to investigate, there was no one home."

Joy looked up, towards the upper floor where a wooden pane was open, catching a glimpse of an empty room with rotten curtains inside.

"Nobody was able to figure out who was tending the garden during that year and suddenly whoever was doing it disappeared, as the garden was left alone again, left to the weeds."

McGee noticed Joy's face getting a faraway look, as if she was examining something in the deepest corner of her mind.

"Joy?"

No response.

"Joy?"

"Uhm?"

She blinked and then was back by his side.

"You zoned out for a minute there."

"I did?"

"Yeah."

"It's funny. It's been years that I've been to this side of the town and... It still brings me shivers."

"Any idea of why?"

"I have no idea."


	9. Threshold

**_Chapter 8: Threshold_**

**_I came to this place today as a man standing alone; I will walk from it by your side._**  
><strong><em>Today I cross the threshold with you and enter into a new and lasting lifetime commitment. I commit myself to you as your husband.<em>**

And so the days went by in that easy slow way typical of small towns. They slowly healed physically, as their bruises faded from dark brown and purple to a light yellow and their cuts sealed leaving only scabs as faint memories of their ordeal.

They kept attending therapy and reporting home, but their therapist informed them and Vance that she would only release them back into duty when both showed progress in going back to normal sleep patterns, which they hadn't yet.

So they stayed in Glasgow, Montana, for week after week of seeing life in slow motion. Almost a month after their arrival in the Montana, on the weekend, they went along with Joseph to attend Sunday service at the small church where Joseph helped as one of the ministry.

It was a joyful affair as, after Sunday service, everyone gathered for tea at the small garden outside the church. Hot beverages were served freely for the congregation, along with generous portions of corn, chocolate and carrot cakes brought by some old ladies from the congregation.

Joseph walked and talked with the people, saluting them by name, while McGee, in a light midseason jacket topping a polo shirt and jeans, stood uncomfortably in a corner with Joy. He was still slowly getting used to this atmosphere of everybody knowing everybody, so he still preferred to keep his safe zone around himself.

Joy drifted around the crowd in a beautiful navy blue dress which with the waist high cut accentuated her beautiful curves and its long sleeves reminded McGee of some medieval style gowns he had seen on a convention not so long ago. She would smile at the old ladies who would come to her and talk about her mother's recovery, the birth of old Susan's new grandchild and all the normal small talk of small town, all that time discretely checking him out with their curious eyes.

Finally a teenager with shaggy hair came to McGee and introduced himself, surprising him as he asked about his gaming scores. Apparently, Charles 'Trip' O'Hara, the fifteen year old boy, was a gamer himself and wanted to compare scores. It took only a few minutes and McGee and Trip, along with few other teenagers, were talking about World of Warcraft and Daytona races.

Joy went to talk to the Sheriff, who had gone to high school with her brother Luke, and when she turned around she smiled at the scene before herself.

McGee was sitting at the edge of the table, surrounded by children and teens, raging from ten to eighteen, all of them enthralled as he told them stories involving adventures both in the gaming world as well as Agent for NCIS.

The children were fascinated as he told them enthusiastically waving his hands trying to make his point, dragging sighs and surprised little screams out of the smaller ones while the older children snickered much too old to be frightened by his tale.

His face was relaxed, more relaxed than it had been for a long time, as he explored the imagination and creativity of children around him.

"You've found yourself a good man, Joy."

The frail voice sounding by her right surprised her, but not as much as seeing the smiling blue eyes turned to herself. The hands had lost their vigor, the hair was much more white than blonde, but the same old mischief shined behind thick glasses.

"Heidy? Oh my..." Joy carefully hugged the old Buchanan's nanny, who must have been pushing her seventies.

"I'm so proud of seeing the woman you've became. And bringing a fine young man home too." Joy blushed and looked at McGee, who chose that moment to look up from the small boy sitting on his lap asking for another story. He smiled at her before turning back to the story, after the teenager at his side urged him for another Gibbs' story.

"Yes, he is a fine man, isn't he?"

"Yet, what's holding you back?"

Heidy, always very perceptive, examined the troubled look flickering on her old charge's face.

"Sometimes, in order to go forward, we have to go back to the beginning."

"What do you mean?" Joy looked sharply at her old nanny, who took her hand and gently deposited a small rosebud into the open palm.

"That's something that you have to figure out yourself, my dear." Heidy smiled and closed Joy's hand over the rose, before touching gently her cheek and walking away, leaving a confused Joy staring at her back.

Joy glanced down at the rosebud firmly gripped in her hand, thinking hard about its possible meaning, before turning around and leaving the gathering without saying a word to anyone.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

McGee was having a great time talking with the youngsters, even when some older men from the church came to talk about their opinion about the games and such. Some were very set in their ways, but surprisingly most of them were quite open minded about what should or not be explored in the gaming world their children had contact every day.

He would sometimes glance towards the corner where Joy was sipping on her iced tea, talking here and there with old acquaintances or simply hearing the oldest tale of someone's grandchild's exploits.

He engaged in an enthusiastic conversation with a farmer who was surprisingly interested with satellite tracking of storms and he lost track of time. When he looked up, Joy was nowhere to be seen. After looking around and not finding her anywhere on sight, he went up to Joseph, who was sitting with an old bearded man and inquired about his daughter.

"Have you seen Joy around?"

"No, I thought she was with you."

"She is gone," an old rheumatic lady in a purple dress said, her hat barely hanging from her head.

Apparently, even in middle of nowhere, Montana, they had some _very_ peculiar people.

"Where did she go?" McGee asked just to receive a very confusing answer.

"She went to solve a mystery. I don't understand these young people. They haven't learnt yet to let things be."

At the old woman's words, McGee frowned and started to think what that could possibly be. His mind replayed their walk through the small town as she showed him her favorite places and their walk through the rural lanes surrounding Glasgow.

She kept talking, "You young folks don't understand that _comprehending_ something is not important. What is important is to _feel_. Feel completely and truly what's around you. The sun on your skin and the wind in your hair. To understand is to lose the sense of the mysteries that surrounds us. And I tell you more..."

McGee glanced apologetically at Joseph, turned around and left them, while the woman was still talking.

"Hey, I'm not done yet. Where are you going?"

Joseph smiled at McGee's back, as he hurried between the people towards the exit of the garden. The old purple lady turned to Joseph, getting unnerved at his joyful face.

"Why are you laughing? What is that boy doing? Where is he going?"

"I believe he is going to meet his destiny."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

As soon as he left the church grounds, he first started walking in hurried steps down the lane. Then he started to run.

He saw in a glance the shops going by as he ran down the empty street in that Sunday afternoon, his long legs taking him towards his goal. His shoes weren't appropriated for that type of jogging, each step jarring his knees and he was aware that he would pay for it later.

He ran down the main street and slowed down to turn to the left, towards the small rural lane leading outside the city and towards the fields in the north part of the town. His lungs started to burn, his eyes were watering from the effort, but his mind screamed at him that he had to find her.

And his heart told him exactly where she would be.


	10. Meaning

**_Chapter 9: Meaning_**

**_You have filled my world with meaning. You have made me so happy and more fulfilled as a person. Thank you for taking me as I am; loving me, and welcoming me into your heart. I promise to always love you, respect you as an individual, and to be faithful to you forever. Today I choose you to be my partner, and commit myself to you for the rest of my life._**

Joy stood before the old crippled house for a long time, staring at the broken shutters and the complete state of disrepair of it. Most of the glass panes had been broken, either by vandalism or by the storms that had blown strongly over the house for the last thirty years.

The breeze was gentle as it fluttered across the prairie, moving slowly the leaves and the weeds and plants on the garden surrounding the house. The noise of the wind whispering against the old house should have been scary, but it only caused even more curiosity to Joy, as she couldn't figure out why that place felt familiar.

She felt the breeze lightly touching her skin, making her long blue dress glue against her legs as she slowly approached the rusted gates through the old dirty path coming from the town, her blue high heels sinking in the fresh soil.

Joy leaned her head to the side as she stared at the house, feeling once again the strange sense of familiarity burning in her chest as she looked at the peeling paint and broken window panes of the property.

Joy slowly walked up the dirty lane towards the small iron gate, completely covered by rust thanks to several years of disrepair and very wet summers facing tornados and pouring rain, followed by freezing winters common to that part of the country.

She slowly pushed the opening gate, hearing it moan on its hinges as she slowly entered the private property.

The feeling of familiarity grew as she stepped beyond the gate. Her curiosity lead her around the porch and she found something that made her pause.

She was in a garden.

Someone, a long time ago, had dedicated a long time of his or her life to keep that garden well tended. But now ivy had overtaken the clean spaces, but several rosebushes still fought bravely to survive, lolling silently in the breeze.

Joy felt a shiver and glanced at the rosebushes, feeling a faint memory stirring on the back of her mind, of the smell of fresh earth and delicate small hands tending pretty roses.

And as soon as the image came it went, just like a wisp of smoke.

Joy looked down to the rosebud she still had in her hand, rolling it between her fingers pensively.

She finally turned to the house and slowly climbed the porch steps, hearing the steps groan under her weight, careful not to stick the heels of her blue high heel shoes in any rotten piece of wood.

She refrained from touching the handrail of the stairs, afraid of it falling apart such was the state of disrepair of it. Finally she arrived to the door, finding it locked.

She looked around, sad for losing her time with such foolish thinking. She turned around to leave and something made her stop. She walked over to one of the windows and slowly ran her hand over the window pane. After some tries, her fingers touched something that surprised her.

She took it into her hand and stared at it, trying to imagine if that key was the one to open that door.

And how did she know where to find it?

Another mystery to be solved.

She went the door and used the key, closing her eyes when she heard the click of the lock turning. She slowly entered and found the house empty, as she had expected it to be. There was a thick cover of dust over everything and once white bed sheets covered the bigger pieces of furniture.

And yet, the house gave her chills as she again felt a strange sense of familiarity towards it.

She walked through the living room, finding rotten curtains hanging at the windows, dirt and dust covering everything. She approached a low furniture piece and removed its cover, finding a beautiful red Victorian settee under it, its silk cloth still a shiny red despite its age. She looked around and removed the cover of another sofa, sitting down on it trying to figure out what her mind was trying to tell her.

"I've been here before." She looked around the living room, before her gaze fell on the door that led to the kitchen.

A noise from upstairs made her look towards the stairs and she gasped as she saw a little girl carrying dirty blankets in her arms coming down the stairs, crossing the living room with her cargo and moving to the kitchen.

The child was in threadbare clothes, one piece over the other, and there was a disturbing familiarity in the way she moved that took Joy's breath away. The little girl stopped before the kitchen's door and glanced back.

Joy was completely aware that the kid was a hallucination, as she was kind of transparent just as a ghost should be, but the kid's stare was direct when she turned to Joy and leaned her head to the side, in a gesture so familiar that froze Joy's mind for a moment.

The kid smiled and disappeared in the kitchen.

Joy jumped off of the sofa and followed the vision, finding herself in the kitchen, which was in an equal state of neglect as the rest of the house.

She looked around, but the little girl was nowhere to be seen.

She reached the kitchen counter, supporting her hands on top of it and closing her eyes, taking deep breaths trying to calm herself.

No, she wasn't going insane.

There must be a logical explanation for it.

The abrupt noise of a door closing somewhere upstairs made Joy jump and turn around. Her gaze fixed on the little girl who appeared again, this time pushing a kitchen chair from the kitchen table all the way to the kitchen cupboard. The little girl pushed the chair in a straight line right in front of Joy, her brown gaze always fixed on Joy's face until she stopped, turned to the cupboard and opened it.

She put something blue inside and closed the door, finally disappearing again.

Joy stayed there for a full minute, staring at the old kitchen cupboard, trying to figure out what that was supposed to mean.

Who was the child? And what was she trying to show her?

Joy, in shaking steps, walked around the counter and slowly approached the kitchen cupboard, one of her hands stretching ahead towards the door knob.

She sighed loudly and opened it very fast. She got even more confused when she saw its contents.

Inside the cupboard was a small blue winged unicorn, threadbare and dusty from years of residing in there.


	11. Without reservation

A/n: Sorry it took me a while to update. RL and other stuff. This is a lemons alert. This particular chapter has sex in it. Not 'wow, what?' Sex scene but a 'uhm… finally' sex scene... You've been warned.

I love music, so again I have to suggest my soundtrack for this chapter: Look up for Mayday Parade : "I'd Hate To Be You When People Find Out What This Song Is About" 

The song is basically the chapter with music. Enjoy.

K.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter<strong>__** 10: Without reservation**_

_**On this special day, I give to you in the presence of God,  
>my promise to stand by your side, in sickness and health,<br>in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad.  
>I promise to love you without reservation, to honor and respect you,<br>to comfort and support you each and every day, to laugh with you and cry with you,  
>to grow with you in mind and spirit, to always be open and honest with you,<br>and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live.**_

She stretched a hand out to take the unicorn of the cupboard, but before she touched the soft plush toy she heard a familiar voice shouting outside the house, the sound echoing through the garden into the broken windows.

"Joy!"

She paused and the same voice called out, demanding an answer.

"Joy! Where are you?"

She looked sadly at the unicorn, before closing the cupboard doors again and walking out of the kitchen towards the porch.

Standing by the gates of the property she found McGee, out of breath and with messy hair, his shoes caked by the dust of the dirty road. He was faintly sweating, leaving half moons under his shirt and jacket, a silent testimony of his effort to find her.

She went to the edge of the porch, at the top of the steps leading to the garden, looking at him as he looked up at her, their eyes focused on each other, silently questioning and waiting.

In his gaze, he finally bared himself and showed the depth of his feelings, sending shivers all over her, as he took one step at the time toward the porch where she was standing.

They kept silent, just looking into each other's eyes, as he slowly crossed the unkept garden and climbed the steps, until he finally stood before her, towering over her smaller frame. She didn't dare tear her eyes away, just waiting for what was next.

He was gasping for breath, looking at her with those deep green eyes which were - had always been - portals to his soul.

They silently acknowledged and accepted what was before them, their failings, their fears, their tears and took a step towards each other, soon followed by another step, that led to another step and both were in each other's arms.

Their kiss was electrifying, bringing a moan out of both of them as their hands desperately sought each other, aching with the desire to make up for the lost time thanks to their insecurities and fears.

He brought her against his chest, crushing her into his arms as his lips left hers to follow the line of her chin, then down her neck. She moaned as he lowered his mouth and bit her neck, applying light kisses over the soft skin he could reach at the same time his hands ran down her back towards her lower back, finally settling down on her waist and bringing her against his growing desire.

They both moaned with the contact.

Finally he captured her lips again, lowering his hands even more and guiding her so she would jump so she could enfold his waist with her legs.

Once he had her firmly in his grip, he walked with her towards the open door of the kitchen, crossing it with sure steps until he deposited her on the Victorian chaise settee he had seen briefly as soon as he stepped through the door.

Once she was lying there, he stood over her, took his jacket and shirt, dropping both at the feet of the sofa before kissing her again, this time without the same urgency as before but still deeply. His expert hands worked on the zipper of the back of her dress. Once that was undone, he was able to lift his torso and unveil several inches of creamy flesh that the indigo blue dress hid from his eyes.

As her dress was bunched up around her waist, he lowered his mouth to run on the edge of the hot pink bra, at the same time his hands lowered to her legs, slowly gliding over silky skin and bringing the hem of the skirt of her dress up. She moaned as his fingers softly ran behind her knees, and he grinned as she fidgeted as his tongue licked and tormented her soft flesh, before he lifted one hand to her bra straps and removed it out of his way.

She finally dug her nails on his shoulders as his lips took hold of a nipple and suckled on it. He paid the same homage to the other, as the same time that his hands reached what they were looking for and ripped the only obstruction between him and his goal.

Joy cried out as he touched her intimately, using his knowledge of her body to his advantage as she thrashed under his ministrations. He moved his head and kissed her deeply, his tongue mimicking the movements his eager body would soon be doing.

Joy soon reached down and touched him, bringing a hiss out of him as he had to pause his ministrations and support his head on her shoulder as he gasped and moaned as she caressed him intimately.

"Two can play this game." She whispered with a smile. However, she was surprised when he moved his hand and stopped hers.

She looked at him confused, as he made her look into her eyes with caring eyes as he bit his full lower lip before speaking, his green eyes never deviating from hers.

"It's not a game. You've said it yourself. It's not a competition. It's us. Only us. No case, no masks, no more lies or insecurities between us. Just us."

She simply kept staring at him as he gave some space between them, took his pants and boxers off and laid on top of her again, molding his body to hers at the same time his hands went to her hips and lifted them from the chaise.

"Look at me." He whispered, so she lifted her eyes towards his. She gasped as he moved slowly within her, taking and possessing her, but he kept her captive just by the force of his gaze, as he squinted and leaned his head, touching his forehead to hers as his breathing increased with the tempo of his movements and never breaking their staring match.

Finally he kissed her again, both closing their eyes with the onslaught of sensation and feeling, shivering as their moans filled the living room until their tempo increased again, becoming more frantic as they both lost the last resemblance of control and let go, seeking the other frantically. Nails dug painfully in soft flesh, their breathing sped up as stars started to explode before their closed eyelids.

McGee felt a sharp thunder crossing his nervous receptacles, the energy somehow bursting from his head down his spine, warming up everything in between and making him shout as he crushed her against his chest and emptied himself in her willing flesh.


	12. Our Journey begins today

_**Chapter 11: Our Journey begins today**_

_**I love you. You are my best friend and will be forever. Today I give myself to you in marriage to be your **__**husband. I promise to encourage you, to laugh with you and to comfort you in times of sorrow. I promise to love you in good times and bad. I promise to cherish and respect you. I vow to be true and faithful for as long as we both shall live. Because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you, caring, loving and being there for you in all life has for us. I will always be the person that you can trust, talk to and the person that will always understand. I will make my home in your heart. These promises I give you today and all of the days of our lives. Take this ring as a sign of my faith and commitment. Our love has given us wings and our journey begins today.**_

Warmth flowed through his veins as a sentiment of contentment finally settled firmly on his chest, as he suddenly became aware of every breath he drew into his chest, the chilly air filling his lungs and filtering the oxygen out of the cold air and moving it to his starving cells.

He breathed deeply again and his nostrils were filled with cold air, peaches aroma and sweat, mixed with a peculiar odor that his brain immediately recognized as something related to sweaty nights and toe curling pleasure.

He blinked open his eyes and found his forehead laying against old red silk, with tiny yellow flowers carefully embroidered on it. It smelt lightly like dust, but the touch was soothing to his burning skin. All the rest of his body was draped as a second skin over soft warm flesh, its curves softly cuddling his harder and stronger body.

He moved lightly, trying to get his weight off of his knees, and he was rewarded with a low moan as he found out they were still intimately united, warm flesh still reflexively grasping him in sporadic spasms. He moaned and thrust back, receiving a moan in response, so he lowered his lips to her neck and bit lightly as he felt his desire reawakening, smiling against her skin as she gasped lightly and answered with a moan, a silky leg moving to wrap around his waist as his desire made itself known again.

After weeks of self imposed exile and despair , when he felt like his head was most likely to explode as his mind didn't catch up with his body, refusing him rest and release, the sensation of finally being in control again was breathtaking.

Or maybe this is the loss of control that Maggie had told him to achieve?

Being spontaneous, letting go of all mental strongholds and doing something completely out of character… darn, the old dragon lady was right.

He moaned deeply and sped up, being rewarded with claw like fingermarks on his back as the pleasure buildup continued.

He tried to resolve mathematical problems and Pythagorean equations to slow down his climax, but his mind kept going back to the fixed idea that this was it.

This was what poets, writers, songs were all talking about, as a liquid fire took the place of blood and burned souls together, where two became one, forever.

And he decided then that he would never - ever - let that escape from his grasp again.

Finally light came behind his eyelids and boiling lava flowing through his veins until he saw no more.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"How did you find me here?" Joy asked as she slowly fixed her dress back into place and McGee put his clothes back on, standing up to close his trousers and put the shirt inside of his pants.

"Someone back at the church told me that you went to solve a mystery. The only mystery you've told me in the town was related to this house, so..."

She looked at the floor chagrined, as she looked for her blue shoes that had been kicked away at some moment during their tryst.

"Yeah, good guess, Mr. Investigator."

"It wasn't a guess. It was merely a reasonable study of the clues at hand." He grinned as he found a small pink silky thing and gave it to her.

She looked at it chagrined and glared at him. "You know, if you keep ripping my underwear from me I will soon run out of knickers to wear."

"I'll gladly buy you more." He said with laughter in his voice, as he put his light jacket back on. "With one condition."

He waited until she stopped trying to fix her hair and look at him to deliver his punchline.

"As long as you let me keep ripping them off of your body."

Her laughter was exactly what he wanted to achieve, as both were filled with mirth at the ridiculousness of the situation, feeling lightness in the mood that had been missing these last few weeks since their return from Japan and their arrival to Glasgow.

Both stopped chuckling as they were finally properly dressed, their clothes a little bit worse to wear but at least they were presentable. Their hair was a hopeless case, so they simply let it be. They paused and looked at each other, the feeling of bubbling happiness still in their chests as they slowly walked into each other's arms and hugged, glad that whatever life might throw at them they could face it, as long as they did it together.

"Did you figure it out?" He asked against her hair, his nostrils filled with peaches scent.

"Uhm?"

"The mystery you were talking about."

Joy took a step back, still in his arms and looked up, seeing that finally the dark shadows of doubt and insecurity that had lingered in his eyes were mostly gone, leaving a tranquility in his green eyes.

"I've only found more questions."

"Show me."

She took his hand and led him to the old cupboard that the vision girl had showed her. She stopped before it, letting go of his hands to open the old doors and showing him its contents.

"What's the meaning of this?"

He looked confused at her as she took the dirty blue unicorn out of the cupboard and showed it to him, her forehead crunched in a frown. She delicately touched the wings in soft plush, the horn and looked up at him.

"I... don't know exactly how, but I think I'm the one who lived here. Before being adopted, before the Buchanans."

Seeing the confused look on McGee's face, she continued, her fingers carefully holding the plush toy. "I've had a vision when I've entered this house of a little girl carrying bedsheets and blankets to be washed. The way she moved and the way she looked like..."

Joy paused, her eyes fixed on the delicate wings almost threadbare under her fingers. "Tim, that little girl was me."

"But how did you get here in the first place?" McGee folded his arms, looking at her, confused and seeing the same confusion on her face.

"I... I... don't know."


	13. I promise you these things

_**Chapter 12: **__**I promise you these things**_

_**From this day forward I promise you these things.  
>I will laugh with you in times of joy and comfort you in times of sorrow.<br>I will share in your dreams, and support you as you strive to achieve your goals.  
>I will listen to you with compassion and understanding,<br>and speak to you with encouragement.  
>I will help you when you need it, and step aside when you don't.<br>I will remain faithful to you for better or worse, in times of sickness and health.  
>You are my best friend and I will love and respect you always.<strong>_

They came back to the house that Sunday afternoon still puzzled with the mystery at hand, and neither were surprised to find Joseph sitting again by the fireplace with a book in his hands, just waiting for them to arrive.

"Hi Dad."

"Hi Joseph."

"Hi." Joseph looked up from his book and glanced at them, did a double take and stared at them again, noticing that something must have happened.

"Joy, I'll be up shortly, I would like to talk to your dad."

Timothy said, squeezing her hand and pointing to the stairs, silently asking her to wait for him upstairs.

She looked at him sharply, receiving just a small smile and a silent order to go up. She smiled and kissed his cheek, before climbing the stairs leaving the two men alone in the living room.

"Good night, Dad."

"Good night, Peanut."

The two men waited until they've heard the definite sounds of the footsteps entering the room and the door closing, letting the silence fill the house and the only sound to be heard was the flicker of the fire burning in the fireplace.

Joseph saw something in McGee's face that made his heart speed up, so Joseph set his book aside and pointed to the sofa, silently inviting him to sit as he moved from the love seat to the two seat sofa in front of the younger man.

Both men looked at each other, one seeing the barely there nervousness in the gestures of the other, waiting for someone to start.

"Do you have something to tell me, son?"

"Ah... I'm aware that... you are a traditional man."

"Yes, I am."

"And... I … so... listen, I really love your daughter."

Joseph made and effort to keep from grinning, tightly holding a serious face on.

"I know that. I can see that."

"What I'm... really trying to say is... thanks for opening your house for me, for us, during this difficult time in our lives even though we're not exactly following your advice in certain things and..."

"I'd rather have you two under my roof, regardless of the status of your relationship, than worry about where you might be."

McGee rubbed his hands nervously against each other, his gaze firmly set on the carpet.

"Ah... so thanks."

"You're welcome."

McGee kept fidgeting, trying to find the right words. Joseph finally understood the urge Gibbs had of headslapping his people. If that was a common thing, at least a light slap on the head might jar them to speak faster.

"Son, is there anything else you want to tell me?"

McGee took a deep breath, lifting green eyes to Joseph's face and finally blurted what was on his mind in a single breath.

"Would you give me your daughter's hand in marriage?"

The little devil on Joseph's shoulder did a little jig dance, making him grin internally as he prepared mentally to grill the young man before himself.

Without showing his glee, Joseph sat back and stared seriously at McGee, noticing him starting to sweat, nervously, and slowly started asking the same questions he had asked Wilson when he came to him with the same question so many years ago when he proposed to his daughter Faith.

At least McGee kept his whimpers to himself.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Soft barefoot steps entered the master suite, the rustling of soft cloth waking up Maggie as a shadow came to stand by her bedside.

"Mom?" Joy whispered, taking one of her hands in her warmer ones, feeling Maggie squeeze it back in response.

"Yeah."

"Guess what?"

Joy leaned and whispered against Maggie's ear, causing her to chuckle as she heard what had just happened.

Joy leaned back, seeing her mother's eyes shining with happiness.

"Just for that, all this suffering was worthwhile. But I have to say that it was damn time."

Joy simply giggled.


	14. The Riddle – the adventure of life

_**Chapter 13: The Riddle – the adventure of life**_

_**I love you, and I thank the Lord for the love that has bound  
>our hearts and lives together in spiritual fellowship of marriage.<br>I will love, honor and cherish you always.  
>As we enter upon the privileges and joys of life's most holy relationship,<br>and begin together the great adventure of life.  
>I will love you in sickness as in health, in poverty as in wealth,<br>in sorrow as in joy,  
>and will be true to you by so long as we both shall live.<strong>_

They stayed in a happy daze for a few days, finally sleeping deeply after exhausting their bodies in real bedroom Olympic marathons. Their therapist immediately noticed the difference and latched on it mercilessly, making them dissect each and every act until they were _ad nauseum_ tired of speaking on the subject.

Yet they endured it good naturedly as they were too happy to complain about it. McGee chatted with Joseph asking him for his help on what he was planning and Joseph would just grin and give him some info on Joy's likes and dislikes that only a father can know. The conspirators kept a low key, while Joy would look at them and simply grin, letting it pass.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Just their ragged breathing filled the room. Both human forms were too out of breath to even attempt to move.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"That was…"

"Yeah."

They stay in silence, and the male lifts his head a little, to study the breathless female under him.

"Hey." Tim smiles. Joy looks gorgeous with her bedroom eyes, her hair in a mess on his pillow, her curls in a mad arrangement around her face.

She looks at him and smiles back.

"Hey yourself."

They grin at each other for a moment.

"Not that I'm complaining," she licks her own bloated lips, result of his attack, and Tim's eyes are attracted by the movement. She smiles again, glancing at the clock. It was three fifteen am, and she had just woken up to find Tim worshipping her body in one of the most sensual experiences yet to date. "What's the occasion?"

"What occasion?"

"For this…" she laughs, and the laughter is contagious and he laughs as well.

"I'm not complaining, it was just…"

"I don't know." He admits softly, gently pressing another kiss to her lips.

"You don't."

"No, I don't know."

He shakes his head trying to free it from cobwebs, and lifts his torso lightly to look down at her body, the marks of his lips, fingers and teeth shining against the flushed skin, before finally looking up at her face again.

"I just woke up and had to have you, some kind of primal behavior, I apologize if I was too much…"

"No, no." Joy laughs, "I was just surprised," she hugs him, and brings his face down for a kiss. They kiss softly for a moment, then Tim opens his mouth and demands more, which Joy happily obliges. They pause only when breathing becomes mandatory, and she continues, "I like it."

"You like it," he murmurs, touching her nose with his.

"Uhm."

He grins, and folds his arms around her upper body and flips both of them on the bed in a surprise movement, which brings a yelp from Joy, so that he's the one under her body, and her body is on top of his.

"You like it," he says huskily.

"Yes," she grins back.

His hand slides down her back, softly touching her scars, and when it comes to her lower back he brings her closer to his body, showing her his reawakening desire.

"Timothy," she moans, and he kisses her deeply, moving her body to accommodate him again.

She moans loudly again, making Tim bite his lower lip to keep from grinning.

"You do know that your father is asleep just two doors down the corridor." He whispers as he nibbles softly on her ear.

"Oh, shut up!" She hisses playfully, biting his ear and making him moan.

NICS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"They're having a Sci-Fi convention in Billings on Saturday," McGee said later that week, looking at the ad in the internet, while he checked his emails and wrote to Tony, Ziva and Abby.

"Really? Do you wanna go?" Joy asked going to his side, seeing the ad on the website that he was checking online.

He looked at her, hopeful.

"Do you really mean it? It's what, three hours from here to Billings?"

"More like five hours by car. But we could drive down tomorrow, hang around the city on Friday and stay Saturday at your convention. We drive back on Sunday after lunch."

He grinned, finally seeing the opportunity he had needed. "So, you're okay if we go there and stay for the weekend."

"Sure, let me talk to dad, we'll need a better car than the pickup." She left the office, leaving McGee alone.

As soon as she was gone, McGee pulled up the Billings yellow pages and started looking up jewelry stores.


	15. Save a horse, ride a cowboy

a/n: My mind took a decisive turn to the gutter with this chapter. I couldn't possibly write everything I've imagined happening with this song in the background, so I'll let your imagination go wild with the lyrics.

Poor McGee...

Soundtrack for this chapter is Big & Rich song 'Save a horse, ride a cowboy'._**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS <strong>_

_**Chapter 14: Save a horse, ride a cowboy**_

"_**True love's the gift which God hath given, to man alone beneath the heaven.  
>The silver link, the silver tie, which heart to heart, and mind to mind,<br>in body and in soul can bind."  
>Walter Scott<strong>_

"You have got to be kidding me." McGee said in a whisper, as he stared at the precious vehicle in front of him flabbergasted.

Joy saw the barely contained enthusiasm in his face and glanced at her dad, who just grinned and walked out of the garage, leaving them alone to stare at the vehicle before them.

"Please tell me that your father is not serious."

"Nope," she turned to the jewel in front of her, shining in polished cherry red color.

"That's an original 1959 convertible Cadillac series 62. All original pieces, carefully kept in working condition..." she noticed McGee approaching the lateral door of the car and running his fingers over the paint, "... thanks to my brothers and their absolute obsession towards old cars."

"It belongs to your father?"

She grinned, "Nope. It belongs to my mom. It was actually my grandpa's - the general - favorite car, so when he passed away he gave it to mom with the condition to keep it unadulterated and always in the family. So we only use it on big occasions."

"So... is this a big occasion?"

"Tell me, Special Agent Timothy McGee," She approached him and gently played with the sleeve of his shirt, a wicked grin on her face.

"Have you ever had sex on the back seat of a Caddy in the desert?"

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

_Well, I walk into the room passing out hundred dollar bills  
>And it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grill<br>And I buy the bar a double round of crown and everybody's getting down  
>An' this town ain't never gonna be the same<em>

Their drive to Billings was an American dream come true for McGee, as he had an amazing machine purring at his fingertips, the Caddy streaking down the highway with no cars for miles, surrounded by an amazing scenery all the way to the horizon line, all that topped with nice weather and perfect blue skies, the same color of Joy's dress on the Sunday they've finally reconnected.

All of that crowned with the presence of the woman he so desperately loves by his side, singing along sappy country songs playing on the radio and making him laugh at the utter ridiculousness of it.

_Cause I saddle up my horse and I ride into the city  
>I make a lot of noise cause the girls, they are so pretty<br>Riding up and down Broadway on my old stud Leroy  
>And the girls say save a horse, ride a cowboy<br>Everybody says save a horse, ride a cowboy_

"I can't believe you know the lyrics."

"Why not? That's pure country!"

"That's pure crap!"

Her answer was a crystalline laugh, which echoed in the car as he stepped down on the gas and kept going down the highway, as she sang louder.

_And I wouldn't trade ol' Leroy or my Chevrolet for your Escalade  
>Or your freak parade I'm the only John Wayne left in this town<em>

His heart was light and life was good, finally good, as they slowly crossed the state south. He had written down the address of the stores he wanted to visit, now he just needed to find out a time to drop by without raising Joy's suspicion.

"I've booked us in a small inn downtown, it's pretty neat and clean and I've stayed there before when shopping with Faith and mom. Depending on the time we arrive, we could rest a little before going to grab a bite. There's a nice bar near by that has an amazing live music band."

McGee hummed, already planning ahead. "Sounds nice."

"Are you okay?"

He grinned at her, "Never been better."

He slowly rolled the car to a stop on the side of the empty highway.

"Why are we stopping?"

_I'm a thorough-bred, that's what she said in the back of my truck bed__  
><em>_As I was gettin' buzzed on suds out on some back country road__  
><em>_We where flying, high fining, whine, having ourselves a big and rich time__  
><em>_And I was going, just about as far as she'd let me go__  
><em>

He took his sun glasses off, smiling at her windblown hair and moss green dress, modestly going down her knees and wrapping around her chest.

"You mentioned something about the backseat earlier."

_But her evaluation of my cowboy reputation__  
><em>_Had me begging for salvation all night long__  
><em>_So I took her out giggin frogs, duced her to my old bird dog__  
><em>_And sang her every Willie Nelson song I could think of ...  
><em>

She looked at him surprised for a moment, but when her mind finally connected the dots she laughed until tears came out of her eyes.

_...and we made love!_

They arrived in Billings only at nightfall.


	16. What have I to give you?

_**Chapter 15: What have I to give you?**_

_**What have I to give you, Tim?  
>The promise to take you as my only love from this day forward, to stand by your side, to listen when you speak,<br>to comfort you when you cry,  
>and to join your laughter with my own.<br>Take this ring, and be my husband.**_

In the following morning, he slowly put his clothes on unwilling to wake up the exhausted sleeping figure on the bed. He slowly closed the buttons of his shirt and he looked down at her as she sighed and breathed slowly, unaware of his watching.

The dark circles around her eyes were gone, replaced by the healthy shiny skin of those well fed and well rested. There was an aura of something indescribable around her that just made McGee wish he could bottle it up and sell it. He probably would become the richest man on the earth.

But he was already, as that woman was his, and he was ready to shout it to the whole world and make it official.

He sat on the edge of the bed to put his shoes on, his eyes still on her and for a brief moment he had a flashback of her sleeping in his bed for the first time on that Saturday night so long ago.

They had been strangers who had apparently nothing in common, seeking solace into each other's arms for a few hours and they ended up finding something... extraordinary.

He stood up and silently left the inn room, as a man on a mission, eager to fulfill his task at hand.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

When Joy woke up a few hours later, she looked around and found the bedroom empty. Looking at his pillow, she found a small red rosebud and a card.

"_Joy,_

_I had to run some errands, I'll be back at noon. Ring the reception as I've ordered a surprise breakfast for you. See you for lunch._

_P.S. Go shop for drop dead __gorgeous__ dress, we have a date tonight._

_Yours forever, _

_Tim."_

She pushed all the pillows behind her back and settled against them, grinning like crazy at the sappy letter, but sappy was good between them, because they've meant it. Every single word of it was meaningful.

She rang the reception and ran to the bathroom, washing up before the bellboy finally came upstairs.

When her breakfast arrived, she couldn't help her giggles as she lay on the bed and ate sinfully sweet strawberries with chocolate sauce crepes, coupled with an extra tall cappuccino with an extra dose of chocolate.


	17. Our miracle

**_Chapter 16: Our miracle_**

**_Our miracle lies in the path we have chosen together. I enter this marriage with you knowing that the true magic of love is not to avoid changes, but to navigate them successfully._**

**_Let us commit to the miracle of making each day work - together._**

"May I help you sir?" The solicitous vendor in one of the top jewelry stores in Billings approached the tall man looking eagerly at the rings display. By the quality of his clothes and watch, the vendor smiled scenting a good deal.

"Oh, I'm just looking around really."

"I see. Something special? A special occasion perhaps?"

"Ah... actually, I'm looking for engagement and wedding rings."

"Ah, I see." _Yes yes, I'm going to hit my mark this month,_ the seller grinned and herded the young lamb to slaughter, taking him inside and showing him the displays of various stones, precious metals and settings

One hour later, the seller was already silently fuming, as the young man couldn't decide on the stone or metal, his green eyed gaze flickering from one display case to another.

"I see." The man said blankly staring at a richly encrusted ring with several diamonds which easily could buy a small house. "But she wouldn't be able to use something like that at work. We need something more..."

"Simple."

"Not simple, but classic."

Another hour, no choice was made.

"I'll go for walk and maybe I'll come back later, okay."

"We'll be here."_ There goes my commission_, the seller thought as he put the rings back into the safe.

McGee shook his head as he walked out of the store and kept walking, aware that none of those rings would have fit their life style. She was worth a lot, but she couldn't wear a house on her finger whenever she was questioning a suspect. It had to be something...

He glanced to the side as he walked in front of a small jewelry shop and froze. He took a step back and approached the window, his eyes landing on a pair of rings that made his heart start beating faster.

It was one of those little family shops handed down by father to son, so when the owner saw the man looking at one of his pieces outside he went to the window and stared at him until he caught the young man's eye.

He waved him in and smiled when the tall green eyed man entered his shop.

"Hi, I would like to see..."

"Finally you've decided to pop the question, uhm?" The old bald man said looking grinning at McGee, who froze and stared at him, surprised. "You've waited for so long for someone like her and when she finally came into your life, you could barely believe she would love you. Yet she does, and she stood by your side and now you are deciding to take the plunge."

"Ah... how do you know?"

"Secret of the trade." The old man said as he took the rings from the window display and brought it to the table. "These are white gold rings, handmade and carefully crafted. There are no two alike."

"Oh... how much?"

"How much is she worth?"

"Is that a type of tricky question?" McGee looked chagrinned at the vendor, unwilling to leave several months of salary for a tiny ring.

The old man grinned, going around the counter and locking the door of the shop. He touched McGee's shoulder and led him to the back of the shop, to another display illuminated with indirect light.

"These are special, but let me show you something else."

Only half an hour later and a huge hole in his savings accounts, McGee left that little story happy with his findings and eager for the next steps of his plan.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

After her delicious breakfast she left to explore the city. She got some directions from the inn owner and went to the shopping mall indicated to her, but she didn't find anything eye catching. Everything was mainstream design, haute couture or way beyond her price range.

She finally spotted two teenagers giggling in flowered dresses and followed them, paying attention to the names on the shopping bags. The two girls entered a small shop a few blocks down the road, between a coffee shop and a hair styling salon.

She stopped in front of the shop and glanced inside, seeing rows after rows of clothes inside, while the giggling girls disappeared inside of it going down the aisles.

It was a costume shop.

Joy looked at her reflection at the window, humming lightly to herself. One of the sales attendants inside was hanging some new clothes, transferring them from one place to the other. And it was in that exact moment that Joy saw it.

She leaned her head to the side as the sales attendant unveiled the dress, the voluptuous cloth flowing like living fire to the floor and Joy had to hold her breath as she imagined herself inside of it.

Even better, when she imagined McGee's face looking at her inside of that dress.

She grinned and entered the shop, going directly to the attendant holding the dress in her arms.

After trying it on, a few adjustments here and there made in it, she was a proud owner of a beautiful gown and matching attire for McGee.

She couldn't help her excitement as she imagined their arrival at the convention.

Now, she needed to find matching shoes and headwear.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

At lunch time McGee came back to the inn room and found a laundry bag carefully set on top of the bed, polished boots and … is that really a black velvet hat and sword belt?

There was a small note on top of the items, so he took it curious at what it could possibly say.

_"Dear Elflord,_

_My appointment at the hairdresser might run late. If I'm not back by twelve thirty, meet me at the convention._

_Yours forever,_

_Your Lady."_

McGee chuckled lightly at the note, before setting it aside and opening the black laundry bag. His chuckles became a full belly laugh as he unveiled what was inside.

He looked at the alarm clock, informing him that it was already one pm. He took the clothes and went to bathroom with them, shedding his own on the way eager to find his Lady later on.


	18. I stand by you

**_Chapter 17: I stand by you_**

**_I stand before you because you have won my heart through your graciousness._**  
><strong><em>You are my life partner, the one I pledge my life and love to.<em>**  
><strong><em>From this day forward, I promise to love, respect, and honor you.<em>**  
><strong><em>I will listen to you, and be open and honest with you.<em>**  
><strong><em>I will be your trusted partner and stand by you through good times and bad.<em>**  
><strong><em>I promise this now and for all the days of my life.<em>**

Linda Gardner had seen many weird clients coming into her salon in her long career as beautician.

Sometimes the client came just to get a small cut on her hair and ended up doing a total redo in her looks.

Others came crying as another hairdresser used the wrong dye or the wrong chemical product on her hair, so it was a touch and go situation to recuperate the poor hair of the calamitous situation it was left in.

Sometimes they had emergency situations like a prom girl who had forgotten to book an appointment and had to get things done now, at that exact same moment.

But nothing had ever prepared her to the client that walked into her beauty parlor that Saturday in late April.

The woman entered her saloon in a cloud of satin and lace, looking nervously around for anyone to help her, as her long brown hair flowed untamed over her back.

"May I help you?" Linda said, and the woman turned to her with pleading eyes and showed her a delicate hair piece of silver and gold lines delicately intertwined as a crown, almost Celtic in design.

"Hi, ah... I couldn't figure out how to attach this to my hair. Do you think that you could do a hairdo fit for this dress?" a soft voice pleaded to Linda whose heart went out for the Lady in front of her.

Something fell to the floor behind them and both Linda and the woman turned to look at Artie, Linda's best hair stylist, was staring at the woman with huge eyes frozen in the middle of the salon. His plastic plate with several combs had fallen to the floor when he came into the room and found the two women talking.

"Oh, my dear, you're a sight to behold!" He said in a high pitched voice, his hands immediately going to his waist.

"Come on Artie," Linda took the woman's hand and guided her to one of the empty chairs of her salon. "Call up Sue and Pat out of their lunch break, we have an emergency here."

Artie turned around and ran out of the room towards the phone in the back, eager to call up reinforcements for their task.

Ten minutes later, four people were working on hair and hands and nails, separating makeup, hair products and whatever else they could think of to use on that woman.

Two hours later, they all stepped back to admire their finished work. The woman stood up and went to look at the full body mirror at the back of the salon, gasping when she saw the amazing job the team had done on her.

Linda approached her side as she watched her looking at herself fascinated with the makeup and hairdo done in just a few hours.

"You look beautiful, my dear. I'm sure he will think that too."

The woman sniffed a little, her eyes a little wet. "Do you think so?"

"I know so." Linda gently wiped the corner of her eyes. "Now, no crying as it will mess with the makeup. Go and sweep him off his feet."

The woman smiled brightly at her, before going to the counter, paying for the services rendered and leaving again, leaving a faint scent of peaches in her wake.

"Ah..." Artie sighed deeply, "love is so beautiful."

"May our Lady find her Knight."


	19. You are my once in a lifetime

**_Chapter 18: You are my once-in-a-lifetime_**

**_You are my once-in-a-lifetime, my miracle._**  
><strong><em>May our lives intermingle and our love grow as we become one.<em>**  
><strong><em>You are all I could ever need in my life, my friend, my lover, my everything.<em>**  
><strong><em>I promise to be faithful to you, to love you, honor you, live with you and cherish you,<em>**  
><strong><em>according to the commandments of God, in the holy bond of marriage.<em>**

McGee in normal circumstances would have felt self conscious of walking around with such strange attire, but when he saw a bunch of storm troopers hanging around at one of the cafeteria tables playing cards while sipping cokes and eating burgers, right beside a table where Sailor Moon, Goku and one of the Orcs from Lord of the Rings were calmly eating their lunch, he realized that his Medieval Knight attire was at least discrete after all things considered.

His side laced trousers were fitting, but not tight to the body as the usual French culottes common in medieval wear. He also was wearing one of his own black shirts under a leather doublet, with studded vambraces which added the rugged look to the ensemble. Comfortable knee length riding boots graced his feet, while a small black side hat completed the all black attire.

But what he was very curious about was the very authentic and heavy Spanish sword with scabbard hanging from his belt, which sometimes touched his legs as he walked on the convention. He checked it carefully and he was puzzled as it seemed to be an original piece, down to the embossed sign of the crossed swords and Spanish crown on the polished hilt.

Where did she find that collector's piece in only one shopping morning?

He walked around and saw people from all fandoms, duly attired to represent their favorite movie, series or manga. A giggling bunch of girls in Star Trek uniforms crossed his path, so he waited for them to pass towards the famous series booth down one of the aisles of the big convention.

He had stopped to look at the people at Dungeons and Dragons booth when he felt a bump from behind.

He turned around to apologize just to gulp and take a step back, as an awful creature stood over him with its black leather skin and mouth hovering just centimeters over his head.

"Dude, I'm sorry, I can barely see in this."

McGee took a deep breath, smiled at the man and nodded, taking a step aside and letting the man walk by, his full body latex Cosplay of the Alien movie monster hindering his steps as he made his way through the crowd.

No, that was too geeky. Even for him.

His phone rang, "McGee."

"Where are you?" Joy asked.

"Ah... I'm by the D&D booth. What about you?"

"I'm by the fountain in the main square, right at the middle of the Convention Center."

"I'm two aisles down; I'll be there in two minutes."

"Okay."

Both disconnected, so McGee faced again the crowd going towards the fountain, which had been dubbed as the meeting point of the convention center as different groups gathered over there before separating towards their own corners.

There were Goths, vampire lovers, Orcs and other similarly dressed teens or not so dressed fans, in all sizes, colors and races, all gathered to have fun that Saturday.

McGee reached the fountain and looked around, not finding anyone who remotely resembled Joy. A woman, girl really, in a very low cut black dress came up to him and looked at him with lust in her eyes.

"Hey, sir Knight. Nice blade over there."

McGee merely glanced at her before going back to his search, his height an advantage in the crowd.

"Are you very good with your sword?" The teenager asked, blinking her dark painted eyelids and looking at him with what she thought was a seductive gaze, but which caused only pity in McGee as he saw how young she was.

"Listen, I'm looking for..." his words were lost as his gaze finally settled on a vision at the other side of the square, standing by her own looking around worriedly with a cell phone in her hand.


	20. What can I say to you

**_Chapter 19: What can I say to you_**

**_What can I say to you that I haven't already said,_**  
><strong><em>What can I give you that I haven't already given,<em>**  
><strong><em>Is there anything of me that isn't yours already,<em>**  
><strong><em>My body, my mind, my heart, even my soul,<em>**  
><strong><em>Everything that is me belonged to you long before this,<em>**  
><strong><em>And it shall be yours long after this,<em>**  
><strong><em>I will follow you anywhere and everywhere you lead,<em>**  
><strong><em>Hand in hand and heart in heart.<em>**

**_By Kufi_**

His brain froze and he literally felt all his blood going south, making him extremely aware of how fitting were his trousers as his mind tried to process what his eyes were showing him.

He left the girl talking by herself and slowly crossed the square, going around the fountain and finally stopping when her gaze met his.

The sumptuous burgundy satin flowed in waves all the way to the floor, the A type skirt split in the middle allowing for a panel of the underskirt of the same deep red color to show through. Her torso was encased in a waist reducing corset, which made her waist look even smaller than it really was, at the same time it enhanced the curve of her hips and full breasts.

It was delicately adorned with pale gold embroidery Celtic knot scrolls, going around the edges of the split skirt and all around the hem line. The neckline of the corset and the upper part of the sleeves were studded with garnet crystals and trimmed with ivory pearls, which shone whenever a flicker of light was directed to her.

The sleeves were on the same satin and laced to the dress, while the lower part of the sleeves flowed almost to the floor in a pale colored silk in the same tone of the embroidery that graced the skirt and the hem line.

It was a typical medieval dress in all its historical glory, fit for a queen or a Lady.

He smiled brightly at that thought.

His Lady.

She smiled back and he noticed how her hair looked different, as soft curls fell in an elaborate hairdo framing her face as an Elven like tiara adorned her forehead, working around her head like a crown and weaved between the curls.

She started walking towards him, completely unaware of the heads being turned as she walked on by or the jealous women glaring at her jealous of her attire.

She finally stopped three feet away, smiling at him as she examined him up and down and approved it. She wasn't sure he would look so absolutely gorgeous on the medieval custom attire she had found, but it was a risk worth taking in her opinion.

He looked her up and down too and felt his own smile becoming bigger on his face.

"Joy."

"Yeah."

"Wow."

They grinned at each other like little kids, before she tried to become serious again and, holding her skirts on the folds at the sides, she tried to bow and make a gentle curtsy to him.

"_Sir_ Elflord"

McGee grinned and entered in the game. "My Lady." He bowed too, just as a knight would bow to a lady.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Their matching attires and their courteous ways did not pass unnoticed by those attending the Convention. Many of the convention goers saw the two people in very authentic medieval wear and thought them to be fans from one of the several Medieval movies presented in the east wing.

As they bowed to each other, some of them took their video cameras and started filming it, thinking it was one of the several Cosplay action scenes being reenacted throughout the convention.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"I hope you don't consider it too bold of my part on choosing your attire for the banquet this eve, but I'm aware of your tastes and found it …" she grinned again, "appropriate."

"My Lady, I have to admit that I was initially insecure if that would be a wise idea but..."

Darth Vader, or someone with a very realistic Cosplay of him, walked by flanked by two Storm troopers, eliciting giggles and incredulous stares from both NCIS agents.

"All things considered, it is definitely appropriate." He added, with a smile on his lips.

"Agreed."


	21. A Knight's Quest and Pledge

**_Chapter 20: A Knight's Quest and Pledge_**

**_I pledge you the rest of my life, as your partner and your friend._**  
><strong><em>In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.<em>**  
><strong><em>Amen<em>**

As it always happens in these conventions, as a Cosplay scene starts to unfold, a small circle is formed around the actors in the scene, giving them the space and the privacy needed for the scene to unfold.

Info on a medieval action scene spread out like bushfire, and soon there was a small crowd surrounding the two NCIS agents, who were completely unaware of the excitement of the spectators to their own private conversation.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Both looked at each other, before McGee took another step and Joy started breathing deeply, seeing something in his eyes that warmed her up all the way to her bones.

"What does my lady desire? Just a word and it shall be done."

Joy bit nervously her lower lip, bringing his attention to them. "What is your quest?"

"Quest?"

"Yes. Every knight should have one."

"My quest..." McGee looked down to the floor, thinking about it for a second. He grinned before lifting his eyes and looking at her with mischievous light in his eyes.

"I aim to please my lady, in her desires and requests. I'm a follower of Andreas Capellanus' rules."

"Andre the Chaplain. Wasn't he Eleanor of Aquitaine's Chaplain?"

"Yes, and he wrote down the _Twelve Chief Rules of Love_."

Joy looked confused at him. "I've read extensively but I'm not acquainted with said text. What does it say?"

McGee took another step, taking Joy's hands in his and saying the old twelfth century text by heart.

_Thou shalt keep thyself chaste for the sake of her whom thou lovest._

_Thou shalt not knowingly strive to break up a correct love affair that someone else is engaged in._

_Thou shalt not choose for thy love anyone whom a natural sense of shame forbids thee to marry._

_Be mindful completely to avoid falsehood._

_Thou shalt not have many who know of thy love affair._

_Being obedient in all things to the commands of ladies, thou shalt ever strive to ally thyself to the service of Love._

_In giving and receiving love's solaces let modesty be ever present._

_Thou shalt speak no evil._

_Thou shalt not be a revealer of love affairs._

_Thou shalt be in all things polite and courteous._

_In practicing the solaces of love thou shalt not exceed the desires of thy lover._

Joy looked down to their joined hands, momentarily at loss at words at the beauty of the old text. She smiled lightly as she ran a finger over his lifeline.

"It is lovely, but in our times isn't it only pretty words spoken by foolish lips?"

"Some few believe it still."

"How do you plan to do it?"

McGee, more and more into his role of knight, grinned as he answered.

"I'm going to make myself worthy of my Lady. I've engaged in some of her battles, I've seen her valor as she's not one to wait to be rescued. She is her own champion. Yet she allows me to help in her quest for justice, not looking at me as merely an aide or lowly squire but an equal to herself."

Joy was becoming misty eyed on him, and somehow it wasn't a flirtatious game anymore. McGee became serious and kept going.

"My Lady fascinates me as she might seem weak and frail but she's the strongest person I've ever known. She has been through fire and hail and yet her soul remains unbroken by the trials she has suffered through her own quest for justice."

People had noticed something big was happening by the fountain the circle of curious people around the two medieval clothed people was getting thicker by the minute, as people tried to hear and film or take pictures of the two of them. So the convention goers had even gotten their camcorders and cell phones, many of them imagining it was a Cosplay action scene.

"Maybe this Lady does not feel worthy of your attention, my Lord."

"Ah, but she is worthy. She has faced demons, monsters and dragons without fear, surrounded by brave knights and together they have vanquished them. There were times when she was deeply hurt, yet that hasn't stopped her of fighting the monsters in her path, making her even worthier in my eyes."

Joy gulped and lifted a hand and wiped a tear, smiling shakily at him.

"Okay, what next? I'm running out of ideas here." She admitted in a whisper, deeply shaken by his words.

McGee looked at her for a moment, feeling as if time had stopped for a second, aware of the scratching of the cloth against his skin, the pressure of the leather around his booted feet and the unfamiliar weight of the sword hanging on the side of his belt.

He had an idea then and grinned.

He took another step back, slowly taking the sword out of its scabbard. He saw Joy's eyes becoming huge, floating from the blade to his face confused.

As he did that, there was a gasp followed by a murmur in the crowd, and everyone finally became silent to see what was about to happen between the Lady and the Knight.

McGee looked at the Spanish blade, carefully polished and knelt on one of his knees, the sword parallel to the floor supporting the blade on his open palm, offering it in an unmistakable gesture.

"I offer my services to my Lady. My sword, my body, my own life if necessary. May my very last breath be dedicated to your services. So this way My Lady will be aware of my devotion to her and accept me as her champion." He said with his head bowed, offering the sword up to her.

Joy started shaking, crying silently as she looked at his bowed head before her.

That wasn't a joke. It had stopped being a joke several minutes before, as they both started talking about their feelings for each other.

She considered her options and realized that there weren't options. He had offered her his everything and she greedily wanted to accept it all. Her heart had offered it all several years back and it would accept nothing less in return.

She reverently touched the blade being offered to her, surprised to find it cold. Her hand slowly went to the hilt, taking it out of his hand, bringing a relieved gasp to the man kneeling at the floor as well as for the small crowd watching what was happening.

The blade was surprisingly light; a lethal weapon created for war and killing, but still an elegant piece of craftsmanship designed to also show beauty.

Beautiful and deadly, just like her Knight.

Remembering the rituals of old, her memory bringing forth an old painting she had admired while attending College in England, she moved the blade so it rested on his shoulder.

"I accept your Offer and Pledge of loyalty. May you now be known not only as Elflord, but as …"

She paused, finally seeing some mirth in the situation. "... _Lord_ McGee, Gibbs' Squire out of the Navy Yard, ruler of all information highways..."

McGee had started chuckling in the middle of her speech and when she stopped he looked up, grinning like crazy as she repeated the gesture with the sword on his other shoulder.

"Arise, my Knight."

He stood up and both grinned like crazy loons, before he took another step and took her in his arms, one of his hands going to the back of her neck and tilting her head for a deep kiss, completely ignoring the sword falling from weak fingers to the floor, the whistles and cat calls of the observers or the envious and teary eyed looks from the women watching the scene.


	22. Let us rejoice

**_Chapter 21: Let us rejoice_**

**_Let us be grateful_**  
><strong><em>for the capacity to see, feel, hear, and understand.<em>**  
><strong><em>Let us be grateful for this incredible gift of life.<em>**  
><strong><em>Let us be especially grateful for the ties of love which bind us together,<em>**  
><strong><em>giving dignity, meaning, worth and joy to all our days.<em>**  
><strong><em>This is indeed a day which the Lord has made.<em>**  
><strong><em>Let us rejoice in it and be glad, and let us count our many blessings.<em>**

As they walked around the SciFi Convention, they slowly figured out that their small and spontaneous declaration of love had very quickly become the hot topic of the convention, as many people came to congratulate them and comment on what beautiful Cosplay display they had done.

They would blush and laugh, trying to explain that it had not been a planned thing, but no convention goer believed them.

They ate at the booths beside a Chewie clad man and four different Harry Potters before going to attend the live music band playing Scottish music in one of the rooms of the convention. They had a great time, dancing with the other party goers enjoying the rhythmic beat of the drums and bagpipes.

"I don't know how to dance this!" McGee shouted as they mixed with the throngs of people jumping and dancing in the improvised dance floor.

"You're not supposed to!"

At nightfall they left the convention to attend their dinner date, and after a small talk they decided to go as they were, in medieval garb, to the restaurant.

They grinned at the maître of the small Italian cantina McGee had booked a table that looked at them as if they were crazy.

"Table for two, please, under the name McGee."

The Maitre left and came back with the owner of the restaurant, who grinned and took them personally to their table.

The two richly garbed people turned heads and brought a hush to the restaurant as they took their seats, ordered a delicious roasted asparagus ravioli and putanesca sauce and enjoyed a delicious Italian wine.

The hours slowly went by and the patrons started to leave yet they stayed, enjoying their friendly, sometimes hilarious talk as they remembered several occasions in the last few months.

During that night, McGee kept looking at her with a soft smile on his face, sometimes shaking his head at some uninvited thought that assaulted his mind, before fixing shining green eyes on her again. The depth of the emotions he was showing in his eyes was breathtaking, so she would try to keep from blushing under his intense gaze, which ended up with deeper blushes as an end result.

A soft mellow guitar had been playing the whole night at the deep end of the saloon, where a small dance area was flanked with flowered trellises. Two or three septuagenarian couples were slowly dancing to the sound of the music the whole night.

A new song started after they had finished eating. McGee gently wiped his mouth and stood up, his hand out silently asking her for the next dance.

"You can't dance. You've told me so." She said with a surprised glance from his hand to his face.

"I've told you I don't normally dance. I've never said I can't."

He grinned, daring her to take his hand. She rolled her eyes amused at him and they slowly went to the middle of the dance floor, between a septuagenarian man in a Jacquard suit, his hair completely white and his face deeply marked by time, dancing very slowly with his lady, who was in a two piece navy blue suit, slowly dancing to the notes and another couple, a little bit younger perhaps, in their fifties, both in the matching black and white suits.

McGee took her into his arms and both slowly moved to the song, as an alto voice of a woman joined the guitar.

_A thousand eyes looking at me_  
><em>but yours is the look that goes right<em>  
><em>through me and I<em>  
><em>cannot hide from your stare<em>  
><em>should I let you in - do I dare<em>  
><em>some other hands have tried before<em>  
><em>but yours is the touch that makes me<em>  
><em>want more and I<em>  
><em>cannot hide the urgency<em>  
><em>to have you lying here with me because<em>

They both sighed and settled into each other's arms; Joy resting her cheek against his chest as his arms wrapped her corseted waist, his head resting on top of her crowned head, feeling her curls gently touching his nose, at the same time the familiar scent of peaches invaded his nostrils at each of his intakes of breath.

_Suddenly in my life_  
><em>there's something that's got me<em>  
><em>mystified and I cannot fight it but I can try<em>  
><em>to keep the wonder of it alive<em>

He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of soft flesh molded to his, alive and breathing, despite the several scares and brushes with death both had in the last year alone. The memory of his terror before his helplessness before her suicide mission to rescue her own mother and the most recent brush with the Reaper as they escaped from the tsunami wave by mere seconds, made him squeeze her tighter against his chest, afraid of letting go.

_A thousand words have tried to say_  
><em>but yours are the ones that'll never<em>  
><em>fade away and I<em>  
><em>cannot hide from their sound<em>  
><em>I am mesmerized spinning round and round<em>  
><em>some other hearts have tried to steal mine<em>  
><em>but yours is the one that I now hold dear<em>  
><em>I ll do what it takes to keep you here<em>  
><em>I m a selfish fool and I have no fear<em>

_A thousand times I've tried to stay_  
><em>alone by pushing you away<em>  
><em>time after time and tear after tear<em>  
><em>I find myself back here with you<em>  
><em>a thousand visions have come to me<em>  
><em>all promising serenity<em>  
><em>and as I struggle to find the source of this peace<em>  
><em>I always end up with your kiss<em>


	23. Who am I? Who are you?

**_Chapter 22: Who am I? Who are you?_**

**_With free and unconstrained soul,_**  
><strong><em>I give you all I am and all I am to become.<em>**  
><strong><em>Take this ring, and with it my promise of faith, patience, and love, for the rest of my life.<em>**

"I don't want this night to end." He said after he closed the door of the inn, both standing in the inner corridor leading to the upper floors.

"Me neither." She said, his jacket draped over her shoulder to protect her from the light wind of the night. "If I'm not mistaken they have a piano in the library, would you like to enjoy some more music?"

"I don't play. I don't think I could entertain you even if I started singing..."

She giggled, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the old library at the back of the old inn, finding it exactly as she remembered from the years she would visit either with Faith or with Maggie during their shopping expeditions in Billings.

She waved him inside, closing the door with a click after him. She then walked to the old baby grand piano at the corner of the room, which had shelves after shelves of books in an unorganized way covering all four walls, creating almost a cavern effect. The ceiling had been hand painted as a heaven with fluffy clouds, giving a very peculiar feeling to the room.

She sat on the piano seat and tapped the other one, indicating that he should sit too. She opened the piano reverently, and soon soft notes were filling the small library, the book covered walls giving the acoustic isolation needed so they wouldn't bother the other guests of the inn.

"There's a South Korean piano player and composer named Yiruma. I've attended some of his concerts in England while he was still pursuing his degree at the Purcell School of Music and I was at Cambridge."

There was a fluctuating melodic line, easy to the ears almost whispering of days lingering in the sun and nights lazily in bed, being bathed by moonlight.

"This one is named _River flows in you."_

Long agile fingers touched the keys, the melody filling the small library with whispered secrets, forcing McGee to gulp as his eyes settled on her hands as they moved with familiarity over the black and white keys; the same hands that had touched him and given him not only pleasure, but companionship, solace and love during these last few months.

Joy keeps playing the piano, the chords pulling some strings in his heart, as McGee struggles with words to explain what's in his heart.

"Since I've met you my life has been... different."

"Good different? Or bad different?" She keeps playing, her attention to the music sheet in her mind, her gaze focused ahead.

"Good different. Definitely good. But you see... I've … always wanted this... type of relationship. Once and for all. All cards on the table, but it seemed that my search was doomed from the start."

Joy changes the key, playing softly in the higher keys of the piano, in a soft crescendo.

"You've had relationships that failed before, so you had given up."

He looks at her hands expertly playing the chords, "Yeah, I really had."

"It's okay, Tim. We're all human. We're all bound to fail sometimes."

"But you've never given up."

She smiles a little self consciously, "Ah... but I did."

"You did?"

"Life held no meaning for me for long time. For a while - a very long while - work was everything to me. My family, my dreams, my very soul. It consumed my every thought. My every waking moment and, sometimes, even my sleeping moments too."

She changes to a softer melody, her touch almost a caress on the piano keys, the music serving as a backdrop to her voice.

"But then it was taken from me. Abruptly. Definitely. And I've drifted for a long time lost, as I've had no idea who I was without them. Without the job. So I had... to redefine myself and search for who I really was."

She glances at him, "Don't take me wrong, I love my family, but I was always... the odd one out. They've loved me; they've healed me; yet I've always felt that they've had something beyond my grasp."

"What was it?"

"A past. Therefore a future. They knew who they were, alas I was struggling to have a name to call my own. I was loved, but I've always felt that, if they ever..."

She stops, as she plays a difficult part of the piece and leans more heavily to play the darker part of the song.

"If they ever found out who I really was... who I've been... they would leave me."

"Joy," moans Tim, surprised that she had felt and carried such terrible fear for so many years, "but they love you. Every single one of them. Regardless of what has happened to you."

"I know that. In an intellectual way. But my heart still … struggles with that concept."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because... the more I try to imagine the child I once was, in the environment she might have grown into as an adult, the more I'm convinced that she's not me. If she had had the opportunity to grow up in the world she was in, in a different kind of environment, she wouldn't be... essentially... me."

"Did you figure it out?"

"What?"

"Who are you?" Joy smiles with a faint smile in her face, studying his serious eyes staring back at her.

"Yes." She plays a small crescendo and stops in a pause, her hands stop hovering above the piano keys for a moment as she stares at her finger over the C# note.

"I'm Joy Buchanan, daughter of Joseph and Maggie Buchanan, who loves Timothy McGee. And nothing else matters."


	24. A love song

**_Chapter 23: A love song_**

She looks up at his face as she plays the last chord, the dissonant minor chords resounding in the room. He studies her face for a minute in silence, noticing how the indirect light shone in the curve of her cheek , the laugh lines starting to appear around her brown eyes.

"I feel the same way. I mean," he leans towards her and puts one of his hands on her thigh, running his hand up and down the satin skirt, "I love you Joy. I really do. I've always dreamt that I would feel this way about someone but... this surpasses my wildest dreams."

Joy starts another melody, the soft chords slowly following the other, and glances shyly at McGee, "I'm not as eloquent as you are, as words fail me to express the depth of what I feel for you, but I know a song."

She looks into his eyes and starts singing softly:

_Some people live in a house on a hill_  
><em>And wish were someplace else<em>  
><em>There's nobody there when the evening is still<em>  
><em>Secrets with no one to tell<em>

_And some I have known_  
><em>Have a ship where they sleep<em>  
><em>With sounds of rocks on the coast<em>  
><em>They sail over oceans five fathoms deep<em>  
><em>They can't find what they want the most<em>

_And even now_  
><em>When I'm alone<em>  
><em>I've always known<em>  
><em>With you<em>  
><em>I am home<em>

She turns to the piano and keeps playing, closing her eyes as she presses the keys on the piano, pouring her heart in the song continues.

_And some live in towns_  
><em>Cardboard shack on concrete<em>  
><em>All blustered and bustling life<em>  
><em>They search for the color<em>  
><em>You can never quite see<em>  
><em>Cause it's all white on white<em>

_For me it's a glimpse_  
><em>And a smile on your face<em>  
><em>A touch of your hands<em>  
><em>An honest embrace<em>  
><em>For where I lay, it's you I keep<em>  
><em>This changing world<em>  
><em>And fall asleep<em>

_With you all I know is_  
><em>I'm coming home<em>  
><em>Coming home<em>

Her teary eyes turn back to the piano, as she plays the end of the line, the sounds slowly fading as she plays the diminuendo. She closes her eyes as she starts playing again the end chorus, her fingers touching with increasing speed, the song becoming more complicated as the melody fills the library.

McGee simply stares at woman who, during these last years had been by his side, during good and bad times, some of them filled with pain and despair, which would have broken a lesser human, but somehow, despite her apparent frailty, she stubbornly kept going, despite the odds, being held standing only by the strength of her Faith in the God of her Father, and also by her unending ability of giving love, no strings attached.

She reaches the last chords, her fingers softly playing the notes. Once she stops, she opens her eyes and rubs her palms on her thighs, trying to regain a little bit of her calm.

"Joy?"

"Give me a minute." She says with a quivering voice, wiping her wet cheeks with the back of her hand.

McGee lifts one of hands and plays with one of her stubborn curls, putting it behind her diamond studded ear.

"Hey. Look at me."

She sniffs loudly, then finally looks at him, and McGee can see all the depth of the love she feels for him in her eyes, and for a moment he feels out of breath, as his mind is bombarded with images of them together during those last months, laughing, crying, making love during lazy nights when they were off duty.

"I really... really love you," he says, meaning every single word of it, bringing a sob out of Joy, "you do know that, don't you?"

She nods, while hot tears escape from her eyes, which Timothy promptly dries with one of his fingers, tracing circles on her cheek.

"What I really want to... I mean... I can't imagine my life without you in it anymore. So, would you marry me?"


	25. For God's sake, just answer the question

**_Chapter 24: For God's sake, just answer the damn question!_**

**_Time may pass, fortune may smile, trials may come; no matter what we may encounter together, I vow here that this love will be my only love. I will make my home in your heart from this day forward._**

She studies his face for while, her eyes seeing the faint lines starting to show, his deep green eyes which take a huge part of his face, in which she always felt she could dive in and drown in them. His hair is shorter now, his face thinner than when she met him, but he still holds the same eager expression he had in his face that enchanted her when she first met him.

Suffering and pain had left their marks: his nose will always bear the marks of his father's thugs, he has more scars now than a few years ago, but still, he held on the same purity she felt permeating the air as he sat beside her in a bar that Saturday so long ago.

He gulps and she notices nervousness creeping in his eyes. She finally realizes that she left him hanging, waiting for the answer of the most important question of his life.

"Yes. I'll marry you."

The change was extraordinary. Instead of nervousness and insecurity of previous seconds, a huge smile appeared in his face, his happiness filling out his eyes with a serenity that she had rarely seen in him. He has always seemed a little nervous, anxious for something indescribable, seeking and searching and for some reason, he seemed to be, for the first time since she has met him, at peace.

He lowers his gaze to her lips, his thumb moving from her cheek to softly glide over her lips. Her breath catches as she sees the change in him, as he looks at her lips hungrily. Yet, he first glances up into her eyes, as if to seek permission to touch her. She smiles softly, leaning towards him and he does the same, both pausing just a few inches of each other.

Their breath mixes and he closes his eyes, lightly touching her delicate nose with his. She smiles wider, closing her eyes and enjoying how he playfully runs soft lips over nose, cheek, finally reaching his ultimate goal, her lips, encasing then in a light touch, a mere taste, whispering against the soft skin untold delights, before his left hand on her cheek lightly dives behind her neck holding her firmly as he opens his mouth and asks - no, demands - her total surrender, that she gladly obliges.

She inhales deeply as she feels his right hand floating around her waist, gliding from her tummy to her back, and slowly pulling her towards his muscular chest, her legs getting tangled with the skirt of her dress. Her hands automatically go to her shoulder, as the kiss deepens and he seeks entrance with tongue, lips and teeth. She feels herself melting against him, as one of his hands glide from her back to her neck, his fingers getting tangled with her hair as the other brings her to sit on his lap, rubbing her against his awakening desire.

Their breathing becomes more erratic, as their desire escalates and both lovers separate, their foreheads touching as they exchange loving looks with each other.

"Jo-" Timothy's voice comes several octaves lower, and he has to stop and clear his throat before he tries again, "Joy Buchanan, love of my life, you've just made me the happiest man on earth tonight."

She giggles and smiles wickedly at him, "The night is not over yet, Timothy. I'm planning on making you much much happier tonight." He laughs delighted and lowers her face for another kiss.

Unbeknownst to them, a haunting song starts to fill the library as lyrical voices gather together singing in haunting tunes which the human ears could not fully grasp their meaning, the flickering of powerful wings beating with the compass of the song.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

**_Later that night..._**

"How fast can your family set up a wedding?"

Joy looked up from the simple white gold ring now resting on her finger, with three delicate diamonds: The center piece was square, while the two others were circular, with a delicate art deco design uniting the three stones.

"How fast do you want it to be?" She asked him, studying his face as he looked down at her, his finger playing with her curls on the pillows on their inn bed.

"Uhm..." He frowned a little, in deep thought. "Next Saturday?"

She looked at him for a minute, before sitting on the bed, the duvet edge firmly held against her breasts. "Are you serious about that?"

"Yeah."

He pushed two pillows against the headboard, imitating her as he supported his back on them.

"We're on mandatory leave anyway until the end of the month. Our next - and hopefully last - psychiatric evaluation with the shrink from DC is ten days away. We tie the knot next weekend, pass the exams on Tuesday and go back to DC with the ink drying on the papers on Friday."

He waited patiently for the shocked expression from her face change, slowly turning into a wicked grin.

"Are you totally serious about that?" she repeated, now with a barely contained giddiness on her voice.

"Yeah, we do a simple thing, invite your siblings, my sister and the team. I've spoken to your father, he could perform the ceremony at his church, we won't even have to rent a place for the party. We could do a barbecue in your garden. At least your mom could be there as well."

He grinned as she squealed and jumped into his arms, almost strangling him with a hug. After she finished squealing in his ear, she jumped out of the bed, carrying the duvet with herself and dragging him towards his laptop in sleep mode on the commode.

"What?"

"We have to send e-mails for them to start preparing things. By the time we finally wake up tomorrow, they will have most of the things planned already."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

With a little computer programming, McGee created a self executable program to be launched once the person clicked on the e-mail, which would act as invitation for the guests.

Joy then wrote a very detailed e-mail to her own sisters, explaining what she was planning to do and what they needed to do to help her plan and prepare.

After sending the e-mails, the two lovers went back to bed, ready for a good night to rest before their trip back to Glasgow.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

In different states of America, in Germany, Afghanistan and Japan, the emails pinged in their recipient e-mail boxes, just waiting for their owners to read them the following morning.


	26. Meanwhile, back in DC

_**Chapter 25**__**: Meanwhile, back in DC**_

_**You are my husband  
>My feet shall run because of you<br>My feet dance because of you  
>My heart shall beat because of you<br>My eyes see because of you  
>My mind thinks because of you<br>And I shall love because of you.**_

_**Washington DC**_  
><em><strong>Navy Yard<br>Sunday Morning**_

Ziva entered the NCIS bullpen bobbing her head to the rhythm of K-maro, a French rapper; she had found some very catchy tunes. She glanced to Tony and smiled, as he grinned at her.

She squinted at him, as his mouth moved and she couldn't hear him due to the beat in her ears.

"What?"

Tony rolled his eyes and stood up, went towards her desk and unplugged her headphones.

"Hello Ziver, Good Morning."

"Good Morning."

"You are awfully happy for someone who is on call for the entire weekend."

"Ah, but I'll have the next one off and I'm planning a little romantic getaway."

"Really?" Tony almost purred, smiling down at her.

Their relationship was still proceeding with baby steps, neither of them willing to dive headfirst into something too soon. Both had been badly burned, so they were taking things as slowly as possible.

"That's... good to know."

"Uhm..." She grinned as she sat down and booted her computer up.

Gibbs entered the bullpen with his usual lava mud coffee in his hand, barking at DiNozzo as soon as he saw him.

"Have you finished my reports, DiNozzo?"

DiNozzo ran to his desk, looking for something in the mess of folders in front of him.

"I have them right here, Boss."

A loud strangled gasp makes both men turned to look at Ziva who was looking with a surprised face to her computer screen, her huge eyes reflecting something moving on it.

"Ziva, what's wrong?" Gibbs immediately went to her side and leaned over her shoulder, trying to read what was on her screen.

In a scroll-like background a small text was displayed as follows:

"_Because you have shared in our lives with your Friendship and Love,  
>you are cordially invited to participate <em>_in the__  
>ceremony to celebrate the Love between<br>Joy Buchanan and Timothy McGee  
>on Saturday<br>at eleven in the morning,  
>at the Glasgow Evangelical Church,<br>Located at 152, Abeerdeen, Glasgow, Montana."_

**Please RSVP ASAP in order to give us enough time to prepare the accommodations and transport to the place. **

**P.S. Ziva dear, will you be one of my bridesmaids? The dresses are going to be green.**

"McGee, you horny dog. He's going to elope!" Tony grinned as he read over Ziva's shoulder.

"I thought you would only elope if you have gotten married without warning anyone." Ziva said, looking at Tony who ran to his own desk eager to check his computer for a similar message.

"Well, it is like that but they are not here, they are getting married in a rush... that's eloping in my book." Tony's grin became bigger as he looked in his inbox. "Here it is, the invitation and... haha!"

Tony stood up and punched the air in victory. "Yes!"

"What?" Ziva looked at him, who had a proud smile on his face. He rested his open palm on his chest, leaning his torso in a mocking bow.

"You are looking at the Best Man. You know what that means?"

"No?" Ziva was frowning at the wicked smile on Tony's face, which became even brighter.

"I get to plan the Bachelor Party!"

Tony made a small victory dance, making both Gibbs and Ziva grin at him.

Gibbs silently went to his own computer and booted up, checking his email and finding his own personalized invitation in his inbox.

"_Because you have shaped us into the purest steel,  
>polishing us to become the finest weapons<br>in order to Honor, Serve and Protect,  
>you are cordially invited to participate <em>_in the__  
>ceremony to celebrate the Love between<br>Joy Buchanan and Timothy McGee  
>next Saturday<br>at eleven in the morning,  
>at the Glasgow Evangelical Church,<br>Located at 152, Abeerdeen, Glasgow, Montana."_

_Joy's P.S.: Hey boss, I know it's on short notice, but could you talk to Vance to finally let you use all that unrequested leave you have for a long weekend of good music, companionship and celebration in the most traditional country way? We're going to arrange accommodations for those who are coming, so don't worry, you will have a roof over your head. Dad is waiting anxiously for your arrival. _

_Tim's P.S.: Hi Boss, this is McGee. I'm sure that I should do this personally, but so many things happened in the last few days that I would probably blunder my way through it … I'm babbling right now. Anyway, would you do me the honor of standing up with me as the father of the groom? On my family side there will be only Sarah but I would be very honored if you did that for me and for Joy as well. Joy said that she would gladly have you standing as the father of the bride, but her dad would disinherit her if she took that honor away from him. _

_We both hope you guys can make it as soon as you can, we'll sort out things when you get here. _

_Yours truly, _

_Tim and Joy._

Gibbs grinned at the ceiling, imagining both agents fighting for the keyboard to write their own little note for him. He checked the timestamp, the invitation had been sent a little after two am. Have those two ever heard of something called sleeping?

He looked at Ziva and Tony, who were gleefully looking at their computer screens, Tony telling of the amazing pranks he could pull on McGee at his bachelor party while Ziva had already opened a gown website, checking green dresses.

He stood up and finished his coffee, throwing the empty cup in the garbage as he left his desk and headed towards the stairs.

"Where are you going, Boss?"

"Finish all your paperwork, DiNozzo. I'm going to talk to the Director. When I'm back, I want all your desks cleaned off so we all can go home and pack."

DiNozzo couldn't hold back his maniac grin as he tackled the papers. "On it, Boss."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Are you out of your mind, Gibbs? You want me to give MCRT the whole week off?"

Gibbs only grinned, before pointing to Vance's computer which was still in sleep mode.

"Have you checked your e-mail yet?"

"What do my e-mails have to do with it?"

Gibbs smirked wider, making Vance grudgingly turn to the computer and check his e-mail.

"I really wanna know what this is about."

"Just look for an e-mail from McGee."

Vance quickly glanced to Gibbs before clicking on McGee's email. A tiny scroll jumped on the screen, unfolding like a papyrus with the age old edges burnt a little, showing a text in the middle of it.

Vance's eyebrows slowly rose as he read the words, his face becoming a rolling tempest of fury.

"They were supposed to be resting and on therapy."

"Oh, they are. But apparently they are feeling better and are willing to …" Gibbs stopped as he looked for an appropriate word to piss off Vance. "... put a better use to their off time using it as their honeymoon."

"I'll call their therapist and..." Vance's hand went to the phone, just to be stopped by Gibbs' hand on top of his phone, blocking it.

"Agent Gibbs." There was a warning on Vance's voice, which Gibbs promptly ignored.

"Come on, Leon. They've almost died. They've literally survived just thanks their sheer stubbornness. They deserve a little happiness."

"So I should just let them get away with that? Do you have any idea of how many rules they are breaking in their little escapade?"

"Yeah, rule 12 of _my_ rules. _Never date a coworker._ But there's nothing written in the NCIS rulebook saying that agents working together can't get married. What is coded is that unbecoming behavior should be avoided and if caught, it would be punished appropriately. We've never had any complaints of them on this regard. Hell, we weren't even sure they were together for months as they've never even given any hint of what was happening and we wouldn't have found out if she hadn't had her little health problem in the bullpen."

"So what do you suggest?"

"They've written personal messages on each invitation. What's on yours?"

Vance turned to his computer and Gibbs noticed the corners of his mouth going up slightly, trying hard not to smile.

It would be unbecoming for a Director to start laughing out loud.

"They've invited Jackie and the kids too, with the promise of nice home cooked meals Montana style."

"What's Montana style?"

"Huge and abundant."

Gibbs stood up, looking at Vance with a knowing glint on his eyes.

"The team deserves a few days off. Joseph would welcome all of us with open arms. Between the number of FBI, NCIS and the Marines in the house, there will be no place safer in the whole state."

Vance grinned lightly at that, "Make it the whole Midwest. Is she inviting all her siblings?"

"I'm sure she will."

"That's a party I'm not willing to miss."


	27. The brothersinlaw

_**Chapter 26: The brothers-in-law**_

_**I stand before you because you have won my heart through your graciousness.  
>You are my life partner, the one I pledge my life and love to.<br>From this day forward, I promise to love, respect, and honor you.  
>I will listen to you, and be open and honest with you.<br>I will be your trusted partner and stand by you through good times and bad.  
>I promise this now and for all the days of my life.<strong>_

_**Kesennuma, Japan.**_

_**USMC temporary camp**_

Back in Japan, a blue eyed man was reading his e-mails during one of his short breaks of the search and rescue teams in the Kesennuma town, while his colleagues were resting after a whole day searching for bodies. He read a message and first started chuckling, before his mirth caused him to fall to the floor with a full belly laugh that made his fellow marines come to check on him.

"Hey, Matt, are you okay?"

Matthew Buchanan stood up slowly, holding his middle as his laughter kept spilling out.

"I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine. Where is the Captain?"

"At the command center." His fellow marine looked confused at Matt, as he wiped his mirth tears and closed his netbook, getting out of the room.

"This is too good to be true."

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Captain looked up from the printed out e-mail to the young marine before him, barely containing his enthusiasm. The young marine was a good soldier, a little reckless but a fine one indeed, but he was always entertaining the unit with tales of this or that sibling of his. So most of the team felt like part of the Buchanan family as well.

Their unit was one of the many called up for helping the search and rescue after the Japan earthquake and following tsunami, having worked non stop for several weeks.

The men were weary, tired and emotionally exhausted, so any news from home was good news.

A wedding invitation was certainly in the good news category.

"Which sister is this, Corporal?"

"Ah, the one who worked at BAU, sir."

"The one whose boyfriend also happens to be the brother of the woman you are dating, I presume."

Matthew's grin became larger.

"Yes, sir."

The Captain stood up and went to the window of the improvised command center, standing ramrod straight as he looked at the movement of trucks carrying debris of the destroyed town they had been helping cleanup during several weeks.

"We're due to return tomorrow anyway as another engineering platoon is arriving with the noon supply trucks. The morale of our platoon is a little bit low and they need some cheering up. Do you think your sister would welcome a marine regiment crashing her party?"

Matt scratched his head, his gaze lowering to the floor as he considered the question.

"As long as they help set up things, sir, she won't have a way to say no. We'll have to prepare lodgings, tents and anything necessary for a big wedding as well as help with any repair works needed."

"How many people are going to be invited to this?"

"Invited? Ten, maybe fifteen. Crashing the party like us? Probably one hundred or more."

The Captain turned to Matt, grinning lightly. "Explain, marine."

"Sir, my mom is bedridden and her greatest wish is to see another of the girls getting married. Joy has been through some bad patches these last few years, making mom despair of ever seeing her get married. You can be sure of this, sir: my mom will invite each and every single person she knows to come to the wedding."

"But isn't your mom sick?"

"Well sir, my mom used to rule over a whole lab with iron fist, reporting directly to the President of United States and the Joint Chiefs. She won't let the little detail of her being in a bed stopping her from planning the wedding of the century."

Captain finally allowed himself a grin, making him seem younger than his age.

"That's going to be a hell of a party, uhm?"

"Ah, you have no idea sir."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

_**Camp Rhino, Afghanistan  
>USMC base<br>Sunday**_

The tall blue eyed man left the nylon camouflage tent and went to his Jeep, hopping into the driver's seat and driving down the corridor made by several tents set up as a temporary base for the deployed troops.

They had been in that position for the last six months and they weren't due for any change for a couple more months. Their deployment had been long and difficult, but maybe the printed mail in his pocket was finally their ticket out of that burning hell, where the heat seemed to permeate everything, all the way to your bones, cooking your brain while you are still trying to think.

He turned right and sped up, the jeep jumping over the rocks on the improvised path as he went to the training position of the day. He recognized the guards standing on guard, identified himself and waited patiently for them to receive the proper authorization to let him in the US controlled zone.

Once inside, he drove towards the beige painted house in the corner, where two other marines with heavy assault rifles guarded the perimeter. He saluted them by name before entering the dark room.

He stopped, waiting for his eyes to adjust the change between the blinding light outside and the naturally darker environment inside. He walked down the corridor and knocked on a lonely door with peeling paint, with no identification of who was inside of it.

"Come in." A muffled voice came from within and the blue eyed man entered, closing the door immediately after himself and standing at attention.

A man in his early forties was hunched over a desk, his forehead creased in a frown as he looked at several mission plans and supply reports. His muscular body was hidden by a very prim uniform, which was miraculously clean just as his office, while most of the building had a permanent dust cover thanks the sandstorm that had blown the previous day.

"Tell me again, why did I take this job, Luke?" John Buchanan asked without lifting his hazel eyes from the paper he was working on.

"You could always go fight against life sucking aliens if you accepted Jack's offer to be the head of one of the SGA teams, bro."

"No," John pushed his papers and looked up to his brother, Luke Buchanan, seeing his barely contained grin. "I prefer dealing with a known enemy than something out of this world. Why did you ask to see me?"

Luke passed him the printed out e-mails and waited until John finished reading them to comment on them.

"It seems we're being requested back home."

John skimmed through the first e-mail before reading the second more slowly, finally coming back to the first one with a small smile curving his lips.

"Does she have any idea of what mom's planning?"

Luke rolled his eyes at John, "Come on, you've read her invitation. She is planning a _small _wedding with only family and her team. She has no idea that mom has enlisted us to help manage security of the place as she had already invited some of her friends in the Air Force brass as well as in the Pentagon."

"How many people are we talking about?"

"High clearance military, around fifty or sixty maybe. Matt is already on his way with his Engineer platoon, they are going to work on the preparations of the site. Hope flew down to Vegas to meet up with Grace, they will be in charge of the catering and hiring of people for the party. Mom is adamant that we take over security and coordinate it with the Security Chiefs of the other agencies invited."

John chuckled as he sat back on his chair, imagining his sister's face when she realized the military operation under way for her wedding. "Exactly how many agencies will be represented in this?"

"If the RSVPs mom's sent all go through, we're going to have the top brass of NCIS, FBI, four or five generals ranging between three to four stars, plus most of the ranked military at the Cheyenne mountain. Jack has already confirmed his presence and he's contacted Atlantis, he's waiting word on Sheppard's team. Oh... by the way, apparently Jack's invited the president as well."

John looked up surprised. "What? Why?"

Luke shrugged, apparently unconcerned with the surprise in his oldest brother's face. "He's spoken to Joy during mom's lab incident, and Jack might have mentioned that she was getting married soon and he told Jack that he would like to attend. When Dad commented to Jack that Timothy was finally planning to pop the question he was the first person Jack ran to inform about it. So... He'll certainly be there."

John first started chuckling before laughter took over, infecting Luke with his mirth, leaving two brothers laughing as they imagined the bride-to-be being saluted by the President of the United States.

"And neither she or Tim have any idea of what mom is planning, right?"

"Nope."

Their laughter could be heard by the marines guarding the building outside.


	28. The great adventure

_**Chapter 27: The great adventure**_

_**I love you, and I thank the Lord for the love that has bound  
>our hearts and lives together in spiritual fellowship of marriage.<br>I will love, honor and cherish you always.  
>As we enter upon the privileges and joys of life's most holy relationship,<br>and begin together the great adventure of life.  
>I will love you in sickness as in health, in poverty as in wealth,<br>in sorrow as in joy,  
>and will be true to you by so long as we both shall live.<strong>_

_**Washington DC, **_

_**Monday at noon**_

"Passengers for the United flight 971 to Billings, Montana, please report to Gate 35." the disembodied voice called out through the airport, making the agents hurry towards their designated gate. Gibbs led the way, followed closely by Ziva, Ducky and Abby and Jimmy. Tony had gone to pick up Sarah, and had informed Gibbs that he was already waiting for them at the gate.

They had worked on a frantic pace on Sunday to finish their paperwork, sending it all to be properly filed so they could have the Monday morning to pack and for any last minute emergency.

Abby had been a little bit worried about what she should or should not pack for a visit to the Midwest. Ziva just told her that it would be cold and people there were laid back, so jeans and warm pullovers were a good choice.

Sarah had initially been aggravated by her brother, who would make her lose some days right at her last semester, but when she was told the reason she relented and went to do what most women simply love to do: Shopping.

Gibbs took the invitation to be the groom's father very seriously, so he went to get a tuxedo along with Ducky early on Monday. The old medical examiner thought it endearing to see Gibbs nervously trying to decide between a black or a white tuxedo, trying them on and checking himself in the mirror, just as a father would do for his own flesh and blood. His heart went out to his friend, as he knew how Gibbs yearned to have had that chance with his own child, yet that had been taken away from him with a cruel twist of fate.

And yet, he had been given the honor by his youngest male agent and Ducky was sure he would do his best for his agents.

"What do you think of this one, Ducky?" He turned to Ducky, the tuxedo as a perfect fit over his muscular body. Ducky grinned at the light happiness he could see in his friend's eyes, as well as his nervousness he was trying so hard to hide.

"I think that one is perfect."

"I've been a civilian for a long time but maybe it would be appropriate going with my gala uniform from the marines... All her brothers will be wearing it too and then I would fit right in."

"Whatever you chose, Jethro," Ducky stood up from his chair where he had been watching his comings and goings, his own tuxedo firmly folded over his arm. "I'm sure that will be greatly appreciated by our Timothy and Joy. They've chosen you for a reason."

Gibbs turned to him, fidgeting with the bow tie. "And what reason would that be?"

"If you don't know, you'd better ask them yourself."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS,

_**Glasgow, Montana  
>Monday evening<strong>_

After a stopover in Billings, they changed airplanes and entered into a much smaller airplane, flying the short destination up north. Less than one hour later, the airplane started the landing procedure at the beginning of the evening towards the small airport of Glasgow, Montana.

Almost eight hours after they've left DC, they got out of the airplane and weren't surprised to find both Joy and Timothy waiting for them with huge smiles on their faces, comfortably dressed in jeans and warm pullovers, sitting on the hood of the oldest Chevy Truck they've ever seen in their lives.

"Hey man, does that thing still run?"

Tony asked with a smile, moving to hug McGee, who slapped his back loudly before turning to the old car, "Believe it or not, it does."

Joy, as soon as the girls were in touching distance, was engulfed by enthusiastic hugs both by Abby and Sarah, who immediately started talking simultaneously asking about the preparations, the dress, the color schemes and everything...

"Hey girls, calm down." Joy said laughing, before going to Ziva and hugging her as well, in a more reserved way. "We're still in the planning phase. I'm glad you could make it early so we can go to Billings tomorrow shopping for some things."

"What about the dresses?" Abby asked barely containing her enthusiasm, "Will they really be green?"

"Yeah, I've seen some models in the internet and I've phoned ahead to some shops in the capital. They are going to be waiting for us so we can play dress up."

"Ahhhh" Abby and Sarah hugged, enthusiastic about the idea.

"Hello my dear," Ducky said as he approached, examining her up and down and seeing good progress from the shell shocked woman he had seen leaving the bullpen with Joseph just a few weeks before.

Her skin was glowing, the shadows around her eyes had faded to almost imperceptible bruises and her cuts had healed nicely, leaving only healthy pink skin in its place.

"Thanks for coming, Ducky. It means a lot for us."

"I wouldn't miss this for anything in the world."

Gibbs waited for all salutations were made before approaching McGee, who immediately became nervous as he looked at his boss for so many years. He fidgeted looking at him, unconsciously holding his breath as he stretched his hand to be shaken, aware that a hug might feel invasive to the older man.

"Thanks for accepting the invitation. It means a lot for us, Boss."

Gibbs looked at the hand and grinned, before taking it and using it to pull McGee into a hug, with heavy slaps on his back. McGee initially tensed at first contact, before relaxing into the embrace and grinning when Gibbs whispered.

"It means a lot to me too, Tim. And the name is Jethro, okay?"

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Dinner was a loud affair, as they reunited around the old wooden table outside and enjoyed a country dinner with the help of a fire lit just a few feet away, trying to dispel the cold.

Joy, Ziva and Sarah coordinated the food, while Tony and Tim and Jimmy helped to set the table. They laughed and made plans, and urged Joy and Tim to describe how the proposal was.

Sarah and Abby ahh'd when Joy told them in details the scene in convention, while Tony good naturally mocked him.

"Man, only you would proclaim your love in a nerdhaven, McGenius."

McGee just grinned and hugged Joy tightly around her waist, "At least I got the girl in the end."

Everyone burst laughing.

Abby stood up suddenly, her eyes huge as she had an insight. "Wait a minute, if it was a convention and people thought it was a cosplay scene… ohh this is too good to be truth!"

She got her phone and started searching in youtube. She started laughing loudly, jumping up and down and looking mischievously to the engaged couple.

"What Abby?" Tony asked grinning at the bubbling Goth.

"You are on You Tube!"

"What?" McGee squealed, immediately getting his own phone and doing a search on the internet.

Abby went to Sarah's side and showed the video to McGee's sister, both girls squealing at the scene unfolding before their eyes.

"Oh shhhhiii…" McGee started, just to moan as Tony grabbed the phone from his hands to watch the small youtube video. "Tony, give it back to me!"

"No way, McProbious … our should I say… McKnight!"

"You look good on tights, Tim." Sarah said, her eyes shining with mirth.

McGee moaned as Ziva looked over Tony's shoulder, and agreed with the younger McGee. "Very … masculine, I say. Is that really a sword?"

"Man, you really offered your _sword_ to her? _Hello therapy_!" Tony hassled him, making McGee look at him aggravated but Joy just grinned, leaning to whisper something on McGee's ear who brought a small smile to his face.

Joseph grinned at the youngsters laughing outside, before guiding Jethro and Ducky inside away of the chill of the night. They sat in the living room, grinning when a particularly loud laugh drifted in.

"Ah... I missed this." Joseph said as he sunk on his love seat by the roaring fire in the living room.

Gibbs looked around, seeing the aged furniture, the mantel piece filled with pictures of the children with varying ages as well as some model airplanes on the table by the huge windows, covered with light blue curtains.

It wasn't a house professionally decorated, but it had a feeling of home that no perfect organized house could give.

"What? The noise?"

Joseph sipped his coffee, smiling at Gibbs' curious looks to the mantel pictures. "Yeah. Can you believe it? You complain for years about how noisy the house is thanks to the loud music, coughing, shouting. Kids are noisy, even when they are trying to be quiet. But suddenly they grow up and leave and the house is... empty."

"I see." Gibbs muttered his focus now on his coffee. Joseph felt how the atmosphere chilled a little, so he tried to cheer up his friend a little.

"Now that you're going to be officially step in as Tim's dad, you'll see that silence will become something of your past."

Gibbs looked up, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, now that they are tying the knot, it won't be long until they will want children too. And if I'm not mistaken, Matt is going to make his move soon on Sarah, so you'd better keep that tux ready for another wedding."

Gibbs glanced worriedly at Ducky, who fidgeted at the subject being discussed. Both men knew the improbability of Joy ever becoming pregnant, but neither of them have ever discussed it with the other. Gibbs was sure Ducky knew as he had seen Joy giving Ducky her quarterly medical exams to Ducky to review, and every time the old doctor only shook his head, no positive results.

He chose then a safer topic. "What makes you think that Sarah would also pick me as Tim did?"

"Just wait and see."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

After some colorful mutterings, all agents were divided between the several upstairs bedrooms, as well as the sofas in the living room and the one in the music room.

Joy and Tim stayed in their own room (Faith's old room) while Sarah and Abby shared Hope's and Grace's old room, leaving Ziva and Tony with Johnny's and Ducky and Gibbs sharing Luke's and Matthew's. Jimmy was relegated to the sofa downstairs, but at least he had tons of blankets for himself.

They all went to bed early as there was a lot to do the following morning, so as soon as the first colors of the sunrise hit sky they were already jumping out of the bed, eager for a new day.

Gibbs and Ducky were taken by Joseph to visit Maggie and both were happy to finally see her after so many weeks after her accident in Nellis. Her glorious hair was gone, now only a light fuzz was growing over her scalp, due to the radiation poisoning and she was terribly thin, but Joseph assured them that she was one hundred percent better. She was still bothered by terrible cramps but it was controlled by medication, so she slowly fought a day at a time.

But what really put a smile on their faces was how happy she was to receive them, a big grin on her face as she laid against her pillows with several pieces of paper with dress designs on it.

"Hey Maggie, shouldn't you be resting?" Ducky said.

"Resting? I'll rest when I'm dead. I have so many things to do. I'm trying to pick some choices for Joy. That gal will pick a simple dress with no frolic on it if I'll let her and that won't do. No, sir."

"I'm sure you will organize everything with perfection, Maggie." Gibbs said, receiving an approving grin from Joseph.

"You sure betcha."


	29. The Cavalry arrives in a C5

_**Chapter 28: The Cavalry arrives... in a C-5  
><strong>_

_**Glasgow, Montana  
>Tuesday Morning<strong>_

They again settled the breakfast table outside on the old wooden table, enjoying the light breeze and laughing wholeheartedly, getting ready for a crazy list of tasks to be done.

The girls would fly to Billings, spending the day going after wedding dresses and bridesmaid dresses, while McGee along with Tony, Gibbs and Joseph would go to the church to plan the ceremony, talk with the church secretary and the local judge to sort out the bureaucratic paperwork.

Ducky and Jimmy decided they would stay with Maggie for the day, checking her progress and talking with their nurse about the prescribed treatment for her.

It was a joyful affair, as everyone sat around the old table. Tony was teasing McGee mercilessly, making him blush about his mush romantic proposal while Sarah and Abby were charmed by it.

Their conversation was interrupted by the distinct roaring of a large cargo airplane in approach descent, its engines loudly proclaiming its arrival over the blue Montana skies.

All agents looked up and followed it with their eyes, as the huge gray body flew over them as a bird of prey, casting its big shadow over the house, before flying over the town towards Glasgow International Airport.

"Wow" Tony said, impressed with the size of the aircraft, while McGee struggled to follow it with his eyes as it went towards its destination at the north part of the city.

"Now that's a fine machine to fly." Joseph commented before taking another sip of his coffee.

Gibbs glanced at him before looking towards the direction the airplane went.

"That's a huge bird."

"Massive. It's one of the biggest of the fleet. By the sound of the engines, that's a C-5 Galaxy. Very nice control, huge capability to transport oversized equipment."

McGee smiled at that info, as airplanes were fascinating things for him. He glanced at Joy, who had a struck expression on her face as she stared into the direction the airplane had disappeared.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Peanut."

"Why has a massive C-5 just landed in Glasgow airport?"

"Uhm?" Joseph pretended not to know what she was talking about.

"Daaaad?"

"Yes."

"Why has a huge USAF cargo ship just landed in Middle of Nowhere, Montana?"

"I have nothing to do with it."

"Dad, if you have nothing to do with it... who does?" Joy whispered, noticing her Dad's dark eyebrows going up before glancing up towards the window of Maggie's bedroom.

"No." Joy whispered, horror creeping all over her body at the mere idea that...

"At least she meant well."

"Noooo."

McGee finally caught up that something was really, really wrong, as Joy became extremely pale as she stared petrified to her father.

"What's wrong?" He stood up and went to her side, noticing her horrified eyes turned to him. Her expression could only be described as panic.

Pure unadulterated panic.

"M...m...MMMMMOOOOOMMMMMM!"

Her scream floated out through the garden, scaring birds and humans alike, rolling out through the fields at the same time it reached the room in the upper floor of the house, where a pale fragile woman rested against many pillows.

Maggie had heard the sound of the C-5 flying over the house and was satisfied that her carefully made plans were starting to unfold. Her daughter's scream of panic only fueled her desire to make everything perfect according to what she had dreamt, so many years ago.

She grinned, as finally she would have the opportunity of playing the part of the mother of the bride, in the most outrageous Buchanan style.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NICS

Gibbs approached Ducky, who had left the petrified bride-to-be being consoled by Ziva and Sarah, each sitting at one of her sides on the sofa in the living room. McGee was sitting on the love seat by the unlit fireplace with a deer caught in the headlights expression on his face, with Tony on his side who was trying to force him to drink some water with sugar in it and Jimmy looking from one to the other, unsure of what he was supposed to be doing.

"How are they?"

Ducky tried to control his mirth, but a tiny smile curved the corner of his lips.

"I would say they are in a state of mildly controlled panic."

Gibbs' lips turned upwards, as Ducky related the symptoms of the two shell shocked agents in the living room.

"Joy's heartbeat is quite high and I've already administered a mild sedative. Timothy's pressure skyrocketed for a minute there and it hasn't come down yet, so I'm more concerned about controlling that as he was out of breath and faint due to it."

Gibbs folded his arms before looking at his shell shocked agents, slowly shaking his head.

"So Maggie took over the wedding plans, uhm?" He asked Joseph, who silently came with another coffee cup and offered it to Gibbs, holding his own cup on his hand as he looked at his daughter.

"Well, lets say that Maggie has been feeling... _bored_ due to the forced bed rest and this has been the most excited I've seen her since her accident."

Ducky turned to Joseph, leaning a little to keep his question between the three of them.

"Now pray, tell me, exactly how many people has she invited for this wedding?"

"As far as I know..." Joseph glanced to Joy before whispering only to Gibbs and Ducky's ears. "one hundred, maybe two hundred people. And that's counting only the people in the base and her old labs. The boys are flying in too and they are bringing some people with them, but they haven't been able to precisely tell us how many are coming with them."

Gibbs' smirk became wider, "So we're easily waiting for two hundred or more guests."

Ziva looked worriedly at Sarah, who was watching her future sister-in-law shivering in shock. She squeezed Joy's cold hand, feeling her faintly squeezing back.

"It's not that bad. I'm sure that she invited only a few people."

Joy slowly turned her head to look at Sarah, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"A few people? Sarah, I've promised your brother a _small _wedding with only family and the team. A small gathering. However my mom decided that it would be okay to invite the whole Nellis base, the people in the Mountain and the Joint Chiefs!" Joy's voice went on a crescendo, until she was already screaming at the last words.

"Hey," Ziva squeezed Joy's shoulder, trying to calm her down. "We'll figure this out."

"There's no place to put all these people to sleep. Where will they eat? Where will they stay? There are no decent sized hotels for miles around Glasgow and there's no way I'm going to put my wedding guests up in a bug infested roadside motel!"

"What about the old base?" Joseph suggested, seeing that it was the main concern in Joy's mind. She looked up at her father, hopeful.

"The structure is all there, empty. We would have just to clean up the houses and throw some paint on the walls, use the old kitchen and we would have a good sized place to put the guests."

"But Joseph," McGee ran shaking fingers over his face, speaking for the first time since being struck with the magnitude of Maggie's actions. "Even if we chose to use the old base, it would take a huge amount of renovation work to put it back into shape. The wedding is on Saturday, the guests probably will be arriving on Friday and it's already Tuesday. There's no time."

"Oh, God, I have to move the wedding to Vegas..." Joy hid her face on her hands and hiccupped, being consoled by Sarah and Ziva.

Joseph had finished his coffee and had gone to the kitchen, returning to the living room to catch the tail end of McGee's complaint and Joy's terrified moan. He glanced at McGee with a little smile, his fists deeply in his pockets as he rolled back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Joseph, what did you do?" McGee whispered, just to receive a grin from him.

"I've sent an e-mail to Matt and I'm betting that big monster in the air was his platoon as they were scheduled to arrive today."

Joy's chin fell to the floor, while Sarah perked up at that news.

Joseph continued, "As we speak, they are unloading heavy machinery and renovation materials and they will work day and night until they have the old base settled up as a mighty fine hotel."

"Matt is going to help with the renovation works?" Sarah was enchanted with her boyfriend's romantic attitude. Only a very good man would make so much of a sacrifice for his beloved older sister. Her charmed sigh wasn't lost to McGee, who growled at his sister, who just ignored him as all good little sisters do when their older brothers go all macho on them.

"But we would have an _empty _hotel. Who will serve and prepare food and cater the guests' needs and..." Joy was almost in tears, feeling the situation slipping through her fingers like fine sand.

"That's up to Hope and Grace." Joseph said, looking into his mug as if fascinated with the rippling on the surface of the coffee in it.

"What's that supposed to mean? What do Hope and Grace have to do with it?" Joy is feeling more and more confused, looking terrified at McGee, seeing the same terror in his eyes.

"Oh my God, we're going to be publicly humiliated in front of not only our friends, but the Joint Chiefs, a whole Marine platoon and half the brass of the FBI and NCIS." McGee whispered and, if he could, he would have become even paler than he already was. As there was no way he could do it, he simply sagged against the love seat and closed his eyes defeated.

"Come on, Probie. Look at the bright side, you still have your Bachelor's party planned by yours truly here." Tony said, grinning at McGee when he opened his eyes and glared back at him.


	30. A matter of National Security

_**Chapter 29: A matter of National Security  
><strong>_

_**The Venetian Resort:**__** Las Vegas  
>Tuesday<strong>_

The two blonde women walked with purpose down the high ceiling corridor richly decorated, their high heels clacking on the carefully designed marble floor.

They turned to the left at the end of the corridor and went straight to the concierge desk, where a very beautiful woman in traditional historical clothes smiled up at them.

"How can I help you?"

"We would like to talk to your catering manager."

"Sure, what is this about?" The concierge asked in a modulated voice, as her carefully manicured hand took the phone and started dialing the manager.

Both women looked at each other and a silent communication happened, before they both put their hands in their pockets and showed their FBI badges for the now surprised concierge.

"Just tell him that it's a matter of National Security."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

The primly dressed catering manager guided the two FBI agents to his office, where they explained the very difficult task they had before them, the necessity of security checks and secrecy - besides a huge contingent of trained people - to prepare a party for approximately three hundred people in the state of Montana. The guests would range from FBI, NCIS, USMC going to Joint Chiefs, SECNAV and some higher ups from the Pentagon. Hell, even the President might drop by at some moment during the party.

"That's the situation we have in our hands." Grace Buchanan said with a polite smile, seeing the dollar signs literally shining in the manager's eyes.

"Of course, we would like to use your services due to the quality offered to your guests and we expect it to be free of charge as it would be good free publicity for your hotel and your services among the higher ups in DC and the brass in the Air Force and the USMC." Hope Buchanan added with a reptilian smile on her face.

The dazed smile on the manager's face dimmed a little upon hearing that. "Free of charge?"

"Why not? Good publicity is good publicity. Just imagine that the contracts you might sign, both private and state funded, would bring in more profits than anything we might pay you upfront. That is, if you are able to deliver a high standard service within the limited time frame we are able to offer you."

Grace decided to give their last card. "If you are not willing to attend to our needs, I'm sure that the Bellagio would gladly offer an amazing catering services, but not up to your standards, of course."

"Specially considering the theme of the wedding." Hope added, sighing in a tired way.

"Oh, no." Said the blushing manager, his anger at his opposition showing in his dark eyes, "We'll do it. I'm sure we can reach an agreement about how to better serve your needs."

Both Buchanans grinned at the manager as their task was almost done.

"If I may ask, what will be the theme of the wedding?"

Hope glanced at Grace, before taking her iPad out from her purse and playing a video for him, rich with the colors red and gold in green fields.

"Oh, I see..."

Their grins were huge as they started a war plan, tactical movement of troops, supply lists, transport routes and color schemes.


	31. Wedding dress shopping expedition

**_Chapter 30: Wedding dress shopping expedition_**

After the initial shock, the girls went to the airport and flew to Billings, going immediately into a crazy marathon of bride shops which had been all contacted by Joy on Monday. During those excruciating hours Joy tried dress after dress and showed them to Abby, Ziva and Sarah, who showed their approval or disapproval towards it.

"Why don't you try this one?" Abby showed one that she had picked, with black embroidery over the chest, leaving the back and shoulders naked. It was beautifully done but Joy shook her head.

"I can't use that."

"Why not? Black and white is trendy, elegant and classy." Abby smiled and handed her the dress still in the hanger.

"Abby, I can't show my back during the ceremony." Joy put it back in the long line of dresses to be chosen from. "I want the party to be about our future, not about my past."

"What about this one?" Sarah picked a fully boned and lined chiffon dress, its white skirts billowing down to the floor with a simple train with a V-neck, elegant in its simplicity.

Joy frowned and took it in her hand, checking the back, finding also a deep V-cut in the back. "Nope."

The dress seller brought some other dresses, but all of them were tried on and discarded.

"What exactly do you want, Joy?" Ziva asked, blowing her hair out of her face in exasperation.

"I want something …" Joy's eyes became dreamy as she remembered her proposal. "... like my engagement gown."

"And how was it?" The shop attendant asked, eager to finish this sale.

Joy explained extensively the dress she wore at the convention and Abby, Ziva and Sarah sighed as they heard again how McGee gallantly offered his Knight's sword to be in service of his Lady, smiling here and there at the picture those two must have made at the geek paradise.

"And that's what I'm looking for. It has to cover my back, be simple enough for a country wedding but not overly polluted with embroidery. Simple and elegant." She said the shop attendant, who after thinking for a while beamed at them with bright expression on her face and ran back into the storage.

All four women sat down on the sofa on the waiting room sighing at their hopeless quest.

"You are being too picky, Joy. The whole time McGee will look at you in that dress he will be picturing how to get you out of it, so there is no point of going through the whole stock they have." Ziva said, bringing a groan from Abby and Sarah and a wicked grin from Joy.

"Please, too much information." Sarah said, covering her eyes, making Joy giggle.

"Come on, now you know how your brother feels when you are talking about your boyfriend to him."

"Is it really that bad for him?" Sarah uncovered her eyes, looking with shining eyes to Joy who nodded, just to be followed by Ziva and Abby.

"He is very protective of you, Sarah." Abby said, "if given the chance, he would order Matt castrated and you put into a chastity belt."

"Gosh, that's so medieval!" Sarah exclaimed, bringing giggling from the older women.

Joy touches her engagement ring on her finger, smiling lightly as she remembered their afternoon on the convention. "Sometimes medieval thinking is not that bad, Sarah."

Just as she said that, the shop owner came into the room they were standing in followed by two other attendants, all of them with dresses overflowing their arms. They hung the dresses on the stand, and the shop owner came to her with a big smile.

"As you described your engagement dress, I've recognized it as a Now and Forever Wedding dress design. It has become a trend for themed weddings to choose vintage dresses so I've picked three of them for you."

The first dress was brought forth, so Joy tried it on, coming back to spin before her bridesmaids in a cloud of satin, with beautiful embroidery over its waist in a conservative necklace design.

"What do you guys think?"

"It's pretty." Sarah said, while Abby made a face and Ziva looked at it with a small smile.

"Nice, but what do you think?"

Joy bit her lip and took the next dress, coming in back in a typical Renaissance dress, with two different colors, the under dress being white while the over dress was a light damask color.

"You look like an extra for the _Shakespeare in Love_ movie." Sarah said, receiving agreeing nods from the other two women.

Joy ran her hand over the skirt of the dress she was wearing and glanced to the only one left. The shop owner smiled and took it from the hanger, showing Joy the silk and the several layers of cloth.

"This dress was specially designed for a doctor who had a very specific idea of what her dress should look like. Two months before the wedding her fiancé had a heart attack and died instantly. The wedding was obviously cancelled and she never came to pick it up. But it is a work of art and it should be worn by someone."

Joy touched the delicate ivory and damask cloth, seeing the delicate handmade embroidery on it. She grinned and took it from the hands of the shop owner, going to the changing room to try it on. A few minutes later, a few adjustments here and there and she came out of the small room towards the room where the girls were, a huge smile on her face.

Ziva's eyes became huge, while Abby and Sarah became mute, staring at the white delicate cloud of silk and satin moving towards them.

"Oh my …" Abby said, with tears in her eyes.

Ziva grinned cheekily, "Believe me, McGee will only think about how to get you out of this dress as fast as possible."

"I think this is it, then." Joy looked at the shop owner, who was taking something from the hand of her assistant.

"Not quite yet."

She took the delicate embroidered cloth and gestured to Joy to lean forward. The shop owner undid her messy hair bun, leaving her hair falling in unruly waves over her back. She fluffed the hair and delicately adjusted the embroidered veil over her head, carefully adjusting the beaded crown over her hair and leaving the heavy jeweled cloth falling over Joy's neck and shoulder all the way to the middle of her back, effectively covering her back in a delicate curtain.

"Now you're ready." She took a step back, proud to look at her finished work.

Abby grinned widely, starting to giggle. "He will definitely want to rip that dress off of her."

Her comment earned her similar elbow hits on her ribs from both sides, making all three bridesmaids start laughing hysterically.


	32. Military maneuvers by Captain

**_ Chapter 31: Military maneuvers by Captain_**

Gibbs, Joseph, McGee and Tony drove to the church where they were going to have the ceremony, so Joseph could talk to his secretary and finish some authorizations to the use on Saturday. Meanwhile, he left the car with the NCIS agents who drove towards the old Air Force base, being received by a Marine blockade at its entrance who requested their identification.

"We're Agent Gibbs, McGee and DiNozzo from NCIS. We would like to see the person in charge." Gibbs said to the officer on duty, who looked down to the papers in his hand, checking their authorization.

"It looks like a Military operation." Tony muttered, observing the comings and goings of several military jeeps and trucks full of supplies.

"Maybe because it is, Tony." McGee said as he observed some marines with wood panels crossing the street down the lane, entering one of the houses being renovated. "If what Joseph told us is true, Matt's platoon is working on this just as they would in a war zone."

Gibbs smirked and looked back to the on duty officer speaking on his radio, "Sir, we have the father of the groom, best man and groom wanting to speak to you. Roger that." The officer turned to them, pointing to the lane full of houses being renovated at warp speed. "Sgt. Gallagher is at the fourth house, supervising the works. Have a nice day."

"Thanks officer."

They drove off and observed the intense movement of men coming and going from the houses, some hammering, some painting, others working on the electrical parts.

Finally Gibbs stopped beside the house pointed out by the officer and found a tall marine in a light beige uniform, talking over some papers with two other marines. The NCIS agents left the car and slowly approached, noticing the tall marine dismissing the others and turning to them with a big smile on his face.

"I'm First Sergeant Gallagher, Corporal Buchanan's superior officer, but everyone calls me Captain." He offered his hand to Gibbs, offering a firm handshake.

"Why?" Gibbs asked, just to hear Tony gasp as he looked at the name tag of Sgt. Gallagher.

"You gotta be kidding me. Your name is _James T. _Gallagher? As in_ James Tiberius_ Gallagher?" Tony could barely hide the amusement in his voice, but Sgt. Gallagher just grinned in response.

"What can I say? My folks were die hard fans." Captain just shrugged, before his attention turned to the groom to be, who was staring at some marines moving a huge sofa into a house further down the road.

"Hey kid, let me show you what we've already done."

"Is all that really necessary? All this hard work on such a tight schedule, we could simply change the wedding venue and..." McGee said, just to stop when Captain lifted his hand shutting him up.

"Kid, this is the most fun my men have had in a long time. They are working with a smile on their lips only on the promise of good fun, beautiful women and free booze. They are all volunteers here, no one is complaining."

"Beautiful women? What are you talking about?" Tony asked in an interested voice.

"I don't know exactly how, but it seems that Mrs. Buchanan informed Corporal Buchanan that she was inviting all the single ladies in the Nellis base. That's more than enough incentive for my men. Now let me show you what we've done and what we're planning to do."

The men leaned over the maps, agreeing here and there about the modifications. After they've finished working on the perimeter of the old base, the Captain pulled another plan out and placed it on the table.

"This is what we were planning for the reception. The support beams are being prepared as we speak and the cloths are being flown in from Vegas."

"Vegas?" Gibbs asked, looking at the Captain, who simply shrugged.

"Apparently they had the basic sketch of the tents ready and they have an army of seamstresses working to finish the banners and the tents."

"Banners? Is that for real, man?" Tony lifted another sketch, just to see the an amazingly detailed drawing of several medieval tents, spread out through an area which seemed like a football field.

"Who chose the colors?" McGee asked, looking at the nice arrays of tents spread out through the field, just like a real Medieval Tournament would look like in the Middle Ages.

"The Buchanan sisters in Vegas called in and informed us that what they had in such short notice was red and gold, left over from a medieval fair held in the Venetian last month, so they are going to reuse everything, from the embroidered napkins to the curtains, down to the dinner service and crystal glasses. Everything matching. We're sending the airplane tomorrow to load up so we can bring everything to set up on the houses and the tents between tomorrow and the day after tomorrow. By Friday morning, everything will be in place."

"Wow." McGee muttered, awed at the organization before himself.

"What about people? We'll need catering people, waiters, security, housemaids, cooks and..." Gibbs, seeing the size of the complex, knew that things would not be done by themselves.

Captain grinned at the old marine, "We're flying in one third of the staff of the Venetian, by Thursday evening, this will look like a small city bustling with people."


	33. The nice Brother in law

_**Chapter 32: The nice Brother in law  
><strong>_

_**Buchanan Household  
>Wednesday - Three days until the wedding.<strong>_

That morning, the household was barely awake when three cars parked outside and people and luggage started to be piled out in front of the house. Out of the first car came Wilson followed by Faith, Stephanie and Daniel and Jethro the dog, both siblings and the dog running into the house loudly announcing their arrival. McGee's dog had been in the oldest Buchanan sibling's house for the duration of their stay in Glasgow, to the chagrin of the adults of the household and to the sheer joy of the little - and not so little - kids.

While the children rushed inside and woke up the household screaming in the living room, the adults upstairs slowly started dragging themselves down, just to watch as more and more people arrived.

In the second car Lisa along with Jake and Priscilla came out, followed by two other teenager boys with black t-shirts and a hair which somehow defied gravity. John's wife herded her children and her two guests inside, making the proper introductions to the barely awake adults looking at the newcomers.

"Hi auntie, you remember my pals, don't you? I've brought the band. We need to practice for the ceremony." Jake greeted her and McGee, before going to the car, taking their instruments and locking themselves into the music room. Soon, loud rock music could be heard blasting from there, much to the discomfort of the adults in the living room.

Joy looked at Lisa with a huge question mark on her face. Johnny's wife just shrugged good naturaly and gave her a bag to carry inside, "I've told him that he could play in the wedding with his band. It was the only way I could convince him to come."

A particularly loud solo of guitar came from inside, making Abby bob her head with the tune. "They're good."

Joy sighed tiredly and glanced at McGee, who was cringing at the first notes of hard rock being played, almost rocking the windows despite the closed doors which were supposed to seal the noise inside.

"We're screwed." Joy muttered to him.

"I know." He looked around the living room and the growing pile of suitcases arriving. "Look at the bright side..." He paused and thought for moment, looking at Gibbs helping Tony bring more suitcases inside. "Ah... there isn't a bright side."

"Exactly."

Out of the third car came Temperance and a tall dark haired man, his physical build very similar to those pumped up pugilists who fight in Vegas. He lifted his gaze and found McGee and Joy talking on the balcony of the house, by the kitchen door.

Temperance ran into the house looking for Jimmy, who yelped as she tackled him with a hug.

The tall man moved with a feline grace, his body carefully tuned as a deadly machine. He silently approached them and Joy grinned when she saw him, while McGee gulped as the man gave him a reptilian smile.

"Hi Mark, thanks for coming."

"I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world." Mark Buchanan, US marine corporal in Camp Panzer, Germany, looked McGee up and down and making him feel like a bug in microscope lenses.

A bug about to be squashed to be studied under a microscope.

"So this is the guy who is sleeping with my little sister?"

Joy rolled her eyes at his macho attitude, while McGee noticed a glint of mischief in Mark's eyes.

"Let's come inside, I want to introduce you to the rest of the team." Joy entered the house, leaving Mark alone with McGee.

McGee took a step back and turned to follow her, just to feel a pinch on his shoulder and be slammed against the wall of the house, hard.

He gasped as he was lifted off the floor, while Mark almost squashed his bagpipe with his arm against McGee's neck. Mark leaned towards McGee and said in a threatening voice, "I've heard a lot about you but I prefer to have my own opinion on people. I only have one thing to say to you."

"Yeah." McGee gasped, his hands trying to dislodge the arm but failing miserably.

"If you hurt her, they won't be able to find your body after I'm finished with you. _Capisce_?"

"Yeah." McGee whispered almost inaudibly.

"Good." Mark let go of McGee, leaving him gasping for breath and went to the door, stopping at the threshold before looking at the man who was going to marry his sister.

"Ah, by the way, I'm the _nice _brother. You really haven't seen what the others are of capable yet."

McGee closed his eyes and slowly slid down, feeling his heart hammering inside his ribcage as the sounds of a joyful family meeting happened inside. Gibbs noticed that McGee was missing and went out, finding him sitting on the floor with his head on his hands.

"What's wrong?" He asked, slowly sliding against the wall to mimic McGee on the floor.

"Am I doing the right thing?"

"What? Are you getting cold feet now?"

"Joy's brother has just threatened to kill me." McGee moaned, feeling terribly sorry for himself.

Gibbs grinned, sliding his long legs out so they could be stretched in front of him.

"I remember you doing the same thing with Matt when you've found out he was sleeping with Sarah."

"It's not the same thing."

"Wasn't it?"

"No, because..." McGee gulped and rubbed his eyes, feeling them gritty. "I think he really meant it."

"And you didn't? Come on, you've punched him. Given the chance and the motive, you would have done a lot more harm."

McGee looked aggravated at Gibbs, whose smirk became larger.

"Whose side are you?"

"None, I'm just pointing the facts to you. Now come on, we have to try some tuxedos today."

The younger man moaned as Gibbs grabbed him by his arm and dragged him inside.


	34. Bridesmaids dresses, military maneuvers

_**Chapter 33: Bridesmaids dresses, military maneuvers and a proposal**_

The C-5 with the supplies from the Venetian landed around noon, so they started the gargantuan task of unloading trucks of cloth, curtains and furniture.

The marines in a very precise and organized manner followed the orientation of their superiors and drove the trucks loaded of delicate crystal dishwear to the old base, while others took other supply trucks to the huge football field just across the road of the church, beside the high school grounds.

A small army of maids, cooks, receptionists left the airplane, getting into the buses which took them to the old base, where they started to prepare the houses with the last details for the guests arriving on Thursday and Friday.

The marine engineers spoke to the hotel engineers, coordinating their efforts and slowly colorful tents were lifted in a circular pattern on the football field, each being able to hold comfortably approximately forty people sitting.

The main tent was lifted in the middle of the field and right in front of it a small stage was made, so a live band could play during the reception.

The kitchen of the old base was soon filled to its capacity as the Venetian cooks started working, bringing what they had already prepared, finishing sweets, cakes and entrees in a frantic pace.

The overflowing guests in the old Buchanan household went to some of the ready houses in the base, and were pleasantly surprised to find a five star hotel service being done on the recently renovated houses.

Grace and Hope arrived with the hotel employees and the wedding organizer and kidnapped bride and all females in the household to one of the houses where they set up as a small seamstress workshop.

There all bridesmaids were measured and adjusted into the almost finished dresses Hope had brought with her from Vegas, as she had given the measurements of all girls to the seamstresses who had worked night and day to finish them.

"How did you know my size?" Abby asked Hope as she helped one of the seamstress adjust the green dress over her body.

"Honey, I'm an intelligence specialist. You really don't wanna know."

Finally, the girls urged Joy to try her wedding dress on and she obliged, receiving oohhhs and ahhhs as the seamstress adjusted here and there, adding some lace here and there.

"Oh, Joy, you look beautiful." Grace said, looking enchanted to her dress.

"My brother will be knocked off of his feet." Sarah asked, spinning inside her satin dress in front of a mirror.

"Talking about brothers..." Abby said, running her hand over her green skirt, enjoying the cold feeling of the cloth against her skin. "Have you seen Matt yet?"

"Not yet, he has been working non stop."

"Well, if I'm not mistaken," Abby glanced out of the window, noticing a familiar face outside in the other side of the lane. "He's just outside."

"Really?" Sarah perked up at that info and ran to the window. Indeed, her tall gorgeous boyfriend was standing outside, gazing longingly to the door but uncertain if he should knock or not at the door of a place filled to the brim with women with sharp needles and firearms.

Sarah giggled and ran out the room, receiving shouts of the seamstresses as she wasn't supposed to go out in the bridesmaid dress. She opened the door and ran outside, screaming his name and grinning at his struck face before she jumped on him.

"MATT"

"Sar...uph..." She squeezed him against her chest, and he simply spun her laughing in a cloud of green satin.

"Matt, this is so nice and romantic! My brother is getting married and you helping with everything. Thank you, thank you!"

"Ah," He blushed as she left him go, looking adoringly at him. "It's not a big deal."

She grinned and grabbed him by the lapels of his uniform, bringing him to a deep kiss which he took a while to respond. After his brain finally kicked into gear, he hugged her firmly against his chest and in a very Hollywood move, twisted her body so she could lean back and he could kiss her deeply.

His fellow marines came out of the houses they were still working and started clapping and whistling, while the bridesmaids came out of the house and laughed at the two lovers kissing outside.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Please tell me this is for real," Joy murmured as McGee bit her ear, before moving again and eliciting a murmur from both of them.

He lifted his head and looked into her face, as he slowly moved his body over hers as that was the last night they would sleep in the same bed before the wedding. Joseph and Gibbs had gently requested Tim to move into one of the houses at the base being prepared as 'wedding suite' until the wedding night.

The guests would start arriving the following day and it would be expected for the bride and groom not to be sleeping together on the eve of the wedding ceremony.

He sighed and kissed her gently before replying, "what, the fact that I'm making love to you again or that we're getting married?"

"Silly," she punched his shoulder, receiving a fake hurt look from him. "Of course I'm talking about the wedding."

"Well," he closed his eyes as he felt a shiver of pleasure running through him, but he held back and stayed unmoving until the urge to finish in a rush was gone. He finally started to move slowly again was rewarded with a tight squeeze and a moan.

"You have a dress, I have a tuxedo, half of the town is on military alert as the marines took over the airport and the old base, there's a huge hotel structure settled up on the base and … ohhh"

He sped up and lowered a hand to grab her leg and bring it against his chest, bringing a moan from both of them.

"I'm fairly... ohh... sureee.. thissss... yesss.. is real..."

He lowered his head and bit her shoulder, at the same time she started squeezing his buttocks with her fingers, her nails leaving half moon marks on them.

"McGee... oh Tim... please..."

"Please what?" Their movements became more frantic.

"ohh, Tim... Mar... marry me."

"I will." They weren't able to form any more words after that.


	35. Guests are arriving

_**Chapter 34: Guests are arriving**_

_**Glasgow International Airport**_

_**Friday Morning**_

NCIS Director Leon Vance and his wife left the chartered airplane followed by his children, his own personal security and SecNav, beside some brass of NCIS. They were saluted by smiling beautiful women in medieval dresses, with small tags on their clothes identifying them as Venetian receptionists.

Flanking the two receptionists, two very mean looking marines with full dress blues saluted them.

After being identified, they were lead by the receptionists to a small counter where a cloth banner in red and gold hanging from a pole was flying in the wind, a B and a M carefully sewed on it with golden thread.

"This is so cool, I feel like I'm in the middle ages." The oldest Vance child said, looking curiously at the people dressed in period costumes.

"I think that was the idea, my dear." Said Jackie, seeing the tight security in the place as their identification was checked and their luggage put into a car to take them to their own suite.

"I can't believe it." Vance said as he saw a Marine escort come down the road riding horses. "They're going all the way."

"It makes me wonder how much money they are spending on all this." SecNav said looking at a Marine grinning at a lady in peasant dress.

"I really don't wanna know."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Glasgow International Airport had never seen that much activity.

Soon chartered airplanes with were standing side by side of private jets on the tarmac, as the guests arrived one after the other. As they unboarded the planes, they were directed by beautiful ladies in medieval dresses to board the transports to the houses which had been separated for them.

Slowly, the guests filled out the base and the murmur of people along with the constant movement of people floated the air. The laugher of children and adults mingled with the talking of people, who after getting settled on their assigned rooms slowly drifted to the main mess hall and gathered around the buffet table, greeting acquantances as waitresses in medieval dresses served them entrees.

The children laughed and ran to a man in a clown clothing, who was making baloon animals and sorting them out for them.

The room was decorated with red and gold banners, as matching the table cloths and the banners hanging from the posts which were spread out around the base and marking the way between the church and the base and the football field where colorful tents were set up.


	36. The other brothersinlaw

**_Chapter 35: The other brothers-in-law  
><em>**

A car slowly rolled into the garden of the Buchanan household and two muscular men came out of it, their desert fatigues long gone as both were wearing civilian clothes. They approached the door and grinned at the loud booming laughter echoing in the living room.

They opened the door and were greeted with a sight for the books: Joseph was sitting beside Maggie, who after much debate insisted to join the others at the table, and all NCIS agents and the FBI Agents were watching as Jake beat Tony in his highest score on the Guitar Hero.

"Folks, I'm home!" Jonh Buchanan shouted, which resulted in several loud excited screams as people tried to run one after the other to reach him.

"Dad, I beat Tony!"

"Honey, thank God!"

"Hey Bro!" Matt waved at him, not leaving his comfortable spot beside the beautiful Sarah. He played with her hair earning him a blush from her, a grin from Maggie and a glare from McGee.

Luke grinned as he was hugged by Faith and the sisters Hope and Grace.

"Good to see you in one piece, little brother." Grace teased him.

"I'm taller than you now, squirt."

"The taller you are, the higher you fall, dumb ass."

Luke greeted the others and Hope introduced the NCIS agents as both brothers had heard about them, but not met them before.

Once they were introduced to McGee, both brothers looked at each other and grinned, before approaching McGee with mischief in their eyes.

"Hi, I'm Timothy Mc..." McGee wasn't able to finish his sentence as John leaned and grabbed McGee by his waist, lifting him effortlessly over his shoulder as if he was a potato sack and not a six point one tall man, and carried him outside, while Luke rubbed his hands evilly and Mark and Matt looked at each other with matching grins.

"Is he gonna baptize him?" Matt asked.

"Oh, yeah..." Mark ran after his older brother, just to be followed by everyone but Joseph and Maggie, who simply stayed behind calmly sipping their coffee.

"He's got that temper from you." Joseph said.

"Ah, but that's so entertaining." Maggie answered grinning at him.

Joy came back from upstairs as she had gone to get some photo albums to show Gibbs.

"Where's everyone?"

A loud scream and something falling hard on water was heard, followed by laughter and loud conversation outside in the garden.

"What was that noise?" Joy asked her father, who took his time before answering her question.

"Probably the noise of Johnny throwing Timothy in the river in the backyard."

"WHAT?"

Joy ran to the backyard door in the kitchen, fury boiling her veins as everyone laughed and stood by as her brothers terrorized _HER_ fiance.

"JOHNNY! DON'T YOU DARE BREAK HIM!"

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Are you OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Joy screamed at Johnny, her voice raw and her eyes burning with fury, while Johnny screamed back as mad as her.

"Yes, I am. He's sleeping with my little sister!"

"Get your head out of your ass! Did you expect me to be a virgin! Of course he's sleeping with me! That's the freaking reason why I'm marrying him."

"He's not good enough for you!"

"Nobody will ever be good enough for me in your opinion! If I had to wait for your approval, I would die an old maid! Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a good heterosexual male with no freaky habits nowadays!"

"I think I'm taking the kids to bed, if you are going down that way," Lisa said, waving to Faith so they gathered their own smaller kids and herded into their cars and went to their houses.

Jake watched the shouting match with a grin, sitting beside his two buddies of his band.

"This is so cool, man. Your father looks like he's going to blow a gasket."

"That if my aunt doesn't shoot him first." Jake said.

"Cool."

McGee was wrapped with blankets and towels shivering on the sofa, while the two siblings shouted at each other in the middle of the living room. Tony offered him another towel that Tim used to dry his hair while the argument escalated into personal insults.

"Ah... if I may..." McGee tried to stand up, just to be forced down the sofa by the hands of Mark and Luke on his shoulders which held him down.

"They are not finished yet." Luke said.

Mark leaned forward and whispered to McGee, grinning when he looked at him scared. "I had warned you that I was the _nice_ one."

"Oh, you selfish little..." Joy shouted at Johnny, going on and on.

Maggie touched Joseph's hand signaling it was time to intervene.

"ENOUGH!" Joseph roared, shutting up everyone in the room. Joy looked with fury at Johnny before looking at her father, who stood up and glared at all of his children.

"We were gathered this week to celebrate being a family and welcoming new members with open arms. Leave your squabbles behind and start being the amazing people you are capable of being, despite your temper and bad attitude. Johnny, apologize to Joy and Timothy, as you have nothing to do with their lives and he has asked me for her hand and I have given him my approval, so SHUT UP." Johnny looked apologetically to Joy, who folded her arms and glared at him.

"Mark, stop terrorizing your future brother-in-law". Mark pouted but stopped whispering dire threats in McGee's ear, who had become paler and paler as he continued. "...and Temp, for god's sake, get a room."

Temp and Jimmy jumped apart, looking guiltily as everyone turned on their seats to look at them who had been trying to enjoy a kissing session in the kitchen unnoticed.

"But we were... weren't aahh... " Jimmy blushed five shades of red as Temp grinned and stood up, grabbing Jimmy's hand.

"Yes father."

She started dragging a stuttering Jimmy upstairs, who grinned lightly before running after her into her old room, slamming the door behind themselves.

Gibbs looked back at Joseph with respect, who grinned at him as he sat back on his love seat. "You sure you prefer those two alone upstairs?"

"As long as they are busy they are not a source of worry for me." Joseph said as he observed Joy glaring at Johnny who at least looked contrite.

"I'm sorry."

"You're not supposed to say sorry to me."

Johnny sighed out loud, before turning to McGee. "Sorry for trying to drown you in the river, McGee. But if you hurt my sister, you're dead."

McGee gulped and looked with serious eyes to Johnny, "I'd rather die than to let your sister get hurt. I would never hurt intentionally her."

"Good, because if you're ever the source of any grief for her, I'll kill you and after you're dead, I'll find a way to bring you back and kill you again."

Tony cringed at that before muttering at McGee. "Are you sure you want to enter that family?"

"A little bit late to give up now, uhm?"


	37. Intervention

_**Chapter 36: Intervention  
><strong>_

_**Glasgow, Montana  
>Saturday Morning<strong>_

_**Wedding day  
><strong>_

That Saturday started with a light breeze which blew away all clouds from the sky, leaving a deep blue sky as far as the horizon and the fields moving slowly into the whisper of the wind.

The guests slowly had their breakfast and then were chartered by military buses towards the church grounds. Soon, a great number of people were gathered in front of Glasgow Evangelical church, just enjoying the soft drinks and finger food being served before the wedding.

Several uniforms could be seen, the dress blues of the Air Force mixing with stark white uniforms of the marines, and several tuxedos and long gowns announcing the FBI and NCIS brass.

Gibbs knocked at the door of the 'wedding suite', which McGee had been sleeping for the last two nights, and was welcomed by a grinning Tony.

"Where's the blushing groom?"

"Puking his insides out." Tony answered with a grin.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me."

Gibbs forced his way in, following the sound of retching all the way to the bathroom, finding McGee with only a t-shirt and his boxers, his head leaning against the cold toilet.

"Oh, for god's sake..." he helped McGee up and pushed him into the shower, turning the cold water on him.

"What has happened?"

"Boss..." McGee held his head painfully in shaking hands. "Don't ever … ever... let me go drinking with the Buchanan brothers again."

Tony was almost bubbling with gaiety. "We took him yesterday for his Bachelor Party. Mark suggested a bar he knows on highway two named The Hangar. They had a real airplane stuck to its wall and all the bar was decorated with airplanes memorabilia and..."

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted, catching Tony's attention. "Call Ducky and tell him to bring his medical bag. The wedding is in two hours and McGee has to be able to stand for taking his vows."

"On it, Boss." Tony ran out of the bathroom, leaving Gibbs with a very green McGee shivering in the shower.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick again."

"Crap."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

_**Glasgow, Montana,**_

_**Friday Evening **_

_**14 hours before the wedding**_

McGee was sitting at a desk in the '_wedding suite_' going through the list of things he wanted ready for his wedding night with the wedding planner and Tony, when the door was abruptly opened and three very muscular men entered the room.

"What's the meaning of this?" He looked into Mark's face and the smirk on his face wasn't really comforting.

"We are doing an intervention." Luke grinned as lifted McGee up from his chair, leading him out of the room. But before they left, he stopped McGee before Johnny who studied the groom up and down with a very serious frown.

"What kind of intervention?" McGee gulped as Johnny stepped up and stared down at him, trying to intimidate him with his size. But years working with Gibbs had changed that very green agent he had been so long ago in Norfolk, so he stared back at Johnny without blinking.

"Well, we can't let our little sister marry a wuss, can we?" Johnny grinned a feline smile, all teeth and mischief. "We're going to test you, McGee."

"What?" He glanced at Tony, who was being half dragged half carried by Mark who was also grinning.

"You didn't think we would let you run the Bachelor Party, did you DiNozzo?" Mark squeezed a little firmer his arm around Tony's shoulder, getting a squeal out of him who looked desperate to McGee.

The look both NCIS agents shared carried only one message.

_Damn, they were screwed!_


	38. What happens in a bachelor party

_**Chapter 37: What happens in a bachelor party  
><strong>_

_**The Hangar Bar  
>Highway 2<br>Glasgow, Montana**_

_**12 hours before the wedding  
><strong>_

The atmosphere of the bar was heavy with sweet smell of beer, sweat and adrenaline as dozens of marines filled every little nook of the bar, all with different kinds of beverages on their hands and their eyes on the spectacle happening in the middle of the saloon.

A small table had been put right in the middle of the room, which was decorated with miniature airplanes hanging from the ceiling, pictures of different airplane models and even in a corner a normal sized cockpit for people interested in playing computer simulated flights.

At that table, the groom and the best man were sitting side by side, while three Buchanan brothers were circling them as lions round up their prey before the final killer attack.

"What do you think they are going to do with us?" Tony asked as he saw the maniac grin on Johnny's face as he studied first McGee and then him.

"I really don't know." McGee whispered back.

"This man!" Johnny pointed to McGee, just like a prosecutor points to a defendant on a jury. "He is sleeping with my sister. MY SISTER! What should I do with a guy like that?"

The other marines shouted in disorganized voices as they became more loud on their opinions.

"Kick his ass, John!"

"He's not good for her!"

"He has to prove himself to us!'

"Give the guy a chance!" A known voice shouted from the back and Matthew fought his way through the crowd until he reached his siblings, sending a nervous look to McGee and Tony before looking to his oldest brother. "He's been great for Joy. For once in her lifetime, she's happy, genuinely happy and you are scaring the crap out of him with your jackass ways!"

"You're only saying that because you're sniffing his sister's skirts and you are trying to win cookie points with brother dearest." Mark said snickering.

McGee saw red at the least than charming way of one of the Buchanan's brothers and was standing to give him a piece of his mind but Matt was faster than him.

He punched his own brother in the face, sending him flying into the crowd and only reason he did not punch him again was because two of his buddies held him back.

"Keep Sarah out of it, Dickhead, because if you say anything demeaning about her I'll fix your face, forever!" Matt roared, furious.

He shook his buddies off and glanced at McGee, receiving an approval nod from him.

"What are you trying to prove with this, Johnny? Are you really thinking that this will change his or Joy's mind? Have you actually seen them together?"

Johnny growled and folded his arms, refusing to answer Matt's question.

Matt looked at his brothers and shook his head, snickering lightly. "And you're going all Marine over him, but do you really think that Joy won't find out about your little party with her fiancé? She will skin you alive when she finds out."

"She won't find out."

"Ah, she will." McGee said, certainty in his voice.

"What? Are you going to rat on us to our sister? Are you going to hide under her skirts, McGee?" Luke sneered, leaning towards him, but he was surprised when McGee simply smiled and looked back with firm eyes.

"I don't have to rat on you to Joy. You've forgotten something very important about your own family."

"What would that be?" Mark said, gingerly touching his cheek where Matt had punched him.

"Hope." McGee said, his smile becoming now a full grin. "Right now, she is probably broadcasting this whole show to your other sisters and they are having a great time planning their revenge on you. I'm sure that she has this place bugged, recording everything, every word you are speaking and, when she shows it to Joy, she will kick your ass to Kingdom Come."

"So you're just going to wait for my sisters to come to rescue."

"I don't need to be rescued from you being an ass." McGee said in an altered voice and stood up.

"Sit down!" Johnny growled to McGee, just to be surprised when green eyes focused on his with fury.

"I won't SIT DOWN!" McGee shouted at his face. "Who do you think you are to decide your sister's future! She is a highly trained federal agent, she's been working at the BAU for ten years, TEN YEARS, before she joined our team and she is one of the most capable agents I've worked with. How come you think that you have the right to protect her?"

He took another step.

"Where were you when she was shot or hurt during cases? What gives you the right to decide or pray, tell me, why should she even care about your opinion?

"Newsflash, I won't give up on your sister, so you'd better stuff your huge brother ego and shove it!"

Johnny grinned at McGee's outburst, who was now breathing heavily, his eyes were bright with fury and his whole face was red with anger, completely different from the quiet mild mannered man Johnny had thrown in the river when he was formally introduced to him.

"So you actually have a backbone, uhm McGee?"

"What?" McGee looked confused at his change of attitude, as Johnny threw his arm over his shoulder, turning to the crowd of marines.

"This man has conquered the most protected heart of the family, surrounded by walls two stories high and protected with poisoned spikes this big" Johnny showed the imaginary spikes size with his palms apart, "So I might not like him, I might not even accept him, but if she let him in, okay. But..."

He turned to McGee and said with a very threatening voice. "... you hurt her, I'll hurt you back. Ten thousand fold."

Violet eyes studied green eyes seeing seriousness in them, before finally blinking and showing mischief. "Do you read me, Agent McGee?"

"Loud and clear."

"Good." He turned to his brother Mark and Luke, "He's got the message, now let's drink!"

"I don't drink... much." McGee muttered just to hear some snickers from the siblings.

NCIS NCISN ICS

Countless shots and beer mugs later, best man and groom were completely plastered as more and more cheers and rounds were given in their honor.

Mark and Luke were telling them outrageous stories of the siblings, eliciting roaring laughter from both agents who were having a hard time believing some of the stories.

"So..." Tony wiped his face as laughter tears were spilling out uncontrolled. "Hope tie-dyed your mom's favorite shirt and put it back in her suitcase so she could use on a meeting with a General?"

"When mom arrived in San Francisco and saw her shirt I swear we could hear her screams from San Francisco all the way to Montana. She was so mad that we thought that she would tie-dye Hope when she came back."

Luke wiped his mouth after finishing his beer and looked at McGee, "I remember one of Joy." McGee perked up to hear it. "In elementary school I was bullied as I was very little and when she started going to the same school with me and saw it, she thought it was a street fight so she punched the boy in his face right on her first day at school."

"No way."

Luke leaned forward and said in a stage whisper. "Wanna know what was the funniest part of it all? The boy who was making my life hell and got the punch... he was the mayor's kid, twice her size and nobody had ever dared fight him back."

Mark snickered remembering it. "I don't know what was funnier: the boy's face when he realized he had been attacked by a tiny girl or the faces of the other kids when they saw a scrawny kid taking down the meanest bully in the school with only one punch."

"She took him down?" Tony asked, just to receive nods from both siblings.

"K.O. in the first strike."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

McGee went out to get some fresh air and to cool his head and was surprised to find the oldest Buchanan sibling sitting on a log right outside the bar, enjoying the cold breeze in the parking lot of the highway bar.

He wondered if he should go back inside and leave him alone or go talk to him, but considering the outrageous behavior of the man he was very leery of approaching him.

His decision was then taken from his hands when he heard John calling him softly.

"I might be an asshole but I don't bite, you know."

McGee rubbed his hands over his arms and approached him slowly, trying to see something in the older man's face but it was hidden by the shadows. John pointed a chair right beside him and McGee after a little hesitation - and a lot of apprehension - took the offered seat.

Johnny rubbed his huge calloused hands over his tired face and looked at McGee, who endured his scrutiny silently.

"I can't believe she's getting married." Johnny muttered, breaking the silence.

McGee figured out that it would be better to stay quiet, to let the man say what he had to say without interruptions.

"I remember the first time I saw her, sitting inside the cupboard, scared of her own shadow." He sighed out loud and looked at McGee. "She was just a little scrawny kid but those big brown eyes spoke of so much hurt and distrust that … I had to do something."

"She..." McGee gulped as Johnny studied him. "... speaks very highly of you."

"We..." Johnny smiled self consciously at the memory before continuing, "We always boycotted all her boyfriends. Whenever she showed a tiny bit of interest on someone we would grill the guy until he was so terrified that he would run screaming to the hills. She would get so mad at us."

"You're lucky she hasn't shot you yet." McGee commented and was surprised by the laugh that escaped Johnny's lips.

"Ah, but she did."

"Really?"

"It was paintball. A training exercise with a tactical team that I ended up inviting her team to participate to even the numbers. She shot me right in the middle of the forehead."

Both men laughed wholeheartedly.

"I had the round mark of it for a week." John's mirth slowly died down as he looked at the man his sister chose to share her life with. "You're not bad, McGee. But I had to put the fear of God on you."

"I see. I understand."

"No offence, okay?"

"None taken."

"Good." John stole some glances at McGee, making the man uncomfortable.

"Now tell me something."

"Sure."

"Have you tried the caddy?"

"Yep, we took the Cadillac to Billings for the weekend."

"That's not what I'm asking." John took another sip of his beer as McGee first looked confused at him. John could almost see when McGee's brain finally caught up with what he was asking. His eyes first became huge, he blushed and soon after paled, before blushing again all the way to his ears. McGee immediately looked down to the floor and refused to meet his eyes.

"Ah, it's a nice car."

"Do you know the story of that caddy?"

"uhm... no?"

Johnny grinned and leaned toward McGee. "Every time someone uses that caddy for a … date... the lady in question ends up pregnant."

"What?" McGee's head slingshot up so he could look into John's eyes, who was studying McGee with a small grin.

"I was conceived in the backseat of that Caddy. So were Faith and Temperance. Faith tried to get pregnant for two years before going out in the Caddy with Wilson and bingo, Stephanie was born nine months later." Johnny grinned as he remembered good times. "Hell, even Jake was conceived in the backseat of that caddy too."

As he spoke word by word, McGee became more and more paler. Johnny grinned and stood up, ruffling McGee's hair as an affectionate father before walking away.

"Congratulations McDaddy."

"But …" McGee's voice faltered and he couldn't speak a word at the turned back.

"Just wait nine months and you will see the surprise in your arms."

"But..."

Johnny grinned and entered the bar, leaving a stuttering McGee outside in the cold night air of Montana.


	39. Something blue, white and red

**_Chapter 38: Something blue, white and red_**

**_Saturday_**  
><strong><em>Wedding day<em>**  
><strong><em>Buchanan residence<em>**

**_One hour before the wedding  
><em>**

Maggie put her clothes on with the help of her nurse and slowly glided to the motorized wheelchair specially prepared for her. She waved the nurse away and slowly left her suite where she had been for the last couple of months to her daughter's room down the corridor. She paused at the door, waiting for the nurse to open it for her so she may enter it.

She found Joy sitting on the bed in her wedding dress, the satin carefully embroidered with flowers falling in soft layers all over the floor. She wore beautifully boned damask corset, the strings matching the embroidery. She was silently observing the comings and goings of her siblings in the garden through the window, as they rushed around putting people in the cars. Little Priscilla and little Daniel were the little pages, so Faith put them in the car along with Lisa ready to go to the church. There was the low murmur of several people rushing to the cars, getting ready to go to the church, but apparently Maggie found Joy in one of the very few peaceful moments before she went for the ceremony.

The motorized wheelchair brought her closer to her daughter, who turned her head to look at Maggie, her long curly hair protected by a white veil carefully covered with beads and pearls which fell to the middle of her back, effectively covering any glimpse of her scars. She smiled shakily and gave her hand to Maggie, who squeezed it back.

"You look beautiful, Joy."

"Thanks, Mom."

Joy turned head to look out of the window again. "They are all excited about today."

"What about you?"

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. I mean, just a few weeks back we almost died. We literally thought that our lives were forfeit and … somehow we survived and I..." Joy hid her face in her hands, breathing deeply .

"Having to face your own mortality in a tragedy like that changes people's perspectives of life, Joy."

The younger woman lifted her face and looked at her mother's face, seeing a thoughtful look on her mother's face. The frail looking woman had been carefully dressed and had makeup on, but new clothes and blush powder weren't enough to cover the signs of the radiation that ripped her mother's health to shreds.

"Am I doing the right thing? Or am I being precipitate? We could have waited a couple of weeks or..."

"Joy... Joy." Maggie took her daughter's hand and squeezed, feeling the faint shaking in her small hands.

"Do you love him?" Maggie saw a beautiful smile blossoming on her face, before she finally answered.

"With all my soul."

"Then there is no reason to wait." Maggie lifted one of her hands and wiped a lonely tear on Joy's face.

The door was opened and Johnny in his dress blues gala uniform entered the room. He grinned at Maggie and when his eyes fell on Joy he froze, his face surprised.

"Wow."

Joy stood up as Johnny looked her up and down, his eyes shining proudly at her. "Peanut, you look gorgeous. You're gonna sweep him off his feet."

"Thanks Johnny."

He approached his mom, "I'm your designated driver, mom. I'm taking you downstairs so we can go to the church. All the others are already on their way. Dad will stay with Joy and drive her in the caddy."

"Okay then, let's get this party started." Johnny helped Maggie maneuver her wheelchair out and, before he left the room, he turned to Joy and blinked, mischievously, closing the door after himself.

Joy stood there alone in the room for a few minutes, feeling her insecurities coming with a vengeance. She started to shiver and lowered her head, trying to control her breathing and telling herself that she was being silly.

The door opened again and she was surprised to see not one of her siblings, but Jimmy Palmer, autopsy gremlin extraordinary, looking very sharp in a dark grey suite that he must have borrowed for the occasion, sticking his head inside the room.

He looked around before his gaze finally settled on Joy, his blue eyes becoming huge with surprise.

"Hey."

"Wow, you look beautiful."

"Thanks Jimmy."

He opened the door the rest of the way and came in, fidgeting a little before offering a box to her. "McGee asked me to give this to you before the wedding."

Joy smiled as she took the box from his hand and opened it, gasping as she found a delicate necklace of a beautiful blue stone in a very delicate setting hanging on a very thin string.

"He said that the topaz color was his favorite color and that you would know why."

She touched the delicate stone and blushed lightly as it was the exact color of the dress she wore in the old house where they... uhm...

"Thanks Jimmy." She glanced at him, before taking the delicate string from the box. "Would you?"

"Oh, sure." he took the necklace from her hands and waited for her to lift her hair so he could put the string around her neck.

"McGee is very lucky to have you, Agent Buchanan."

She waited until he closed the clasp before turning around and taking his hands in hers. "The name is Joy, Jimmy. We're family now."

"Ah..." Jimmy looked to the floor, nervously glancing up before his gaze went again to the floor. "About that..."

"About what?"

Jimmy lifted his eyes and looked into her face. "I would like to thank you."

"For what?"

"For... this. Everything. You... well. You really let us borrow your family, you opened your house for us..." _for me_ was left unsaid, but Joy had heard it anyway.

"It was a pleasure, Jimmy."

"Ah, and you've always been nice to me despite my ramblings and awkwardness, you've never belittled me and always treated me with respect. What I'm trying to say is thank you."

"Jimmy." She put her hands on his shoulders "You've always been part of the NCIS family."

"I've never felt like it." He whispered, ashamed of admitting it outloud. "I've always felt like an aide, easily replaceable."

"You're not replaceable, Jimmy. And I'm sure Ducky, Tony and even Gibbs know how important you are for them, even if they've never voiced it before to you."

Jimmy smiled, grateful for her support. The door opened again and Joseph entered the room. "It's time."

Jimmy rubbed his hands together, nodded to Joy and walked towards the door. "I think it's my clue to leave then."

"Not so fast, young Mr. Palmer." Joseph said, making Jimmy freeze. "They are all gone to the church."

"But... how do I get there? It's on the other side of the city! Why didn't anyone wait for me?"

Joseph grinned, lifting his hand in the air and showing a key on a bright red keychain. "Maybe because you're going to drive the bride to the church."

"I... what?" Jimmy looked from the keys to Joseph, before looking to the keys of the Cadillac. He grinned and took the keys from Joseph's hands and ran down the stairs, hollering all the way to the living room.

Joseph looked to Joy, who was smiling at her father. "Thanks, Dad. It means the world to him."

Joseph smirked and opened his arms, laughing softly as his daughter hugged him in her wedding dress.


	40. Get me to the church on time

_**Chapter 39: Getting to the church on time**_

The guests slowly sat down and could observe the movement of the bride's family and groom's family as they got into their agreed places. The bridesmaids were beautiful in their deep green satin dresses, with a black sash on their waists giving an elegant touch to them. All bridesmaids held a small bouquet of red and yellow tulips in their hands.

Little Priscilla, Johnny's daughter, was like a little princess in her light pink dress with a green sash, a delicate flower coronet made with tiny red and yellow flowers over her head, which made a beautiful contrast with her dark curls. Daniel, Faith's little boy, was standing beside Wilson, looking uncomfortable in his mini suit with a bright red tie.

Gibbs, after one disturbing hour helping Timothy out of his hangover, brought the now sober and slightly pale groom to the church with Tony. The three men walked down the aisle noticing the sea of uniforms on both sides: here and there one could recognize Marine's, Air Force's or some Army's dress blues, the patents as varied as they could be.

Gibbs grinned as he spotted at one of the first benches of the church SSA Aaron Hotchner, Joy's old supervisor, with whom he had worked during her kidnapping case a few years back. Beside him he had a little boy, whose features loudly proclaimed his parentage. Beside the serious BAU man was Joy's old colleagues SSA Spencer Reid, SSA Derek Morgan and the most colorful woman he had ever put his eyes on.

He felt his eyebrows going up as he studied her, a small smirk forming on his lips as noticing that, somehow, she fit with the decoration of the church. Her bright red hair - obviously dyed - was in an elaborate hairdo that must have hurt to be done; her green dress would have been a perfect match with the bridesmaids if it hadn't been decorated with huge prints of red and yellow flowers in a very hippie way.

She was definitely a sight to behold.

His gaze landed on the girls - Ziva, Abby and Sarah - who were all at the front of the church talking with two of the Buchanan brothers - Mark and Luke if he wasn't mistaken. They were in their gala uniforms and both had huge grins on their faces, no single hint of the drinking marathon they forced on poor McGee on their faces.

A small orchestra was set up behind the pulpit, along with some band instruments strategically placed.

Apparently, the Buchanan siblings would be the ones in charge of the entertainment.

_God help us all_, Gibbs thought, as he eyed Jake with two other teenagers setting up the electric two guitars and one bass, along with a couple of mikes on strategic places. If the noise he had heard for the last two days was a preview of what was about to be heard here, the stuffy brass from NCIS and FBI was in for a surprise.

His gaze finally landed on Director Vance, sitting with his wife and children on a pew in the right side. He left Tony with McGee (with dire threats of bodily harm if he let any of the Buchanan's siblings to threaten or mess with the groom before the wedding) and went to talk with the Director.

Vance stood up as Gibbs reached him, offering his hand. "I see the country air has been good to you, Agent Gibbs."

"Thanks, Director. I can't deny the last few days have been... interesting, to say the least." Gibbs said it with a smirk, looking at Jackie Vance and nodding respectfully.

"Ma'am."

Jackie stood up an offered her hand to be shaken to Gibbs, who politely obliged her. "My kids are fascinated by their idea of being in a Medieval Wedding."

"Are they really going to have knights at the party?" Jarod, Vance's son, asked looking excitedly at the gold and red banners hanging from the ceiling beams from behind his thick glasses.

Jackie ran an affectionately hand over his head, before replying. "I don't think they will have real knights, but I've been told there will be games for the children and karaoke, so you will have plenty of things to be entertained."

"Cool." The boy turned his attention to the teenagers tuning the instruments in the pulpit. "Who are they?" He pointed to the youngsters testing the sound before the ceremony.

"That's Joy's nephew and his band, they're going to provide the musical entertainment for the wedding." One of the teenagers started to make a walking bass tune on an acoustic bass, smiling with his eyes closed as he played a slap boogie.

Jackie smiled at the boy who was obviously enjoying himself as he played.

"They've got talent. He's really good."

Gibbs looked surprised at the boys, who slowly joined the walking bass tune and soon were playing soft blues, very different from the roaring rock he had heard for the last two days. "Yeah... he is."

Gibbs' reaction wasn't unnoticed by Vance, "You seem surprised by them. Were you expecting something else?"

Gibbs turned to Vance and just grinned, shrugging. McGee finally got away from Tony's overly protective clutches and approached Gibbs, smiling nervously at Vance and Jackie, as he shook hands with the director.

"Thanks for coming Director, Mrs. Vance." He glanced at the boys playing at the pulpit nervously.

"It's been so far a great morning. Everything so well organized." Jackie said, noticing that McGee's gaze flickered from the boys playing to the two Buchanan brothers speaking with the bridesmaids a few feet away. The two dress blues clad men smirked and waved at him, making him gulp before glancing at Gibbs with a sigh.

"We have to thank the Buchanans for all that. They've organized everything. If I had my say, we would have a small wedding but..." he looked back, smiling gently at someone at the door of the church.

Vance, Jackie and Gibbs turned to see who he's looking at and all three found Maggie slowly entering the church in her wheelchair, pushed by Johnny with Hope and Faith each by her side. She was in a coral tweed suit, her hairless head wrapped in a silk turban in soft pink and blue hues, and she was grinning, waving here and there to some acquaintance she could recognize behind her thick glasses.

Johnny slowly pushed the wheelchair, stopping here and there as Maggie wanted to chat with a guest, thanking him/her for attending her daughter's wedding.

McGee sighed, before looking at the Director, his heart heavy with the responsibility of fulfilling the old matriarch's wishes.

"... that's what Maggie wanted." McGee added, in a soft voice.

Jackie smiled shaking her head as she watched the old woman in a wheelchair slowly being pushed by her oldest. "She looks so frail. How much time does she have to live?"

McGee rubbed tired hands over his face before finally looking at Mrs. Vance with small smile.

"We don't talk about that, but this is actually the first time in weeks she has left the house since her accident. If having a big wedding is the price I have to pay to put a smile on her face, I'm game."

A teenager in a white dress with a green sash on her waist ran to Maggie's side, her violin held in her hand as she leaned and kissed the old woman's cheek. They chatted a little before Johnny pointed to the pulpit, making the girl run to her mark between the band members, slowly testing the sound of her mike too.


	41. Honor guests

_**Chapter 40: Honor guests**_

Maggie was talking with a man in a Colonel's uniform when several men in black suits entered the church and went to strategic positions, by the side doors and windows of the congregation.

Gibbs, Vance and McGee immediately noticed the movement of these security guards. The groom threw a worried glance to Tony, who tried to engage a conversation with one of the guards but was thoroughly ignored by him.

Johnny noticed it too and whispered something on Maggie's ear, turning her wheelchair around to greet the newcomers, as a small group of people entered the room, bringing a huge smile to the matriarch's face.

"Ah, Jack, you do know how to make an appearance, hum?" Maggie grinned at her long time friend, Brigadier General Jack O'Neill, as he led the select group of the Joint Chiefs attending the wedding and the President of United States, flanked by his wife and two children.

"What? No pomp and circumstance? Where are the trumpets for my arrival?"

He grinned as he leaned and kissed her cheek, letting Maggie salute each member of the Joint Chiefs office before her gaze landed on the President.

"It's an honor to have you here, Sir."

"It's a pleasure to be here, Dr. Buchanan. But I have to admit that the whole set up has surprised me greatly. I just wish my own office was as organized as your family to prepare a party of this magnitude in such short notice."

Maggie grinned, "Ah, we had help. Please, follow me as I show you your reserved seats."

She waved her hand and Johnny turned her wheelchair around and pushed her down the aisle to the first reserved seats in the church, right across the ones where SecNav, Vance and his family and some of the top brass of the FBI and NCIS were sitting. They took their seats after some friendly conversation, getting ready for the ceremony about to start.

Maggie parked her wheelchair beside Jack and looked towards McGee, waving her hand asking him to come closer. McGee gulped and looked at Gibbs, who just smirked at him.

"That's not an invitation, Tim."

He sighed deeply and nodded, walking toward Maggie, Johnny and the President. O'Neill, as soon as McGee was in touching distance, stood up and took the younger man in a hug, slapping him forcefully on his back, and loudly congratulating him for his good catch, making him blush deeply.

While McGee was introduced to the President and the Joint Chiefs by Maggie, Gibbs and Vance observed the proceedings with curious eyes.

"Who would have guessed that we would ever come to this?" Vance mused out loud, observing McGee receiving a firm hand shake from the President as well as from the First Lady. One of the daughters of the president asked him something and he, after a glance to the President, leaned and said something to her that elicited delighted giggles form the girl, bringing a smile to the First Couple's faces.


	42. Google Earth

_**Chapter 41: Google Earth**_

The orchestra started to tune their instruments, as the people in the choir took their places behind the pulpit. Johnny touched McGee's shoulder, indicating with his head that it was time.

He walked back to Gibbs' side, after motioning to the bridesmaids that it was time for them to go to their marks. The two Buchanan brothers who had been speaking to them climbed the few steps to the pulpit and took their respective places. Luke went to the drums, while Mark took one of the electric guitars. Jake was on the electric bass while his dad, Johnny, went to the grand piano in a corner. Jake's two friends also took position, one with an acoustic guitar and the other with an acoustic bass in his hand.

Matt took position with another acoustic guitar and a mike, grinning and blinking at Sarah as she left the church, her gaze fixed on him as she looked over her shoulder.

Gibbs pointed to Tony, who was standing beside Ziva at the door of the church, one of his fingers tapping his watch, indicating it was time to start.

"Let's get this show moving." Gibbs said, one of his hands over McGee's shoulder gently guiding him towards the entrance of the church.

As they walked, he could feel McGee's lightly shaking underneath his fingers.

"Nervous?"

"Me? Not really. Just thinking that if someone looked up Glasgow, Montana at Google maps today he would find a bull's-eye on it with the subtitle_, Al Qaeda, please attack here." _

Gibbs grinned at him as they reached the back of the church and the bridesmaids took position while Tony went to Gibbs' and McGee's side.

"We have everything under control and the caddy with the bride has just arrived." Tony said as he patted his jacket pockets.

McGee noticed that Tony's smile slipping as he patted his trousers pockets.

"Please tell me that you haven't forgotten the wedding rings."

"Ah, come on, McGroom. Would I ever do that to you on your wedding day?"

"Tony, Please! Where are the rings?"

Tony's hands finally found the small delicate jewelry box in his tux pocket, bringing it out and showing it with a twirl to the panicking groom. "Tadaaaaa. Here they are. No reason to twist your pants, McWorry. Now smile and get ready to do the walk."

Gibbs growled at Tony as McGee closed his eyes and tried to get his breathing under control, rubbing his sweaty hands on his black tuxedo. For some reason, Joseph had given McGee a small handkerchief in bright colors so he could put in the pocket of his tux, the wool in the characteristic tweed design of a tartan in green, yellow and red. When questioned, Joseph just smiled and told him that it was something to remind him that he was a Buchanan now.


	43. The bridesmaids' song

a/n: From now on, each chapter has a soundtrack. For this one, it's Hillsong United - The time has come easily found in youtube.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 42: <strong>__**The bridesmaids' song**_

In the pulpit, Luke raised his arms and started to mark the beat with the drumsticks and after a full compass a guitar joined it with the same note being played rapidly. Soon Jake took a step forward, brushed his long reddish hair away from his eyes and joined with the electric bass playing the melodic line.

The lights of the church dimmed and only the illumination of the makeshift stage was left on, illuminating the band on stage. A second guitar joined with a second melody, while the drums played a crescendo beat and clapping filled the church as the guests entered in the spirit of the rock song.. A slide show with videos like those that appear in the Nat Geo prime time started to be played in the big white screen behind the musicians.

Abby, the first in the line of the bridesmaids, slowly took her first steps down the aisle as the intro finished and Matt and Jake took the voices.

_Found love beyond all reason_  
><em>You gave your life, your all for me<em>  
><em>And called me yours forever<em>  
><em>Caught in the mercy fallout<em>  
><em>Found hope, found life, found all I need<em>  
><em>You're all I need<em>

The agreed thing was that the bridesmaids, instead of walking into the church, would dance with the music being played. Abby was almost bubbling as the rock song played, followed by Hope, then Sarah, Temp, Ziva and Faith bringing the rear, as they sang along with the lyrics and waved their bouquets over their heads.

_The time has come_  
><em>To stand for all we believe in<em>  
><em>So I for one<em>  
><em>I'm gonna give my praise to you<em>

_Today, today_  
><em>It's all or nothing<em>  
><em>All the way<em>  
><em>The praise goes out to you<em>

_Yeah all the praise goes out to you today _

All girls went slowly dancing as the boys kept singing and, when they reached the steps, they divided themselves: Sarah, Abby and Ziva went to stand on the right side of the steps while Hope, Faith and Temp stood in the opposite side. Once there, they started dancing and singing, keeping with the beat. Temp, grinning and dancing, took Hope's arm and they started spinning, their laughter not being heard over the instruments.

Once the girls were in the front of the church, they kept singing with the boys and the choir, as the drums, bass and the guitars filled the church.

_All we are is yours_  
><em>And all we're living for is all you are<em>  
><em>Is all that you are<em>

McGee, with Gibbs by one side and Tony by the other, entered slowly the church and slowly climbed the steps until they were on their marks. McGee ran trembling sweaty hands over his tuxedo, glancing nervously at Gibbs who tried to reassure him with a smile.

Tony could barely hide his grin as he saw Abby and Ziva swinging their bodies with the song, singing along with the lyrics. He risked a glance at Jake who was bobbing his head as he played the bass, a silly grin on his face as he watched his granny clapping proudly at them.

Abby started to jump as they entered the chorus again, promptly being followed by Sarah, who imitated her steps as they tried to improvise a choreography.

_Today, today  
>It's all or nothing<em>  
><em>All the way<em>  
><em>The praise goes out to you<em>

Maggie leaned towards the president and shouted trying to be heard over the rock, "Those are my children and grandchildren, sir."

Jack bobbed his head and kept clapping with the tempo, grinning at the President who just shook his head at this family's antics as the music played on.


	44. Here comes the bride

_**a/n: The entry of the bride happens with Michael W. Smith - Agnus Dei as background, easily found in youtube.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 43: Here comes the bride<strong>_

The rock song ended with the fading solo of the guitar. The orchestra got ready to play and a lonesome figure went to stand close to the groom, with a violin in her hands.

Stephanie, Faith's oldest child, grinned at the groom and received a grin back, before turning to the church and starting to play a haunting solo on the violin, with the cellos of the orchestra playing a long note as background.

Grace brought the two children, Daniel and Priscilla, to the beginning of the aisle and fixed Pri's hair under her flower crown before looking up to the pulpit. Johnny entered with the piano as the bridesmaids and the choir started singing with pure voices following the melody of the piano and the orchestra.

_Alleluia, Alleluia_

_For the Lord God Almighty reigns_  
><em>Alleluia, Alleluia<em>  
><em>For the Lord God Almighty reigns<em>

_Alleluia_

The two kids started walking the aisle, coached by Grace, who urged Priscilla to walk slower as she was almost dragging Danny by the hand. She slowed down a bit, then stuck her hand in her small basket and splattered flower petals everywhere, giggling lightly.

The choir sang again the words and everyone stood up as the church doors opened and Joseph and a white clad person entered the church, slowly walking through the threshold right when the voices reached the chorus.

_Holy, Holy are You Lord God Almighty_  
><em>Worthy is the Lamb<br>Worthy is the Lamb_

McGee took a step down the pulpit, stretching his head to look at his future wife as she was slowly conducted by her father's hand down the aisle. He gulped as he saw how lovely she was, in a dress much similar to the one she wore when they got engaged a week ago. However, instead of the rich burgundy color of that one, this one was set of layers and layers of silk and satin in damask and pearl white.

Jimmy entered the church and slowly went to his own seat, close to Wilson, Faith's husband, and the other man who was Grace's husband, who he couldn't remember the name. He had a small toddler in his arms, as his wife herded Danny and Priscilla to their places close to Grandma in the first pew.

Priscilla was still enthusiastically messing up with the flower petals, bringing a smile to Gibbs' face. She noticed him observing her and grinned, waving at him before getting more petals and splattering them everywhere.

_Alleluia, Alleluia_

_For the Lord God Almighty reigns_  
><em>Alleluia, Alleluia<em>  
><em>For the Lord God Almighty reigns<em>

_Alleluia_

The choir kept singing as Stephanie followed them with her violin, the piano playing the melody which filled out the church with its haunting quality.

Joseph was grinning proudly as he walked her down the aisle, his gaze finally landing on McGee who had an awestruck expression on his face. The boy was barely breathing as he looked at his future wife, his huge green eyes staring at her barely believing his luck on landing a girl like that.

He briefly glanced at Gibbs and he had to laugh lightly at the grin on his friend's face. He finally got the chance of feeling the satisfying taste of witnessing one of his 'children's doings'. He really hoped that Gibbs, now that he had dived head first in a family life, he would not step back to the role of only being just 'the boss'.

_Holy, Holy are You Lord God Almighty_  
><em>Worthy is the Lamb<br>Worthy is the Lamb_

Joy squeezed her father's hand, feeling her sweaty palms being squeezed by his calloused fingers. She glanced around a little, smiling to a familiar face here and there, before her gaze went back to her future husband.

Now that they were almost at the end of the aisle, McGee slowly climbed down the few steps until he was right before her, his eyes looking at her with love and surprise. He barely acknowledged Joseph as he stood before her, his gaze never wavering from hers, his fingers opening and closing as if unsure of what the next step should be.

He felt like he should say something - anything - at that moment, but his brilliant mind left him hanging at that very moment. So he went with the basics.

"Joy?"

"Yeah?"

"Wow."

Joseph noticed the two lovebirds gazing at each other, completely lost in each other's gazes, so he glanced at Gibbs and grinned. He finally took McGee's hand and delicately put Joy's hand in it, his own hands firmly holding their joined hands together. Both bride and groom looked at Joseph, who nodded at them and gently touched his daughter's cheek, who was starting to get misty eyed. He then lightly tapped McGee's shoulder before slowly climbing the steps towards the pulpit, taking his place as the minister of the service.

Now alone, both shakily smiled at each other before turning towards the steps, climbing them slowly as the choir raised their voices and sang again the choir.

_Holy, Holy are You Lord God Almighty_  
><em>Worthy is the Lamb<br>Worthy is the Lamb_

As they took the first steps side by side, Grace tried to fix the train of the dress over the steps. The bridesmaids kept singing, looking at the couple as they finally stood before Joseph, smiling as the two took their places before the congregation, the music filling the air with a haunting quality.

Joy turned to Timothy and they clasped their hands together, looking at each other as the orchestra stopped, letting only the church sing the refrain.

On the congregation, Maggie was crying softly as she watched the scene, while Jack was looking teary eyed at the woman he had played with when she was just a little girl.

A few pews behind, Ducky wiped noisily his nose, feeling a fresh wave of tears rocking him, as he was charmed by the beauty of the song and of the moment his dear colleagues were going through. He looked at the blond woman by his side, a Colonel from the Nellis base in her dress blues and smiled lightly.

"I always cry in weddings." He said in a shaky voice.

She smiled at him and offered a paper handkerchief, her own eyes misty.

"Me too."

_Holy, Holy are You Lord God Almighty_  
><em>Worthy is the Lamb<br>Worthy is the Lamb_

_Amen_


	45. Jake's surprise

_**Soundtrack of this chapter is This is Home - Switchfoot **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 44: Jake's surprise<strong>_

The music ended and the whole church stayed in silence as the last words of the song echoed softly through the church, the choir singing it softly until it faded in the air.

Joseph finally approached his mike. "You may be seated."

The noise of several people sitting down on the pews was heard. Only the marines on duty and the president's personal security remained standing, guarding the entrances and the surrounding area of the church.

The bridesmaids sat on the steps where they were standing. Gibbs and Tony followed their example, sitting on the steps, leaving only the siblings on the band and the loving couple standing.

"Friends, colleagues and guests, you are all here for the celebration of the love between two people who are very dear to me." Joseph said as a way of introduction.

He looked at Joy and Timothy, "My daughter Joy and her beloved Timothy McGee."

"First of all, I would like to thank you all for taking the time to share the happiness of our family in seeing these two strong minded individuals finally take their heads out of the sand and take the plunge to finally make it official what everyone else has known for a long time."

There was generalized laughter at that, Joy covered her face with a hand, blushing, while McGee grinned self consciously at Joseph, aware that he had deserved that ear pulling.

"But before we start the ceremony, I would like to thank also our Creator, the great God who has granted us a beautiful day and His Grace to be here in this day of celebration."

There was some fidgeting as some people bowed their heads, while others simply stared ahead, unwilling to participate.

"Let's pray."

A short prayer later, Joseph grinned towards Johnny and Jake, who took their places and got ready for another song.

"This might seem a different ceremony for many of you, but we Buchanans are a musical family. One of Joy's nephews, Jake, and her niece, Stephanie, have prepared a special gift for her wedding today. Please hear it out."

Jake took the guitar and approached the mike prepped by the couple's left, while Stephanie took a cello and took a seat in an honor place in front of the church. She grinned at the couple as she tested the tuning of her strings and checked the mike, her long fingers touching lightly the instrument.

She took position and glanced at Jake, who in turn nodded to his father, John. A beautiful intro on the piano started and the strings of the orchestra made a background for his first words.

_I've got my memories_  
><em>Always inside of me<em>  
><em>But I can't go back<em>  
><em>Back to how it was<em>  
><em>I believe you now<em>  
><em>I've come too far<em>  
><em>No I can't go back<em>  
><em>Back to how it was<em>

Stephanie started following the melody with the cello, joining the group playing. Timothy and Joy looked at each other and smiled, as their fears had proved unfounded once they heard the nice melody being played instead of the horrific metal songs the band had been rehearsing the last few days.

_Created for a place_  
><em>I've never known<em>

Timothy pulled softly Joy into his arms and hugged her, as they swooned slowly into the song, singing the lyrics to each other as Jake sang to the congregation.

_This is home_  
><em>Now I'm finally<em>  
><em>Where I belong<em>  
><em>Where I belong<em>  
><em>Yeah, this is home<em>  
><em>I've been searching<em>  
><em>For a place of my own<em>  
><em>Now I've found it<em>  
><em>Maybe this is home<em>  
><em>Yeah this is home<em>

Penelope dabbed a few tears from her face while Reid and Morgan grinned at the couple in front of the congregation, happy for them. Hotch couldn't hold back the small smirk, his arm over Jack's small shoulders sitting by his side.

The BAU team was sitting on a few benches behind Mrs. Buchanan in her wheelchair and the president along with General Jack O'Neill.

Right behind them were SGC brass members, with several marines and team leaders sitting side by side Sam in her dress blues, along with Daniel, Cam, Teal'c and Vala, glorious in a long Vera Lang dress she had bought specially for the occasion.

_We are miracles_  
><em>And we're not alone<em>

_And now after all_  
><em>My searching<em>  
><em>After all my questions<em>  
><em>I'm gonna call it home<em>  
><em>I got a brand new mindset<em>  
><em>I can finally see<em>  
><em>The sunset<em>  
><em>I'm gonna call it home<em>

_Now I know_  
><em>Yeah, this is home<em>  
><em>I've come too far<em>  
><em>And I won't go back<em>

_Yeah, this is home_


	46. A father's prayer is answered

_**Soundtrack for this chapter is Yiruma - Destiny of Love  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 45: <strong>__**A father's prayer is answered**_

The last chords of the song echoed through the church and the band slowly went to their own seats, letting the congregation settle down into silence as Joseph took the Bible and opened it, his eyes flying between Joy and Timothy who took a step back and turned to him again.

The bridesmaids - Ziva, Abby and Sarah on the right side and three Buchanan sisters in the left - were all sitting down on the stairs leading to the pulpit, turning to look at the ceremony that was about to officially start.

Grace, thanks to her small baby, chose to sit with her husband and her baby in the family bench beside Wilson and Jimmy and Ducky.

Soft chords of piano music filled the church as John took over the music, playing a soft melody as background for the words of the reverend.

Joseph looked proudly at the two young people in front of him, looking firmly back at him and started the special ministration he had prepared specially for that day.

"Dear beloved, we're gathered here for a celebration of love. If you are here today, you have at some point of your life been witness of the love shared between Joy and Timothy during these last few years. A love that has been molded by difficulties and the trials that life had put into their ways, yet it persevered."

Timothy squeezed Joy's hand in his, making her glance at him again before her eyes settled on her father who was speaking again.

"In Ecclesiastes chapter four, verses nine to twelve, we read the words of the preacher:

_9 Two are better than one, because they have a good return for their work: _

_10 If one falls down, his friend can help him up. But pity the man who falls and has no one to help him up! _

_11 Also, if two lie down together, they will keep warm. But how can one keep warm alone? _

_12 Though one may be overpowered, two can defend themselves. A cord of three strands is not quickly broken. _

Joseph took his glasses off and looked at the couple in front of him and said:

"You two are the fulfillment of these words of the Holy Bible. You two faced great trials and tribulations on your own, struggling to survive in a world unkind and filled to the brim of ugliness and hatred. Yet, once you two found each other and somehow … connected... you've become an amazing unit. Each helped and supported the other, supplying the other with the needed strength to keep on the hard path you two have chosen to follow.

So today, you've chosen to proclaim your commitment to each other in one of the oldest ways known to man, seeking the blessing of the Heavenly Father for this new stage in your lives."

Joseph sighed, glancing lightly at Maggie as she looked at him with love from her wheelchair.

"I'm not going to lie to you. It won't be easy. It won't be a rosy path where everything will work out the way you two have planned, because life has a way of surprising you with twists and turns that catch us unprepared. But as long as you remember that you two together are better and stronger than alone by yourselves, nothing life might throw at you will defeat you."

Joseph turned to Timothy, who stood straighter as Joseph's calm eyes settled on him.

"Timothy, you might not know it but you are the answer of my prayers."

Timothy's eyes became huge, as Joseph grinned self consciously, nodding lightly.

"Many nights I've poured my heart out to the Lord, asking for companions for my children, but I have particularly despaired for someone for Joy, as I've known how special she was and how she would need someone particularly patient and kind to see the precious stone I've seen in her. And right when she told me about you for the first time, I've known that my answers had been answered and I've praised the Lord for that."

Timothy felt his eyes filling with tears as Joseph continued now in a more serious tone.

"Starting a family is a great responsibility, as now you won't be responsible not only for your well being, but for hers as well."

He glanced at Joy's sternly, "Despite how self sufficient she might seem to be, you, as the head of the house, must be aware of her needs and fears and try to provide them at the best of your abilities, as many times she won't be willing or able to voice out loud what she needs or wants. So you will spend the next years learning how to hear the unspoken requests, guiding and protecting her, even if it is necessary, from herself."

Timothy nodded in agreement, thankful for the vote of confidence deposited on his hands.

"But marriage is not only about duty, but also about shared laughter and dreams and hopes. There will be ups and downs, most of the times there will be more down than up moments in the path of your lives but don't ever forget why you've chosen her to share your life with. Whenever you two are going through a difficult patch in the way, look at her and remember why you've chosen her, support each other, and you both will see that there's nothing that you can't do as long as you two do it together."

Joseph turned to Joy, seeing her silently crying as she squeezed Timothy's hands. Feeling her father's eyes on her, she glanced up and met her father's unblinking gaze.

"Joy, as your father and confidant, I've known how you have despaired of ever reaching this point of your life. You've believed that thanks to the work you've chosen to dedicate your life you would never have a chance of having a family to call your own. So you dedicated your soul to the task you've chosen as your quest and your love to your siblings and their own families. You yearned for the ease they've connected to other people, while you've always felt as an outside observer. Yet, God put people in your path that took you in as their own, protecting you and cherishing you, so you slowly could create your own family unit. He also put into your path Timothy, who not only shared the same quest for Justice, which enables him to understand what drives you to continue despite the hardships of the way, but also slowly peeled away the wrappings around your wounded soul, unveiling the bleeding gashes of broken promises and dreams, finally offering you the chance of healing."

Joy's tears were falling freely now, as her father continued talking to her, only to her, ignoring the presence of the congregation behind her.

"So today, as you two take this important step, taking a vow of obeying and respecting each other, to have and to hold, for better for worse, don't ever forget that he might make a decision that you might not initially agree, but he is only doing it solely with the purpose of protecting you, putting your well being above his own, even that for that he might go over your wishes or over what you might think its best. Respect him and obey him, not as your lord or master, but as your companion, an equal who will always be there by your side, fighting alongside on the struggles life might throw in your way."

Joseph stopped, seeing both youngsters deeply in thought. He prayed to God that his message had found a fertile soil in their hearts, as both had grown a lot in the last few years, with Timothy being more outspoken and incisive in his decisions, yet Tim would have to have a firmer hand to curb his daughter's wayward - and sometimes self harming - ways.


	47. First Vows

_**Chapter 46: First Vows**_

Joseph closed his bible and gestured to Tony, who was watching the proceedings with a little smile, asking him for the rings. Tony blinked and patted the pocket of his tuxedo, finding the box with the delicate rings and offering it to Joseph.

The first piano song ended and another familiar melody filled the air, bringing a smile to Timothy's and Joy's faces as it was the song Joy played for Timothy when he proposed, the old Yiruma's _River flows in you_. Johnny's agile fingers touched with dexterity the keys filling the church as Joseph continued the ceremony.

After a moment of prayer, he gestured for the groom and bride to come closer. He took the smaller hammered platinum wedding band, with a delicate inset milligrain and put it into McGee's hands so he could give it to Joy.

Both turned to each other and Timothy took her hand in his, repeating word after word as Joseph announced the vows, looking into her eyes as he said the words meaning them with every cell of his being.

_I, Timothy McGee, take you Joy Buchanan to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully Through the best and the worst, Through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold So I give you my life to keep So help me God._

He slid the ring on her finger, lifting the hand gently to be kissed by his lips, without taking his gaze from her eyes. She hiccupped but smiled between her tears, squeezing the hand holding her fingers gently.

Her father took the other bigger wedding band, and with shaking hands she took Tim's hand, repeating after her father her own vows as she slowly slid the ring on his finger.

_I, Joy Buchanan, take you Timothy McGee, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever I will trust you and honor you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully Through the best and the worst, Through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold So I give you my life to keep So help me God._

"Amen" he said with a big smile, receiving a teary smile in response.

"Amen." She whispered, shivering at the dept of the love she could see in his eyes.

Joseph grinned and looked from one to the other, taking the mike back and talking to the congregation.

"Before we get to the part everyone is expecting, I was informed that both Timothy and Joy had written their own vows, which they would like to read so, I give the word to the groom, Timothy McGee."


	48. Timothy's vows

**a/n: Soundtrack of this chapter - Jason Robert Brown - Someone to fall back on.**

**Honor to whom honor is due: I would like to thank and give credit to a great friend and fan of the Buchanan Clan, Watchdog, who gave the idea of this chapter. The words in Tim's vows are almost a transliteration of Watchdog's definition of the Tim&Joy relationship. Thanks!**__

_**Ladies, hold on to your hankies, this is squee and tear worthy.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 47: Timothy's vows<strong>_

He passed the mike for Timothy, who received a surprised glance from Joy as he grinned at her with that shy smile of his before patting the pockets of his tuxedo.

He glanced nervously at the church and grinned.

"Hi folks, I've written some words that I would like to share and..." he patted another pocket, "A-ha, here it is..." he took a paper from his pocket and the congregation laughed as a long computer paper unfolded, almost to the floor.

"It's just a few words, it won't take long, I promise." He said, his eyes shining with mischief.

He turned to Joy, who had covered her mouth with her hand, not hiding her mirth and embarrassment at the situation.

"Well... Joy." His voice took a serious tone when he said her name, so her eyes immediately went to his.

"My whole life I kept searching for something that seemed to be beyond my grasp, just out of the reach of my fingers. My quest seemed to be doomed from the start, as no woman I've ever had a relationship with understood my need to seek a commitment, to seek a forever kind of companionship. I also despaired of ever finding it, and meeting you was a turning point in my life.

Not only because we clicked, but because … ah... because you needed me. In a way I've never been needed before. You were all strong and brave and yet with me you would tear down your walls and show me how vulnerable you really were and I've felt humbled - I still am - of how utterly honest you were about your failings and shortcomings, while I tried to keep pretending that I was all right with the way things they were, you kept pushing me to become a better agent, a better man, in a way no one had ever done before. You are complex to say the least and you don't slow down for others to catch up with you. You might not bring the best out of the people but yet what needs to come out will come out thanks to your prodding."

He smiled lightly as he remembered the first months of their relationship.

"You didn't slow down for me; you looked back at me and you ordered me to catch up with you because you had faith that I had the potential of being a better man and agent than what I was. And for that, I'll be forever thankful to you."

He smiled shakily and took her hands in his, glancing at their united hands and the matching wedding bands on their fingers.

"I love you. I've loved you from the moment I've met you. I might not have been aware of it right away, but as the days, weeks and months went by I realized that … there was no Timothy McGee without Joy Buchanan. My first waking thought was you and my last was about you too. I was hooked and there was no way out and I was happy with it. I kept waiting for the moment you would suddenly say that you've found someone else or that I wasn't what you wanted... yet the more we stayed together more attached we became and that moment never came. You protected me, you fought _for_ me, you fought _with_ me and we made up and … what I'm trying to say is that I'll be yours forever. I love you."

Timothy finished his emotional speech with a quivering voice and a silent mantle fell over church, broken here and there by a sniffing noise or a hiccup, as the more emotional ladies - and a few men - cried at this passionate speech.

On the bridesmaids sections, Hope had her head on Faith's lap, wiping her nose on a handkerchief as she cried buckets. Temp was smiling and crying at the same time, while Abby was hugging Ziva, both women silently crying as Sarah looked proudly at her big brother between her own tears.

Ducky happened to glance at Gibbs, finding him grinning proudly at his youngest agent as only a father could do when one of his offspring have surprised him.

Timothy folded his paper and glanced behind himself, towards the piano where John changed the tune and started a new song, bringing a grin to Timothy's face.

"I've been added to your family and you guys seem to say important things through songs. So I've found one that fits."

Stephanie played a long note on her cello, following the piano as Timothy started singing in a surprisingly nice tenor voice echoing in the church.

_I'll never be_  
><em>A knight in armor<em>  
><em>With a sword in hand,<em>  
><em>Or a kamikaze fighter;<em>  
><em>Don't count on me<em>  
><em>To storm the barricades<em>  
><em>And take a stand,<em>  
><em>Or hold my ground;<em>  
><em>You'll never see<em>  
><em>Any scars or wounds -<em>  
><em>I don't walk on coals,<em>  
><em>I won't walk on water:<em>

The strings joined, the bows moving softly over bringing soft notes echoing throughout the church.

_I am no prince,_  
><em>I am no saint,<em>  
><em>I am not anyone's wildest dream,<em>  
><em>But I can stand behind<em>  
><em>And be someone to fall back on.<em>

The orchestra finally joined the others, with Stephy playing a solo as Timothy kept singing. Tony could barely hide the astonishment of his face as his Probie sang as an extra of a Broadway musical.

_Some comedy -_  
><em>You're bruised and beaten down<em>  
><em>And I'm the one<em>  
><em>Who's looking for a favor.<em>  
><em>Still, honestly,<em>  
><em>You don't believe me<em>  
><em>But the things I have<em>  
><em>Are the things you need.<em>

Joy stared into Tim's eyes, as he sang with all his heart to his wife.

_You look at me_  
><em>Like I don't make sense,<em>  
><em>Like a waste of time,<em>  
><em>Like it serves no purpose -<em>  
><em>I am no prince,<em>  
><em>I am no saint,<em>

There was a crescendo of the orchestra and he sang in a stronger voice, looking into her eyes.

_And if that's what you believe you need,_  
><em>You're wrong - you don't need much,<em>  
><em>You need someone to fall back on...<em>  
><em>And I'll be that:<em>  
><em>I'll take your side.<em>  
><em>If I'm the only one,<em>  
><em>I'm used to that.<em>  
><em>I've been alone,<em>  
><em>I'd rather be<em>  
><em>The half of us,<em>  
><em>The least of you,<em>  
><em>The best of me.<em>  
><em>And I will be<em>  
><em>Your prince,<em>  
><em>I'll be your saint,<em>  
><em>I will go crashing through fences<em>  
><em>In your name. I will, I swear -<em>  
><em>I'll be someone to fall back on!<em>  
><em>I'll be the one who waits,<em>  
><em>And for as long as you'll let me,<em>  
><em>I will be the one you need.<em>  
><em>I'll be someone to fall back on:<em>  
><em>Your prince,<em>  
><em>Your saint,<em>  
><em>The one you believe you need<em>  
><em>I'll be - I'll be<em>

The music faded slowly as he squeezed her hands and sang softly the last line looking into her eyes.

_Someone to fall back on._

The song ended and another moment of silence filled the church. So far, it has been a different wedding for most of the guests, as they were used to attending weddings where interest and potential gain was more important than feelings, but this little wedding had been filled up until now with heartfelt declarations of love and hope.

Vala wiped her tears and leaned her head on Teal'cs shoulder, who just smiled and left her rest more comfortably against himself.

Penelope had long ago hidden her face against Morgan's neck, hiccupping throughout the love declaration, glad to feel Morgan's strong arms around herself. Ah, how she wished for certain someone to declare himself to her like that...

Jimmy looked at his long time colleague and friend with new eyes, proud at his courage to proclaim his feelings like that. His gaze moved to Temperance, in her beautiful green dress primly sitting on the steps beside her sisters, her elegant neck stretched as she looked up and her elegant curls carefully rolling down her back and over her shoulder. He gulped at the fresh wave of heat and feeling he felt, something he had felt before but had never consciously acknowledged as what it was.

As if feeling the weight of his gaze, Temp looked towards Jimmy, her face serene as she smiled at him with that pixie smile that had fascinated him right from the beginning, making Jimmy warm all over and feel faint with the newborn certainty he felt in his heart that he loved that girl - no, idiot, woman, she's a woman - and that he would do anything for her. He grinned back at her, and the love she transmitted to him in only a gaze made him feel like Superman.


	49. Joy's vows

_**Soundtrack of this chapter is Karla Bonoff, Standing right here next to me  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 48: Joy's vows<strong>_

Joy was staring fascinated at McGee as he gently kissed their joined hands, before getting the mike from his hands. She nervously wiped her sweaty palms in the skirt of her dress and looked up at him briefly, before looking down to the floor, embarrassed.

"I don't think I can top that." She said with a self mocking grin, making the congregation laugh.

She wiped her tears and took deep breaths with her eyes closed trying calm down.

Finally she opened her eyes and looked into his own.

"I wasn't looking for companionship as I've … never felt I was worthy of it. My seeking you out initially was more a matter of desperation than lust. Yet, the words on the song were perfectly accurate as I've come to realize that the things you had to offer were exactly the things that I've needed at that time at that moment, so I kept coming back for more and more and... one day, like yourself, I've come to realize that I couldn't function without you. I've had become addicted to you, to the sound of your voice, to your silent support or to your loud ramblings about this or that tech stuff, and I couldn't go a day without my daily fix."

She grinned as she played with the wedding band now on her finger.

"I've tried to rationalize it and compartmentalize it, put it into a nice tidy little shoe box and keep it under tight reins but... I was hurt, again, and all I could think was about you, how you were faring and how I could go back to you."

Both gulped as they remembered that dark time in their lives during her kidnapping by Jarod and the difficult times after that.

"I've realized then... that I needed you. That there were no reasons to deny it anymore and that, if I was to survive that hellhole, I would tell you how important you were to me right away."

"Since that day, there were no more half said truths or lies between us, because we realized that life was too short not to say I love you if you do. So I let you in my life in a way none had ever been before, opening my heart, my family and depositing my dreams and my future in your hands. I know I can do that because you will cherish them as if they were yours, and it makes me love you even more for that."

She grinned as she glanced at Hope, who made a sign with her hand to the guy in the video booth in the back. The lights were dimmed a little in the front of the church in preparation of a small video to be played with the data show.

"You are right, my family tends to communicate with music, but I've had a little help of my sister Hope to put together a small music video... that I would like to share with you guys."

She nodded to Johnny, who started playing, alongside the orchestra as a small video of their romance played while Joy sang softly.

The video started with a younger Joy sitting on her bed while separating things to put in two open suitcases lying open on the floor, shoes and clothes everywhere on sight. Here and there Maggie or Grace or even Temp would arrive and throw something to her, and she kept trying to shove as much as possible in the suitcases. She would look up and grin at whoever was recording it, who later on turned the camera to herself and started talking. It was Hope.

_Love is like the wind,_  
><em>Sometimes it blows your way,<em>  
><em>And until now<em>  
><em>It missed me somehow.<em>

Timothy frowned as the image changed to the granulated scenes of a security camera, showing a younger Joy sitting on a counter of a bar, staring forlornly at a vodka shot. From the angle and the quality of the image, it must have been an old CCTV video. He was surprised, however, to see a younger version of himself entering the same bar, walking in firm steps to the counter and plopping himself beside her, before ordering a cuba livre.

The Joy in the video glanced at his back as soon as she heard his voice and closed her eyes.

_But when I turned around_  
><em>I saw you standing there.<em>  
><em>The sound of your voice -<em>  
><em>I had no choice.<em>

Then came snapshots of their time at NCIS. Their first meeting at the bullpen, also shot from the surveillance cameras angle. Her sitting by his side talking about the case, he giving her a folder over the divisions in the bullpen or one of the moments when they rushed after Gibbs towards the elevators, their backpacks ready for action. Moments building theory with Ziva and Tony by their sides, as they explored this or that case.

_I used to have a wish_  
><em>One day I'd feel like this.<em>  
><em>Now I know love exists<em>  
><em>Cause it's standing right next to me.<em>

Anniversaries, meetings, all moments that some video had been shot of both of them Hope put together, slowly telling their story.

_Beneath the moon tonight_  
><em>I see it in your eyes -<em>  
><em>No more false starts,<em>  
><em>No more broken hearts.<em>

Their fights, their talks, sitting side by side in the bullpen staring at the plasma as they were trying to figure out some clue in a case.

_I used to have a wish_  
><em>One day I'd feel like this.<em>  
><em>Now I know love exists<em>  
><em>Cause it's standing right next to me.<em>

One night they had stayed working late, so she fell asleep on her chair with her legs on top of her desk, an opened file over her chest.

He walked by to his desk from the bathroom and saw her asleep. After looking around for a moment and seeing no one around, he went to his own desk and took his jacket and covered her with it, taking the time to run a finger over her nose and chin before going back to his own desk and work.

_Even in the dark,_  
><em>Even when you're gone<em>  
><em>I feel you in my heart.<em>

The last part shows the team coming out of an elevator towards a big marble hall. McGee immediately recognizes it as the main hall of the Hoover building, and by Joy's clothing he knows that is the video of the day they were able to clear her old team's name. There is some talking before Hope disappears and every one looks confused as she runs somewhere no one can see on the video, but he remembers what comes next.

_I used to have a wish_  
><em>One day I'd feel like this.<em>  
><em>Now I know love exists<em>

He grins at the scene of himself being dragged down to a soul deep kiss, standing on top of the huge FBI seal on the floor, as his team mates and friends around them cheered. Gibbs in the video grinned while Tony and Ziva clapped with Ducky.

He sees his own arms going around his girlfriend's waist, deepening the kiss that he is dying for right now. He glances down at her as she ends the song.

_Cause it's standing right next to me_


	50. With this ring I thee wed

_**Chapter 49: With this ring I thee wed**_

_Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other.__  
><em>_Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other.__  
><em>_Now there will be no loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other.__  
><em>_Now you are two persons, but there is only one life before you.__  
><em>_May beauty surround you both in the journey ahead and through all the years,__  
><em>_May happiness be your companion and your days together be good and long upon the earth._

The song ended and again the church was filled with awed silence, as the lights were kicked back on and the couple blinked repeatedly to dispel the tears in both their eyes.

"I now declare you husband and wife." Joseph said, looking from Tim and to Joy, who had eyes only to each other.

They were smiling, thinking it was hard to believe that they had finally gotten to that point in their lives.

Tony noticed the zoned out look in McGee's face, so he leaned forward and whispered to him.

"That's the part where you kiss the bride, Probie."

McGee laughed, turning to glance at Tony before resting his eyes again on his wife. "I know that."

"So what are you waiting for, son?" Joseph asked, looking at the newlyweds with a smile on his face.

McGee approached his satin clad wife, taking her into his arms and feeling the shiver running in her body as he embraces her gently pulling her closer to him. She lifts her face to him, her dark eyes shining with indescribable happiness. All his life he had dreamt about this moment, and the reality had surpassed all his wildest dreams.

He finally takes his wife into his arms, leaning his face towards hers and taking her lips in the sweetest kiss he has ever tasted, feeling the faint taste of her gloss which is soon surpassed by the familiar sweet taste of her mouth, as he kissed with all his soul and all his love.

They faintly heard the catcalls and clapping of the wedding attendees but he keeps kissing her, opening his mouth and diving into a wet kiss that turns him breathless and makes his toes curl in his shoes.

They finally stop and touch their foreheads, finally aware of the clapping of the people in the church. They touch their foreheads with closed eyes, savoring the intimacy of this new moment in their lives, humming lightly with the energy in their bodies.

They open their eyes and take a step back from each other, grinning wickedly as they see the happiness in the other's face. Joy glances at her father and nods, silently asking for the mike.

Her father nods proudly at her and gives her one, while he hands another to Tim, so both newlyweds turn to the church that have now had sat back and are waiting for the final words of the wedding.

Joy looks grinning to her sisters sitting on the stairs to the pulpit on her right, then to Abby and Ziva and Sarah sitting on the left, before glancing at her Mother sitting primly at her wheelchair beside the first pew where her 'Uncle' Jack was sitting with the Joint Chiefs and the First Family.

"First of all, we would like to thank you for coming to this celebration. We are aware that it was on short notice but..." she glanced at McGee, who was grinning at her. Tony was wearing an equally wicked smile on his face, lifting his eyebrows at Ziva who simply shook her head.

"... we simply decided that we had waited enough. There's no time like now. For those who are not familiar with my family traditions, you might have noticed that this celebration was different from most weddings. It was a celebration of life and also hope. As we're here to show the Devil that hunts us in our everyday life that he was defeated forever. The earth shook and the waters came and we were not shaken, as our hope is relying on the Lord, creator of Heavens and Earth."

She turned to McGee and offered her hand, where her wedding ring was. He gently kissed it as she looked to Johnny, nodding to him asking for the next song.

"So, in order to finish the service today, we will celebrate it in true Buchanan fashion. We're a musical family, so we will lift our voices to the heavens in praise and worship and we would like to invite you to participate as well."

The first accords of the next song came from the piano, Joy started singing a very old hymn and soon the whole church was singing with her. Her sisters stood up and the whole congregation joined in a huge choir.

_Our God is an awesome God_  
><em>He reigns from heaven above<em>  
><em>With wisdom pow'r and love<em>  
><em>our God is an awesome God<em>

Gibbs stood up and soon the BAU followed his example, making the others guests stand up as well as the simple message of the song filled the church.

_Our God is an awesome God_  
><em>He reigns from heaven above<em>  
><em>With wisdom pow'r and love<em>  
><em>our God is an awesome God<em>

The chorus was repeated several times in a crescendo, while the Matthew, Johnny and Mark and Jake played hard their own instruments. Mark played hard turn on the drums and finally finished the song before Johnny started another introduction, and Gibbs was surprised when Timothy took the lead as another song started being played.

"Let's finish this well, shall we?" he said, surprising everyone when he started singing side by side with his wife, with the orchestra and the band playing behind.

_So I'll stand__  
>With arms high and heart abandoned<br>In awe of the One who gave it all_

_So I'll stand  
>My soul Lord to You surrendered<br>All I am is Yours_

Joy smiled as he took the lead of the singing, joining with her sisters in the second chorus, being followed with by the choir filling the church with lyrical praises, which drifted like sweet incense up to the Throne of the Almighty.

Outside the grounds of the church, the marine's and the presidential guards who were on standby in order to avoid any disturbance with the High Brass and the presidential party smiled, as the party had been up until then very calm.

In no moment they've seen the celestial army keeping the grounds, miriads of angels, almost in double in the numbers of their humans counterparts, surrounding the church, reception grounds and who also were making a very thick glistering protection over the city, proclaiming it a protected city, therefore untouchable to any attack of the evil.

_NCIS NCIS NCIS_

The band and the orchestra played a different song as the bride and groom left the church with the flower girl and the little page, followed by the bridesmaids.

Gibbs and Tony brought the rear of the procession, watching the church slowly getting empty as people went to the small garden outside. Gibbs couldn't help laughing as he found McGee and Joy kissing passionately outside surrounded by the bridesmaids, who were whistling at them and throwing rice all over them and the guests.

They separated grinning and started receiving the well wishes from the bridal party and slowly saluting the long line of guests.

They patiently waited for their turn after the brass of NCIS and FBI, as well as some marines.

Vance, Jackie and their children went towards the old marine and senior agent and stood by with them, and when they reached their turn, they smiled at the happiness shining from the couple.

"Congratulations Agent McGee." Vance looked at Joy. "Mrs. McGee."

"Ah," Timothy looked down to Joy. "She's keeping her name at least professionally." He glanced at Gibbs with a big smile. "It would be too confusing to have two McGees answering to Gibbs's calling."

"It was a beautiful ceremony, Agent McGee." Jackie said, her hand over her daughter's shoulder. The little girl was looking at Joy's dress with huge eyes.

"You look like a princess." Deliah, Vance's daughter, said stretching her hands and touching the delicate lace over her skirt.

"Thanks." Joy said glancing at Mrs. Vance before leaning to the young girl.

"Why don't you go hang out with Stephanie? My niece will be leading the entertainment for the teens and children. There will be potato sack races, karaoke, all these things."

Deliah looked up at her mother, who smiled at the bride. "Stephanie was the young girl at the violin at your entry song, wasn't she?"

"Yes, ma'am. And she played the cello later on."

"Please, mom?" Deliah tugged her mother's skirt, eager to go play.

Jackie grinned at her daughter, who pouted at her begging for her permission.

"Let's see."

"Ah..."

"Where is the reception?"

McGee pointed to the line of Marines who were guiding people towards the High School grounds across the street, where they had set up medieval tents around the football field. There were posts with red and bold banners on the road indicating the way, the cloths floating in the wind against the blue skies.

"Just follow the crowd."

The Vance family left leaving Tony and Gibbs with the McGees. Tony grinned and grabbed Timothy in a bear hug, almost crushing him in an Abby like hug, slapping his back heavily.

"Man, I can't believe it. My Probie finally grew up. Got married. Will have little Buchanan-McGees running around the floor soon."

McGee coughed at that, self consciously grinning at Joy, who blushed and looked at the floor.

Both men took a step back, each looking at the other with silly smiles on their faces. It was a time of celebration, a good day, no reason to spoil it with what ifs or worries about things they couldn't change.

Tomorrow would soon come, and with it new responsibilities, duties and worries.

But for now, they would celebrate.

Gibbs slowly approached Joy, who after a small grin hugged him gently, her arms going around his middle and resting her head on his chest. Gibbs felt his throat clench, wishing for the impossible, that it was his own daughter giving him this honor, but beggars can't be choosers. So he grinned at her masking the desperate longing in the deepest corner of his heart and choosing instead to rejoice with them.

"Thanks for coming and standing up as Tim's dad, Gibbs."

"The honor was mine, Joy." He said against her veiled head, the beads and pearls on her veil prickly against his skin.

They separated both with their eyes misty with the emotion of the moment. Joy sniffed lightly and took a step back as McGee went to thank Gibbs. Both men stood the other for a moment uncertain of what they should do. Gibbs then simply put a hand on the younger man's shoulder and brought him to one of those manly hugs, with lots of slapping and awkward words exchanged.

"Thanks, Boss. For everything."

"You've made me very proud today, Tim."

Timothy took a step back and looked at Gibbs with surprised eyes, his eyes a little bit misty with the totally unexpected praise.

"Really?" He could barely hide his eagerness, once again reminding the older man of the young green agent he had chosen for his team so many years back in Norfolk.

"Really. It was a beautiful ceremony, son."

McGee's smile at Gibbs words was blinding, tugging at the older man's heart as he recognized he doesn't have the habit of praising his team members. In fact, he couldn't remember a single time he had a word of praise to the young man in front of him, making him feel a little bit old and grumpy.

Somehow McGee sensed the change in Gibbs and he was very quick to correct it.

"Boss, I'm very glad you came and stood by me, by us." He put an arm around his wife's waist, bringing her against his side. "We've been through a lot but thanks to you, to your lessons, we fought to survive whatever life threw in our way regardless of the odds against us. We are very thankful to you. And we're in your debt."

Gibbs looked at the two agents before him speechless for a moment, before his brain finally formed words again.

"You owe me nothing."

"You're wrong." Joy said, glancing at Timothy who nodded, agreeing with his wife.

"We owe you a lot. And we won't ever be able to repay you."


	51. Let the party begin!

_**A/N: Hey, it's my birthday! So exactly like I did last year, a special update for this special day.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 50: Let the party begin!<strong>_

After the usual greetings and well wishes, the newlyweds, the bridesmaids followed by Gibbs, Tony, Ducky and Jimmy arrived at the football field, being pleasantly surprised with the banners floating in the wind indicating the path.

The April sky was a beautiful blue color, making a beautiful contrast against the green fields covered with red and gold tents. People were slowly taking their seats as the people gathered in their own dedicated tents.

There were tents with NCIS agents, other with FBI, Marines, or high brass from the Pentagon. All were being served by waitresses or waiters in medieval garb, in a real feeling of a medieval fair.

The Buchanan brothers, along with Jake's friends, were already setting up the band on the small stage in the middle of the field.

A small torpedo in pink screeched, being followed by the happy barking of a German shepherd dog.

"Mr. Gwwwwiiiiiibbbbsss!" Priscilla's scream was the only warning before she latched against his legs, making him laugh as she hid her face against his leg as Jethro the dog barked loudly at him and at the child.

McGee knelt and was saluted by the dog that came to smell him and drool on him. Stephanie ran after them, finally getting the leash put on the overexcited dog.

"I'm sorry. He got all excited when he scented you guys." Jethro threw himself on the floor, begging to have his belly scratched. McGee obliged him, being soon joined by Priscilla and Stephanie, both girls giggling as Jethro twisted and moved its leg in the air, as if he was ticklish.

"Keep him on the leash. Some people might be afraid of dogs and we don't want problems with the marines guarding the camp."

"Okay, uncle Tim." Both girls said in chorus, bringing a smile to McGee's face.

Stephanie took the leash in her hand and stood up, motioning to Priscilla. "Come, let's take Jethro to play with the other children."

Priscilla gave a hug on Gibbs's legs before taking Stephanie's hand, walking side by side with her older cousin and the dog, which was straining the leash trying to sniff everyone in his path.

McGee grinned at the young girls, whose laughter was interrupted with barking here and there. Joy took his hand and he smiled down at her.

"I'm an uncle now."

"Yep. You are."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

After several songs, the party was on full swing, with several couples enjoying the mix of jazz, blues or good old rock'n'roll being played in a fast succession.

The bride and groom went around personally thanking people for attending the wedding. They received the compliments from several of Maggie's acquaintances, receiving congratulations for the beautiful party.

They finally reached the Joint Chief's tent, being effusively welcomed by Jack again. They were formally introduced as a couple to the President and the First Lady, who gave compliments to the beautiful party. McGee noticed the fascinated looks the two daughters of the president were throwing at him and Joy, so he approached them.

"Do you like the party so far?"

The girls glanced at their parents before nodding. "You were right, there aren't no knights around."

McGee grinned, just to receive a curious glance from Joy. He rushed to explain, "She had asked me if we were going to have a medieval contest with swords and horses during the party."

"Ahhh..."

"I only told her no because I had left my knight's uniform at home."

McGee looked out of the tent, smiling when his gaze landed on Hope who had little Danny in her arms. The little boy had a dog made out of balloons in his hand. He gestured for her to come over.

The FBI agent waved her FBI id to the security around the tent and approached the First Couple and the newlyweds.

"Hi Bro. What's up?"

"Why don't you show these two charming ladies where the entertainment for kids is going on? Stephanie had mentioned something about karaoke and races."

"Oh..." Hope made an exaggerated surprised face, blinking charmingly to the First Couple before glancing to the little girls. "Of course, we're here to entertain you. Now tell me, do you like Taylor Swift?"

The oldest girl grinned at the funny blonde woman holding the little toddler in her arms. "I love Taylor Swift!"

"We're starting a session with her songs. Wanna come?"

The little girls could barely hold back their enthusiasm. "Please Daddy! Please!"

Hope smiled at the president and said in a more serious tone. "They will be safe with me, sir. I'm an FBI agent and I wouldn't hesitate to shoot anyone trying to harm them."

"Are you telling me that you are armed?" The president looked her up and down, not figuring out where she could have hidden it in that body hugging green satin dress.

"Well, let's say that's for me to know and for my boyfriend to find out, sir." She said, grinning as both Joy and Timothy rolled their eyes at her.

The president looked down to the begging faces of his children, grinned and waved at some of his security to go with them.

The girls cheered, so Hope put Danny on the floor and offered her hand to the oldest girl. "Take your sister's hand, we're going on a rumba line."

So they went, dancing and singing loudly Taylor Swift's songs, followed by smirking security guards under the amused gaze of the Joint Chiefs.

"She is..." The First Lady kept her eyes on her daughters as the agent gave them bread sticks to be used as microphones and sang along with them - actually louder than them - the refrain of the latest teen singer's song.

"Her sister, ma'am." McGee said grinning at Hope's enthusiastic performance.

"Is she always so..." The president started to formulate his question, but stopped, unable to find an appropriate word.

"Loud?" Joy asked with a smirk.

"No, I was going for _spontaneous_. But _loud _works fine as well."

"Well, believe it or not, that's her being calm."


	52. Another romance is in the air

**_Chapter 51: Another romance is in the air_**

Jimmy approached Temp and stood behind her as she spoke with Faith. The oldest sister glanced at him and grinned, making Temp look over her shoulder and find her boyfriend standing there nervously pushing his glasses back over his nose bridge.

"Jimmy!"

"Hi, Temp. I was wondering... would you like to go for a walk?" He asked, feeling his throat clench with nervousness.

"Sure." She grinned at Faith before taking Jimmy's hand and guiding him away from the mess of people dancing in the middle of the field.

They nodded to some marines who were checking the perimeter, before walking out the football field, towards the high school building a few yards away.

Jimmy kept his eyes firmly on the grass he was walking on, just stealing a few glances at the beautiful girl walking by his side, her hand firmly squeezing his, a soft smile on her lips as her gaze looked straight ahead with a dreamy quality in it.

"Where are we going?"

"Where would you like to go? You know the place better than me."

She looked at him slyly, before grinning and running towards the doors of the school, dragging a docile Jimmy after herself. She found it open as she had expected, so she walked with sure steps down the corridor towards a spot she hoped was empty.

They arrived at the inner yard, as the school was built as a square with a huge yard with trees in the middle of it. There were some benches and Temp guided them to one of them under a very big fir tree.

"Ah, I'm tired." Temp immediately took her green high heel shoes off and grinned at Jimmy, who sat down on the other corner of the bench. She knew from her dating history that he was trying to work up the courage to tell her something, so she folded her legs under herself and got comfortable, just waiting for him to open up to her.

"Temp."

"Yeah."

She noticed him again pushing his glasses up, so she slid on the bench so she could get closer to him, finding his blue eyes looking at her with that lovely struck expression as she took his hands in hers.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me Jimmy."

"Ah... Temp. Today was a very special day."

She leaned against the bench and Jimmy continued ahead.

"Watching the wedding made me... come to terms with some things that had been in my mind's spotlight for a while and... Ah..."

"Yes?"

Jimmy took a deep breath, looked into her violet eyes and plundered ahead, praying for her to react positively to his declaration.

"I... love you."

He looked at her nervously, unsure of what to expect. Would she react like Hope or Abby, tackling him with a hug, or would she react like Joy or Faith, in a more sedated tone?

She looked at him for a moment without moving a muscle, before a beautiful smile formed on her face.

"I know."

She didn't move from her spot, just looked at him, grinning lightly at his surprised expression.

"Do...you ?"

"Yep."

"And you're not going to scream or squeal or any of those girly things that girls do when..."

"Why should I do that? Did you expect me to tackle you down?"

"Oh... yes... I mean no. Maybe."

He looked at her confused, which made him even more adorable in her eyes. She giggled and squeezed his shaking hands in hers. She glanced at him before her gaze landed on their intertwined hands again.

"Do you want me to?"

"No... no." Temp slid closer to him on the bench, finally supporting her head on his shoulder. She sighed as he put his arms around her shoulder, kissing her hair. He grinned as she started playing with the buttons of his tuxedo, her warm body almost draped against his chest.

"I like it this way. Exactly this way."

"Good."

They stayed in silence, just enjoying the light breeze and the feeble sun shining down on them for a while.

"Jimmy."

"Yeah."

"I love you too."


	53. McGee must explain himself

**_Chapter 52: McGee must explain himself_**

The Captain was grinning as he saw his marines mingling with the guests, always aware but also enjoying here and there a little chat with friendly waitresses or scientists or some officer from Nellis base.

He shook his head as he saw one of his subordinates trying to sweet talk a smiling officer, who he thought was an Air Force lieutenant thanks to her chevrons on her shoulder. He saw Matthew Buchanan coming towards him with a big smile on his face, so he stopped to talk to him.

"Hi Captain."

"Corporal. Great party."

"Thanks, Sir."

Both men observed the movement of the people and waitresses going in the fair.

"Sir, I have a request to put to you."

"I know, Corporal."

Matt turned to the Captain, who grinned at him. "I've known since the moment I've seen you with your birdie."

"Sir?"

"You have my blessing, Matt. I'll finish the paperwork when we're back on base, but from this moment on, you're a free man."

Matt's smile was blinding, his happiness was almost spilling out from every pore of the young man. Captain grinned as he saw the young Buchanan looking around himself, trying to find his beloved brunette.

"I have one condition though."

"Anything, sir." Matt said distractedly finding Sarah McGee dancing with Abby and Ziva in the improvised dance floor in front of the band playing.

"I want to be invited to the wedding."

Matt looked at his now former supervisor and, after a moment of consideration, hugged him with a bear hug, before letting go and running towards the stage, leaving his ex-Captain laughing at him.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Joy and Tim arrived at the place where SecNav, some higher ups from NCIS and Director Vance and his wife were. They received the compliments from everyone and wore chatting with Jackie, who asked for details of their courtship and engagement.

"You proposed to her in an Anime event, McGee?" Vance's tone was pure astonishment, making Timothy blush deeply as he tried to explain.

"Not really. I proposed to her later when we came back from dinner. I offered my sword to her in the event and it wasn't an Anime event, it was a local chapter of Comic Con."

"Your … sword?" Jackie couldn't help but glance down to his private bits, making him blush deeply eliciting gales of laughter from Joy and a frown from Vance.

Joy was laughing so hard that every time she looked at him she snorted, making him blush even deeper.

"I've expected better from you, Agent McGee." Vance's tone was a reprimand.

"It's not what you thinking." Tim said between blushes.

"Oh, how I wish it was." Joy said hiding her face in her hands, trying to contain her mirth.

Tim glared at her. "You're not helping here."

"Sorry." She gasped for breath. "It's just hilarious."

"It sounded better in my mind than when I've actually said it."

"Yeah... so many different connotations."

Jackie glanced at Vance before asking for further information. By the way those two were acting, there must be a reasonable explanation.

"What I've meant for sword was not my... you know but … a literal sword." Tim said blushing deeply, looking at Joy begging her to help him out.

She wiped her face from mirth tears and grinned at Jackie.

"We were both in medieval costumes, me in a Lady's dress and he in a knight's formal clothing, down to a sword hanging from his belt."

"A sword?" Vance glanced at McGee expecting an explanation. "A real sword?"

"An authentic Spanish blade from the 16th century that I've been able to buy in my explorations in an antiquary in Billing's downtown." Joy said, receiving a confused look from Vance and a grin from Jackie, who hummed as she looked at McGee, pensive.

"I still don't see the reason he would offer his sword to you, regardless of its type or origin."

Jackie rolled her eyes at her husband, smiling at the couple. "You two went medieval all the way, uhm?" She grinned at Leon, "Hon, I'll explain to you later. At home."

At that moment the band finished a song and the microphone rang loudly, making people wince at its loud sound.

A young man's voice then was heard at the same time that soft notes coming from an acoustic guitar made a background.

"Ah... hello. I'm Matthew Buchanan, one of the bride's brothers. I would like to dedicate the next song to the most amazing woman who has ever crossed my path. This is for you, Sarah McGee."

McGee glanced at Joy who had let a a silly grin blosson on her face as she looked at him as her little brother played the first chords of a song in the guitar.

"No, he wouldn't..." McGee's face would have been comical if his panic wasn't blatant.

"Yes, he would."

Both bride and groom went out of the tent to watch the show going a few feet away from them, followed by Director Vance and his wife.


	54. Another McGee romance

_**Soundtrack for this chapter - Secondhand Serenade - Vulnerable  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 53: Another McGee romance<strong>_

Abby shook Sarah's shoulder as Matthew took the stage and when he started talking she squealed with glee. Sarah started to shiver as she looked surprised at her boyfriend, as he sang the lyrics and his brothers - Mark and John - made a background with guitars.

_Share with me the blankets that you're wrapped in_  
><em>Because it's cold outside, cold outside, it's cold outside<em>  
><em>Share with me the secrets that you kept in<em>  
><em>Because it's cold inside, cold inside, it's cold inside<em>

Sarah's eyes filled with tears as she covered her open mouth with shaking hands as he sang only to her, looking at her from the stage. A circle of people was made around the two bridesmaids and soon Ziva and Hope approached them two, standing beside her as she heard her boyfriend's love declaration.

_And you're slowly shaking finger tips_  
><em>Show that you're scared like me so<em>  
><em>Let's pretend we're alone<em>  
><em>And I know you may be scared<em>  
><em>And I know we're unprepared<em>  
><em>But I don't care<em>

_Tell me, tell me_  
><em>What makes you think that you are invincible?<em>  
><em>I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure<em>  
><em>Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable<em>

_Impossible_

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Joseph pushed Maggie's chair so she could see the dancing area as well as the stage. She sighed contently as she saw her son singing and blindly sought Joseph's hand.

He knelt beside her and squeezed her fragile hand, both observing their kids.

"Regardless of the mistakes I might have made in my life, I've raised good children."

Joseph smiled at her, before his gaze landed on the stage again.

"Joseph."

"Yes."

She waited until his gaze came back to her face. "Thank you for convincing me to have a big family. If I were to die today, I would have no regrets."

"Maggie..." He whispered despite his clenched throat, as his eyes filled with tears before the inevitability of what she was going to say.

"It was worthwhile living to see this day. And I want you to remember our family like this when I'm finally gone."

"Ah Maggie." He didn't offer any platitudes or excuses or empty words as there was nothing to console them. Her body bravely fought against the residual radiation of her accident and the doctors tried this or that medication in order to give her a better quality of life.

But both knew they were on borrowed time now.

Joseph leaned forward and rested his face on her lap, trying to contain the tears as she ran fragile hands over his gray hair, the same way she had played with her children's hair when they were little.

"I love you so much, Maggie."

"I love you too, Joseph."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

_I was born to tell you I love you_  
><em>Isn't that a song already?<em>  
><em>I get a B in originality<em>  
><em>And it's true I can't go on without you<em>  
><em>Your smile makes me see clearer<em>  
><em>If you could only see in the mirror what I see<em>

_Slow down girl - you're not going anywhere_  
><em>Just wait around and see<em>  
><em>Maybe I am much more you never know what lies ahead<em>  
><em>I promise I can be anyone, I can be anything<em>  
><em>Just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed<em>  
><em>I can be anyone, anything, I promise I can be what you need<em>

Matthew kept singing, his eyes firmly set at his crying girlfriend who was being surrounded by his sisters and Ziva and Abby. He sniffed a little and kept singing, glad that his brothers were playing by his side.

_Tell me, tell me_  
><em>What makes you think that you are invincible?<em>  
><em>I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure<em>  
><em>Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable<em>

_Impossible_

He played the last chord and put the guitar down, before speaking again at the mike in a quivering voice.

"Sarah, will you marry me?"


	55. Ahhh these McGees…

_**Soundtrack for this chapter - Nickelback - Gotta be somebody  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 54: Ahhh these McGees…<em>**

McGee saw red and started walking towards the circle of people around Sarah. Joy dug her feet and tried to hold him back. When that didn't work, she let go of his arm and went around him, opening her arms and shouting at him.

"STOP!"

"That little..."

She pointed her finger to his face, saying firmly at him. "You will not interfere."

"He is _proposing_ to her."

"Yes, he is! And you are going to let her decide. It's her life, she's over eighteen and she must take her first steps without her big brother looking over her shoulder."

McGee looked at the circle of people as Matthew climbed down the stage and approached Sarah.

"But... it's my _baby_ sister."

"She's not a _baby_ anymore, Tim. It's her moment. If you interfere now, she might never forgive you."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Matthew jumped from the stage and as soon he was on the grass, he kept his eyes firmly set on Sarah's figure as he walked between the people towards her. She was crying softly with Abby by one side and Ziva by the other, looking at him with that beautiful face of hers stained with tears - happy tears.

As soon as he was right in front of her, he knelt before her, eliciting a gasp from those around them and making Abby squeeze Sarah's hand firmer, as the young woman sobbed louder as she looked at him.

He took a small jewelry box from his front pocket of his uniform and offered it to her, a small smile on his face.

"Sarah McGee, would you marry me?"

Sarah wiped her cheeks, trying to control her crying. "But haven't you said you wanted to wait until you left the Corps?"

"Yes. As of today, I'm a free man. I no longer have a commitment to the Marine Corps. So... will you be my wife?"

He opened the little box and Sarah looked at the single solitaire ring in it. She held back a sob as she looked up at his hopeful face. He had a carefree smile on his face, but his eyes denounced him as she could see a certain fear and insecurity in them.

He was afraid that she would say no.

"Yes."

"Yes?" His voice could barely hide his surprise, his face breaking into a huge smile.

"YES!" She shouted and he jumped from his kneeling position at the same time the band started a new song. He grabbed her by her waist and spun her, a cloud of green satin as both laughed and cried as Johnny took over the vocals.

_This time, I wonder what it feels like_  
><em>To find the one in this life,<em>  
><em>The one we all dream of, but dreams just aren't enough,<em>  
><em>So I'll be waiting for the real thing,<em>  
><em>I'll know it by the feeling<em>  
><em>The moment when we're meeting,<em>  
><em>Will play out like a scene, straight off the silver screen,<em>  
><em>So I'll be holding my breath, right up to the end,<em>  
><em>Until that moment when,<em>  
><em>I find the one that I'll spend forever with<em>

They stopped spinning and kissed deeply, receiving cheering of the people around them as Sarah threw her arms around Matt's neck and kissed him again and again. They stopped long enough so he could slip his ring on her finger, all the time laughing like crazy.

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there,_  
><em>'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares<em>  
><em>Someone to love with my life in their hands,<em>  
><em>There's gotta be somebody for me like that,<em>  
><em>'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own,<em>  
><em>Everyone wants to know they're not alone,<em>  
><em>Somebody else that feels the same somewhere<em>  
><em>There's gotta be somebody for me out there<em>

He stopped kissing her long enough to observe her smiling face at him.

"Come, we have to tell mom."

"Maggie?"

"Yep."

He took her hand and started running between the sea of people in the dance floor, Sarah's hand held firmly in his grip until they stopped in front of the matriarch and patriarch of the Buchanan's clan.

"Mom, she said yes!"

Maggie smiled at the two children before herself, full of life and energy. She grinned at them, happy that she had lived to see that day.

"I've told you she would. Now just set a date and we'll have another party."

"But before that, I believe you have some bridges to fix, son." Joseph said, his gaze firmly set at a point at the end of the field.

Both Sarah and Matt turned around and found McGee and Joy talking, McGee with a sour expression on his face.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

They heard the enthusiastic squeals and screams as she accepted the proposal, as well as when Matt took her his arms and spun around laughing with joy.

McGee closed his eyes and sighed loudly as his last family member took a commitment that would end up separating them definitely.

"Is it really that bad?" Joy asked sadly, seeing how it was affecting her husband. "Would you prefer that she chose someone you had no previous contact with or had no idea of his background?"

"That's not the problem."

"Then what's the problem? He will love and cherish her forever. If he missteps or hurts her in anyway, he will be hunted down and shot by his sisters. So what's bothering you?" Her words brought a small smile to his lips. He looked to the side and found Vance and Jackie watching him, waiting for his answer.

"She's going to have her own family and she will forget me. I've been her whole family for our entire lives and now..."

"It makes you feel old. And you're afraid she will not turn to you anymore when she's afraid or alone."

He pouted, feeling very low for being so possessive. "Yeah."

"But you're wrong. Because, if there was ever a time she might turn to you or need you, this is it. She will be scared, afraid of the future, and she will run to your arms in search of the reassurance that she has always found in you. If you fight or disapprove of her now, she won't be comfortable of seeking you when the time of doubt comes."

The band kept playing as they looked again at the dance floor and saw Matt and Sarah talking with Joseph and Maggie. They finally turned around and looked into their direction. Sarah's bright smile dimmed a little as she saw her brother's thunderous face, making him understand the wisdom in Joy's words.  
>If he went against her decision, Sarah might never forgive him.<p>

He looked down to his wife, whose face was pleading him to be reasonable.

He sighed deeply and when he looked towards the engaged couple, they were walking in their direction. Sarah was almost running to keep up with Matt's decisive steps, her face a little uncertain as she looked at her brother. Matt was serious, aware of the resistance he would find in the oldest McGee.

"Okay."

He looked down at Joy whose her eyebrows rose at him.

"Okay?" she asked, unbelieving.

"Yeah. Okay..."

"So be _nice_."

"I'm always _nice_."

"Be _nicer_."

NCIS NICS NCIS NCIS

Matt and Sarah crossed the field until they were standing before the bride and the groom, who were shared a pointed look before turning to them. McGee's face at least wasn't with a scowl on it, he was just very seriously looking from Sarah to Matt. Joy had a shaky smile on her face and Matt noticed when she pinched McGee to get his attention.

_Thanks, sis._

"I know I should have come to you first, but I've just received word that my term with Marines is officially over, so I didn't want to lose a single moment."

"Uhmm..." McGee's eyes were firmly on Sarah, who was silently pleading him to understand.

"Is he who you really want?" He finally asked Sarah, showing with his head Matt, his gaze studying Sarah's face looking for any flicker of doubt.

"Yes, Tim." She said, resolute. She smiled at him, a smile of a woman in love who knew her love was returned. "I love him."

He rolled his eyes and opened his arms, receiving a grin before Sarah jumped into his chest, her arms wrapping tightly around his waist.

"Thank you thank you thank you." She mumbled against his chest, her voice muffed by his tuxedo.

"I just want you to be happy, Sarah." He murmured against her hair, holding his little sister in his arms and feeling sad because she had grown up and he didn't see the time go by.

Matthew glanced to Joy, who was looking at the two siblings with tears in her eyes. She somehow felt his gaze on her and smiled at him. He grinned and soon they were hugging too, happy for their decision taken in such a special day.

"I'm proud of you Matt. And I'm sure you're going to be a good husband."

He chuckled at her neck, feeling the beads of her veil against his cheek. "I have to be, otherwise mom would castrate me alive."

Both siblings laughed and separated looking at the McGees who were looking at them with teary smiles on their faces. Soon McGee was hugging Matthew giving him slaps on his back, while Sarah jumped in Joy's arms squealing, barely containing her happiness.

"I'm getting married!"

"Yes, you are! Now show me your ring."

Sarah showed her the solitaire and both women aahh'ed over it, bringing matching grins to the two men's faces.


	56. Father's Waltz with Cinderella

**_Soundtrack for this chapter: Steven Curtis Chapman - Cinderella & We will Dance._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 55: Father's Waltz with Cinderella<em>**

Gibbs approached Joseph's side with Ducky, motioning to Ducky to check on Maggie, who was looking paler at each passing moment.

"My dear, isn't it time to have some rest."

"No, I'm not going home. I intend to stay until the end." Maggie pouted, folding her arms over her chest.

"But you are tired." The Scott insisted, looking worriedly at Joseph's face and seeing the same tiredness in his face. "Shouldn't you spare your energies for tomorrow?"

"I'll rest when I'm dead. And considering my current health, it might happen any day now. So I'll stay until the very last moment, because I don't know if I'll ever have the chance of being in a party like this ever again."

"Oh Maggie." Ducky approached her and sat beside her.

"Please, you know it's true. I'm not getting better. So I want to enjoy today. Create memories. See my children laughing and having a good time. Because after great joy always comes great sadness and these memories are what will make us all go on."

Gibbs sat also beside the matriarch, who was looking at the people on the dance floor with a smile.

"At this time next year Joy and Tim will already have children in their home. Matt and Sarah just got engaged, but they won't marry in a hurry as their siblings did. Matt needs to finalize his papers in the Corps and find a job in DC. We have to help him find a place close to townhouse. Joy will need them close by when the kids come."

Her words made Gibbs exchange worried glances with Ducky, but it was ignored by the matriarch as she smiled, seeing Temp dancing with Jimmy, their faces glued as they danced with their eyes closed.

"Jimmy will wait until he finally graduates before he makes his move. If NCIS doesn't officially hire him, talk to Dr. Conrad at the Bethesda or ask Wilson to hire him as one of his doctors at the Georgetown Hospital. I'm sure she or he might find him a good position among their doctors."

She looked at the boys at the stage, as Johnny kept playing the guitar beside his teenage son on the electric bass.

"Johnny is tired of being away from home. His children are growing up and he barely has memories of them. So he will soon request leave from the marines as well." She looked at Gibbs. "The FBI is too stuffy for him, but NCIS would welcome a military minded man like him, wouldn't they?"

Gibbs grinned at Maggie, seeing where she was trying to go. "If that's what he wants, I'm sure we could find a place for him in one of the teams."

"Good. I wouldn't want him to be based away from his kids anymore. At least he would be able to be on the same side of the ocean."

Joseph took Maggie's fragile hand, lightly touching the IV line they had left taped to her skin so she could go back to her medicines when she went back home.

"Anything else you want to tell us?"

Maggie glanced at him, smiling gently at Joseph, her companion of so many decades. His lined face and gray hair did very little to hide the young aviator who had pursued her restlessly until she folded and married him.

"Yes, I want you to go dance with your daughter. Just like you used to when she was a little girl."

Joseph laughed shakily at Maggie's comment and turned to look at the children in the dance floor.

JImmy was dancing slowly with Temp while Tony and Ziva were dancing with eyes just for each other. Hope had her Air Force Colonel draped all over her, as they moved slowly with the music. Faith and Wilson were dancing while Stephanie was herding the smaller children, with the help of Jethro, the shepherd dog.

Laughter rang in the air as several other couples joined the dance floor, enjoying the light blues melody filling the afternoon.

Joy and Tim were slowly swinging with the song, her head resting on his chest, as he smiled at Sarah and Matt who were dancing looking into each other's eyes just a few feet to their left.

Joseph stood up, nodding to Gibbs and Ducky, "Excuse me, but I'm dancing with my daughter now." He walked through the throngs of dancers towards the small band, called his son and asked for the song he chose specially for that moment.

At the end of song Johnny announced the father/daughter waltz and people emptied the dancing floor as Joseph walked towards Timothy and Joy and offered his hand to his daughter, who looked up at him smiling as the first strains of a piano were heard, "May I have this dance?"

Joy smiled brightly at him and slowly put her hands in his, grinning back at McGee as her father guided her to the middle of the dance floor.

_She spins and she sways_  
><em>To whatever song plays<em>  
><em>Without a care in the world<em>  
><em>And I'm sitting here wearing<em>  
><em>The weight of the world on my shoulders<em>

They did a little bow to each other and they took the classic waltz pose and started swirling around the dance floor. The guests made a wide circle as they spun around, laughing lightly as the song kept playing.

_It's been a long day_  
><em>And there's still work to do<em>  
><em>She's pulling at me<em>  
><em>Saying "Dad, I need you<em>

_There's a ball at the castle_  
><em>And I've been invited<em>  
><em>And I need to practice my dancing<em>  
><em>Oh, please, Daddy, please?"<em>

They made a complicated spin, laughing gaily, catching Timothy's gaze as they glide in front of him. Soon Tony and Ziva come to stand by his side, watching father and daughter laughing and dancing as the song plays.

Jack stood up and went to his old team's table, motioning for them to watch as well. So soon they were at edge of the crowd, watching that special moment.

McGee breathed deeply as he paid attention to the lyrics that said of special moments between a father and a daughter, at the same time he watched the woman he loves swirling in the ballroom in the arms of her father, and he couldn't help feeling overwhelming pride and also a little fear, thinking about all the difficulties they both went through to get to that moment.

_So I will dance with Cinderella_  
><em>While she is here in my arms<em>  
><em>'Cause I know something the prince never knew<em>  
><em>Oh, I will dance with Cinderella<em>  
><em>I don't want to miss even one song<em>

Father and daughter took a step back so they could look into each other's faces, Joseph's eyes filling with tears as he looked at her and saw still the scared little girl with huge brown eyes looking up at him with curiosity.

_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_  
><em>And she'll be gone...<em>

She noticed him getting emotional, so she smiled lightly and leaned her head on his shoulder, as she used to do when she was a little girl and he would slowly dance in the music room as he sang softly in her ear.

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed_  
><em>She wants to know if I approve of the dress<em>  
><em>She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away<em>  
><em>And I need to practice my dancing<em>  
><em>Oh, please, Daddy, please?"<em>

He hugged her tighter in his arms and started singing along the lyrics of the song, as they swirled on the dance floor surrounded by their family and friends.

_So I will dance with Cinderella_  
><em>While she is here in my arms<em>  
><em>'Cause I know something the prince never knew<em>  
><em>Oh, I will dance with Cinderella<em>  
><em>I don't want to miss even one song<em>  
><em>'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight<em>  
><em>And she'll be gone<em>

The song reached a medley and he made a complicated step, spinning her high as her laughter rang freely, then holding her by one hand and spinning her slowly, then leaning her backwards. There were catcalls and he pulled her up again, making her laugh gaily.

Gibbs slowly walked until he was standing behind McGee, watching his agent swirling in the dance floor with her father. He glanced at McGee whose gaze was firmly on his wife. He gently put a hand on his shoulder, which made him turn to Gibbs with a small frown.

"What are you thinking?"

McGee studied Gibbs with a strange look on his face, before he finally stared Gibbs in the eyes and said, "When Kelly was born, you imagined a moment like this, didn't you? Watching her grow up, seeing her go to the prom, getting married… And all that was taken away in single moment."

Gibbs' smile disappeared in a flash.

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"No, Boss. I just… " McGee frowned a little and looked again at Joy and Joseph dancing and giggling lightly, "I'm just thinking about everything we had to go through to reach this moment. So many things could have gone wrong. Our lives could have ended thousand times over. And we wouldn't be here."

"You were lucky."

McGee sniffed a little, feeling stubborn tears insisting to pool in his eyes, "No. We've been blessed. But I can't help thinking that I won't ever have the chance of dancing with own flesh and blood someday in the future."

Gibbs shook his head, squeezing his shoulder. "Your time will come."

"How can you be so sure?"

_Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand_  
><em>Just glowing and telling us all they had planned<em>  
><em>She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away<em>  
><em>But I need to practice my dancing<em>  
><em>Oh, please, Daddy, please?"<em>

Gibbs smiled, "My gut."

McGee kept looking at Gibbs who just grinned, his smirk daring McGee to contradict him. McGee then chose just to shake his head and turned back to the dancing father and daughter.

Joseph stood her up and soon both were crying and laughing simultaneously. He kissed softly her forehead, looking at each other as they remembered midnight snacks, sermons and scraped knees, desperate times and happy times too.

_So I will dance with Cinderella_  
><em>While she is here in my arms<em>  
><em>'Cause I know something the prince never knew<em>  
><em>Oh, I will dance with Cinderella<em>  
><em>I don't want to miss even one song<em>  
><em>'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight<em>  
><em>And she'll be gone<em>

They stopped dancing as the last accords of the song rang in the air and Joy hugged Joseph tightly, hiding her face in his neck and wetting it with her tears. Not tears of sadness, but of joy of having shared so many years and having been blessed with a second chance.

They separated and, a little self-consciously, dried the tears on their faces, laughing lightly. As they looked to the right side, they saw McGee standing beside Gibbs a few feet away with his hands in his pockets and a thoughtful expression on his face. Joseph held Joy's hand firmly in his and walked towards his now son-in-law.

McGee straightened his pose when he saw them coming and stared into Joseph's serious eyes as he took his right hand and deposited Joy's right hand in it. New chords of another song started and Joseph smiled lightly, "She's officially yours now. Don't disappoint me."

"I won't, Joseph."

Joseph smirked lightly and tapped him lightly on the cheek, before glancing at Gibbs who was looking proudly at his two young agents, "I know."

He put a hand over Gibbs' shoulder, guiding him away from the newly wedded couple, towards the refreshment table, "I'm feeling like a need a stiff drink. You?"

"A bourbon would be great right now."

"So bourbon it is."

As the two older men leave them alone together, Joy slowly started to drag reluctant Timothy to the center of dance of the floor, the piano being accompanied about a soft male voice singing. Timmy simply hugged her and started swaying with the song.

_I've watched the sunrise in your eyes_  
><em>And I've seen the tears fall like the rain<em>  
><em>You've seen me fight so brave and strong<em>  
><em>You've held my hand when I'm afraid<em>

_We've watched the seasons come and go_  
><em>We'll see them come and go again<em>  
><em>But in winter's chill, or summer's breeze<em>  
><em>One thing will not be changin'<em>

He deposited kisses on her neck, listening to her giggling against his chest.

_We will dance_  
><em>When the sun is shining<em>  
><em>In the pouring rain<em>  
><em>We'll spin and we'll sway<em>  
><em>And we will dance<em>  
><em>When the gentle breeze<em>  
><em>Becomes a hurricane<em>  
><em>The music will play<em>  
><em>And I'll take your hand<em>  
><em>And hold you close to me<em>  
><em>And we will dance<em>

He lifted his face and stared into her dark brown eyes and noticed that they are not as dark as he had imagined, they are actually a deep chocolate brown that reflects some light in the irises.

_And we will dance_


	57. Gibbs' rule number nine

**_Soundtrack of this chapter is - McFly & the Starlighters - Johnny B. Good_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 56: Gibbs' rule number nine<em>**

Joseph took the stage and grinned to Johnny who took an electric red guitar in his hands. Jake grinned at his grandfather and father who went to the mike ready for a new song.

"Well, we're going to play an oldie now. So please take your dancing buddy and go to the dance floor. If you're somewhere between nine to ninety, we're going to rock you!"

Johnny turned to his siblings and started the intro with the guitar. The whining of the guitar took the dancers by surprise as he spun and the bass and drums joined him.

_Deep down in Louisiana close to New Orleans_  
><em>Way back up in the woods among the evergreens<em>  
><em>There stood a log cabin made of earth and wood<em>  
><em>Where lived a country boy named Johnny B. Goode<em>  
><em>Who never ever learned to read or write so well<em>  
><em>But he could play the guitar just like a ringin' a bell<em>

The couples started dancing the old rock song as they started twisting with the guitar chords. Tony grinned to Ziva as he whispered in her ear, using an elaborate twist to guide her to the corner of the dance floor.

Soon they slowly moved towards the edge of the field, and when they were sure nobody was following them, they ran towards their car parked close to the church, stepping hard so they could go back to their own bedroom at the Buchanan's home.

Matt laughed as he spun Sarah around, throwing her in the air just to catch her as she fell in his arms. Jimmy and Temp did a complicated spin and soon were dancing again in each other's arms.

Gibbs and Abby were spinning on the dance floor, her green dress floating around her legs as he held her in his arms, laughing as they did the twist.

Timothy did a few twists before swinging with Joy a little, but he soon slowly danced towards the edge of the dancing people.

Once they were out of mess of bodies on the dance floor, they ran giggling to the caddy. McGee jumped into the driver's seat while Joy jumped in the backseat, laughing as he drove burning the tires towards the old base, eager to get to their 'wedding suite'.

_Go, go, go Johnny go go_  
><em>go Johnny go go<em>  
><em>go Johnny go go<em>  
><em>go Johnny go go<em>  
><em>Johnny B. Goode<em>

Once they arrived at the suite, they parked the car on the curb and ran to the door giggling. Timothy closed the door with his foot and spun Joy by her waist, catching her lips in a kiss and pressing her against the door.

He felt her smile against his lips at the same time his hands flew to her hair and took the veil away, tossing it somewhere to his left. He ran his fingers over her corset, feeling the silky strands holding it together on her back and sides, so he twisted and slowly made her walk backwards towards the big bed in the room.

Once Joy's legs hit the bed edge they both fell on the bed, laughing as they tried to keep the kiss going despite their disjointed efforts to get their clothes off.

He kissed her neck at the same time that his fingers were trying to find a way into her top. As he couldn't find a way in he stopped and lifted his chest, supported by his arms.

"Where's the zipper of this thing?"

"It's a corset. You're supposed to untie the laces on the back and on the sides."

"Ah..." He ran his fingers down her back. "Laces laces... where are the laces..." He frowned at her as his fingers touched the intricate pattern on her back. "You have got to be kidding. There are thousands of them... I gotta see this."

She giggled as she turned on the bed, letting him see with his own eyes the intricate laces tied on her back.

"Oh crap." he tried to undo the laces, but his fingers got stuck on them. "It will take me forever to undo them.

Joy could only laugh as he straddled her back and pulled against the laces, his impatience very apparent as he fought with the corset and it stubbornly stayed in place.

"Rule number nine." He jumped from the bed and went to his own suitcase, looking for something and leaving Joy alone on the bed. As he took a while to come back, she sat on the bed and watched as he searched frantically for something in his duffel bag.

"What are you looking for?" She was confused at his actions.

"Gibbs' rule number nine."

"And that is..."

He grinned as he found what he was looking for, turning to her with a small Swiss knife in his hand. He slid the blade out, making Joy look at him confused.

"What?"

"Never go anywhere with out a knife. Now let's get that corset off."

NCIS NCIS NCIS

_Go, go, go Johnny go go_  
><em>go Johnny go go<em>  
><em>go Johnny go go<em>  
><em>go Johnny go go<em>  
><em>Johnny B. Goode<em>

Jake, Johnny and Joseph jumped as they played the last chord of the song grinning at each other for the great performance they've just had.

"Thank you very much for being with us tonight. It's been a great day and I hope you've have enjoyed the show. We're going for a break now but we'll be back. See you later. Bye. Ciao."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

**_Epilogue_**

"Joy… ah…"

"Uhm… yeah."

"Maybe we should make a sweep of the room."

"…"

"Joy?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just to be sure that Hope hasn't installed any cameras in here."

"…"

"Joy?"

"You _have_ gotta be kidding."

"I'm not."

"Tim, focus. Me, naked in your arms. Our wedding night. And you're worried about my nosy sister?"

"Ah… Well… she has filmed us before."

"Do you have any idea how paranoid you sound?"

"I'm not paranoid. Just… cautious. It's your sister, by the way."

"Tim, here."

Sound of blankets rustling and some giggling.

"Now, satisfied?"

"Very much."

"Good. Stay under the blankets and anyway… If Hope films us in here, I swear I'll kill her."

"May I have that in writing please?"

"Oh shut up and kiss me."

"Gladly."

================THE END =============

=============================NCIS==========================

a/n: Hello my dears, again I'm very happy to finish another adventure of the Buchanan clan. It wouldn't be fair not to say hi to a few of my dear friends:

Tigyr - thanks for the wonderful betaying this monster. You rock lady.

Watchdog - Thanks for the enthusiastic reviews and also for helping with Tim's vows.

MadamShinigami - Thanks for coming out of the shadows and leaving a review. It's greatly appreciated.

Noraque - heheh this was a fluffly one but the next is right up your alley.

The Knitting Lady - Thanks for introducing me to the fantastic world of Chivalry in the 21st century and the brave knights who still uphold the values of old times.

Danielle - my dear cheerleader, thanks!

Dolphinsirenisme - Thanks for the amazing support on the technical details.

Prisca512 - This story was emotional in so many levels... but very fluffly. Stay tuned for the next one as it will be a dark and scary one. kkkk

Somebodywhocares - I've been updating this daily, I hope you have enjoyed it.

lsmcfan - I hope your daughter's wedding is as beautiful as you planned... but with no surprise visits of the president in it, too many complications for such.

Alix33 - Thanks for still hanging around the Buchanan clan. I know you're a fan from day one. But you've mentioned you've never had corn cake.

* * *

><p><em>Here is the recipe:<em>

_3 entire eggs_

_one can fresh corn - without the water_

_one can condensed milk _

_100 grams fresh coconut _

_1 soup spoon butter_

_1 soup spoon yeast._

_Mix everything for four minutes in the mixer and pour it in an English cake recipient and take it directly to the oven for approximately thirty minutes in medium high temperature (180°C/356°F). It is supposed to be a little bit wet as there's no floor in this cake, but it's very delicious and cheap to prepare, great for breakfast or for kiddie's visiting home and you have nothing ready at the fridge. _

_With butter or jelly it's simply delicious!_

* * *

><p>Now that the cooking class is over, please stay tuned for the next and - hopefully - last installment of the Buchanan series.<p>

We're going back to the Pit and finally all questions will be answered.

Please go check in the crossover section with Criminal Minds

**_THROUGH A GLASS, DARKLY_** - 2/2 of Joy's past arch.


End file.
